Familiar, Life is SHOW TIME!
by The Wild Fang
Summary: Meet Nozomi Saigo, one of the survivors from the Solar Eclipse ritual, the Sabbath. He also wields the power of hope that protects the people of the city known as Kamen Rider Wizard. When he receives a calling from another place where magic does exists, how would he cope with the situation in an unfamiliar surroundings? Remember this, minna! Life... is SHOW TIME!
1. T1: The Summoning of Zero

***pulse***

_The Solar Eclipse Ritual…_

***pulse***

_Many Gates are chosen as a sacrifice…_

***pulse***

_When all hopes are nearly lost…_

***pulse***

_No, I can't think something like that…_

***pulse***

_I'm going to survive, no…_

***pulse***

_I MUST SURVIVE!_

***pulse***

**= FLAME! =**

"_Henshin!"_

**= PLEASE~ HI… HI… HI!HI!HI! =**

* * *

**(Let's start with a person's Point of View)**

It has been a year since I've faced such fearful ritual. No matter how much I tried to forget about it, I can't still let it go from my mind. The chosen people that has the magic potential to become mages known as Gates who are screaming in pain, falling into despair, crying for help but there's nothing much they can do about it. Even I felt the same as well. As the ritual continues on, more cracks of purple lines appeared on their body and eventually, after the shell that was keeping them inside for so long has finally hatched, they have been 'reborn' as what they have called Phantoms. Among many Gates that were chosen as a sacrifice, only two people have survived from that merciless ritual. A man that was called Haruto Souma and the other… was me, Nozomi Saigo and don't be confused by my name… I'm a guy, despite that the name sounds like a girl. I blame my parents for giving me such name.

I wish I could but… my parents died in a car accident when I was 10. In the end, I ended up staying with my uncle, who is actually a magician. For a guy who is potential to learn magic like me, I can say that I'm lucky to be a part of his trick? I can't say that clearly, but if I have to choose between performing magic tricks and fighting Phantoms, I'll pick option B. But then again, before I could even find the exact location of where the Phantoms might be, they have already been defeated by Haruto or by other name, Kamen Rider Wizard and his allies that helped him along the way. I also have something that he has, which is the WizarDriver, but I didn't get the chance to use it at all. And to make things better, that guy has also reached his Dragon Styles faster than me, haven't changed that much at all. I guess that this isn't the place where I could bring hopes to the others that would fall into despair. I just wish that I could be in action anytime soon, but it was only a dream and there's nothing much I can do about and carry on with my life.

Today, I'm 19 years old and this is the time where my uncle place me on the Talent Show with the other teens that I don't even know who they are since that there are agents or talent searchers among the crowds that wanted to turn them into as one of their potential clients and guess what? He forced me to become a magician like him. Usually, most magicians wear the same clothing such as white silky shirt, black blazer and pants, shiny black shoes and a bow-tie complete with one of their magician's hat, right? Oh, heck no! I'm WAY different from those high classy people since I don't follow their rules of what to wear or something else related of becoming a magician. As you guys can see, I wear black Polo Shirt with yellow arm warmer that covers my arm from letting them see the wounds of the past that haven't recovered at all, black jeans that nearly reaches to the ground and tied up with the WizarDriver – Belt Mode, white sport shoes with blue lines at the sides and finally, a red Alice Band to keep my shoulder length dark black hair in a neat state so that my hair doesn't get messy or frizzy when I'm doing my show. What, never seen a man wearing an Alice band before? The most notable feature is that on my face, there's a scar of a crack right between my black eyes. Now, this is where I felt comfortable the most… until I got a scolding from my uncle…

"Saigo-chan! Why are you wearing something like this?! Don't you know how hard it is for me to find such good outfit for you to wear? My boy, you gotta change your clothes this instant! Especially that belt of yours since that it might get weird attention from people who are watching you performing!"

My uncle is in his 50s, wearing the magician's clothes that I've stated before and has silver short hair, pointed at me with his magician staff and began to comment on my current clothing that I wear at this time. Like I said before, my uncle is a magician… a famous magician, of course. And since that I always follow him along while he made his show live on stage, he also decided that I should be a magician as well so that my future is bright enough to continue on with my life. He also said that this is where he met and married my aunt as she was his assistant back then. It's a good thing that he's not my dad 'cause I don't want to end up carry on with his tradition in the line of magic. But then again, he is a stubborn but caring person for my well being…

"Oh, come on, Tetzu-san… you know I don't like to wear those kinds of clothes. This makes me feel more comfortable and besides, I don't plan on removing this belt anytime soon. Besides, it's something that I don't want to lose at all… besides, it's stylish and an eye-catcher as well!"

"Youth these days sure are hardheaded at times…" he sighed as he continues to watch some other people showing off their talents on the stage. Some of them are good, some of them got stage fright and let's not forget that there are even a few of them chickened out before it was even started. Tough luck for those guys… better luck next time.

"My boy, if there's one thing that I should tell you about being a magician, which would be…" oh boy, here it comes again… the very words that he always said before starting his long speech… "Life is SHOW TIME!"

Ugh, come on… here we go again with his lecturing about being a magician stuff again. I wasn't planning on becoming a magician in the first place, but NO~… with no thanks to my uncle Tetzu, since he said that he's getting old and wanted to retire anytime soon, he would thought that he might passes his torch to me. I don't get it when it comes to him… can't he let me decide what am I going to do with my life anytime soon?

"_Contestant no. 27, please come to the stage for your act._"

Hah~, saved by the bell… just when I thought that I'm gonna stand here and listening to all of his mumbo jumbo stuff all day, nope, that isn't going to happen anytime soon. By making a quick dash to the center stage, I can see that not only the judges are here, but also, other contestants that either made the cut or not are also anticipating on what I was about to do for today. Man, I didn't thought about this many would look onto this show. Is this what I called stage fright, since that I was a bit overwhelmed by it with many pairs of eyes to look at me.

"Okay…" one of the judges speaks up and looks upon the paper for a moment. "Nozomi Saigo, according to your application, you say that you want to perform magic, huh? Well, let's see what you can do about it…"

Okay, I've set my mind that the faster I'm doing this, the faster I could go back and forget everything about this stuff and I just hope that I didn't made the cut. Looking to my left, I can see my uncle was nodding to support me, telling me to get it over with already. At first I don't know what to do around here. Other than the times that I've done my magic tricks over my classmates, which isn't that many, this is a different level of audience that I've experiencing here.

"Without further ado, allow me start things off with um…" I paused for a moment, looking around for some prop that I can use and there was one prop that gets my attention… the door prop. I pulled it right at the center of the stage, where the door is facing at me and the sides are facing the judges. I think I just found my way to escape from this place faster than I thought. When I turn the knob of the door and opens it all the way, I made a gesture with my hand by letting it go through it to make sure that there was nothing and that was the opening act. Then, here comes the best part. When I'm facing away from the judge, I slid a ring on my right finger and placed it onto the belt.

= _**Konekuto**_** (CONNECT)… **_**Pureezu**_**! (PLEASE!)** =

In an instant, a magic circle was formed right in the door, but the judges didn't see it. I have to say "Connect, Please!" just to distract them from what's going to happen next. These people don't know that a true wizard is still exists in this modern world, like Haruto Souma and myself. And plus, a magician never reveals his secrets to the public.

"I will now attempt to run towards the door and I'll be instantly gone right after that!" I told them about the feat I'll do. Some of them are laughing, some of them are curious and some… well, let's just say that they didn't believe that I can do it since that it is impossible to run through a thin door and get away with it. But my uncle… well, he can be a party pooper at times…

"You're not planning to escape again, are you, Saigo?!" my uncle began to step forward onto the stage, shocking some of the people below the stage and confusion among the judges. As he made his way towards me, I already dash towards the door and BARELY manage to get through it before my uncle shuts the door and it would have been a splat on my face. And like I said, they didn't see me running through the door and just clapped happily for the feat I've done... and they still haven't realized that I was missing in the act. It's either that or because I'm just my uncle's apprentice to take his mantle on stage when he's retired one day.

* * *

And before I knew it, the portal leads me to an alleyway as I step out from it. Ah, it feels good to be away from the magic show once in a while, if it wasn't for my uncle to do so… I bet that he's going to be furious about my whereabouts and ditching the talent show in the first place. Maybe a walk around the city should release me from my tensions at this time.

…or maybe not. Nevermind… there's a Bull Phantom that's causing some trouble around the area and by the looks of it, he was chasing a kid who seems to be a Gate.

"**Since that magic users is busy with Phoenix-sama, I got no problem handling with you. It's like a walk in the park!**" the Phantom said in delight as the kid at this time is really terrified. Seems like this is my chance of taking out the tension that has been piled on me, no thanks to my uncle.

"Oi! Why don't you pick someone of your own size?" I called him to get his attention and it seems like it works like a charm.

"**Oh? A human that acts brave is coming to save this Gate? How pitiful…**" the Phantom taunted at me and the kid sees this chance to make an escape, leaving the bull pissed off all of the sudden.

"Hey, just relax, at least that you and I could have our own fun…" I told that thing with a confident smile on my face. "Time for an opening act."

With my Driver Ring on my right hand, I just placed my hand onto the belt and the belt announced while materializing into a WizarDriver.

_**= Doraibā On! (Driver On!)… Pureezu! =  
**_

"Huh? A magic user?! Here?!"

"What's with the surprise tone? I'm sure that you're already this scared…" I mocked that guy as I shift the position of the Hand Author on the Grimloire Stone that was on it using Shift Lever, the hand switches position from right to left and then… a cool ringtone comes out from the driver.

**= Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~ = **

As it continues to make such cool ringtone, on my left middle finger, I have a Flame Ring on it, flips its 'goggles' to activate it before placing them onto the Driver. All I need to do now is to announce one famous word…

"Henshin!"

_**= Fureimu~ (**__**FLAME)… Pureezu! =**_

I simply made a gesture with my left arm to the side and a red magic circle appears next to me and SLOWLY makes its way moving from left to right to begin the transformation.

**= HI… HI… HI! HI! HI! =**

When the transformation was complete, from just being an average boy, now I have a black cloak, with red arm and knee bands, followed by red ankle bands, black and silver shoulder guards and helmet, along with a chain on my left hip for easy access of my rings. On my chest armor, it is a ruby red and on my helmet's face mask is also ruby red. Even my eyepiece resembles some sort of glasses. Oh, did I ever mention that the colour of the cloak on the outside was black but on the inside was red?

"Ladies and gentlemen… it seems like Kamen Rider Wizard has arrived. You better take note of this advice, Phantom! Life is SHOW TIME!" I can't believe that my uncle's word has rubbed on me… at least that it is catchy…

**(Insert song: Kamen Rider Wizard Opening Song)**

Next up, I need a weapon to use… so, by switching the hand position to my right by using my Lever Shifter, it is now making another cool ringtone…

**= Lupachi Magic Touch to Go!, Lupachi Magic Touch to Go! =**

As it continues to chant, I slid my usual getaway ring and placed it onto the hand of the belt to activate it.

= _**Konekuto**_**… **_**Pureezu**_**!** =

"And now, for my next trick, you see that my hand is empty, right? If I do this!" I inserted my hand onto the magic circle and when I pulled it out, the WizarSwordGun is now ready in disposal. Usually whenever I tried to grab this sword, it would be Haruto that ALWAYS gets it first. In the end, another magic circle appears randomly so that I can pick up an object and it temporarily becomes a material for my own WizarSwordGun… how handy is that? And like always, this must be from another item to be used for the material.

"Now then, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I simply said to the Phantom before making a gesture with my hand to told that thing to come at me.

With a WizarSwordGun on my hand and I've already switched it onto Sword Mode, both of us began to clash our weapons together and none of us seems to be given any opening at this far. I started with the high slash from up to down, as it blocks with its trident. Followed by rapid attacks from left to right and then back at right, I seem to manage to push it back but not before it swings its own trident back at me and I got hit with the back of it on my head. He continues on with the attack by thrusting his trident onto my chest, only to be missed inches away if it wasn't for my Sword Mode blocked it at the last minute by jamming it right between the gaps of the trident.

Taking a step back, I re-measured my opponent before both of us continues on with the attack. It starts off with his kick on my chest before trying to stabbed me again with his trident. The kick connects but the stab only hits the ground and ended up stuck for a while. Taking this opportunity, I managed to slash one of its horns away and a couple of slashes on its face for a little bit of makeover, it eventually pulled it out before gaining some distance. As we continued on, we continue to hack and slash at each other to see who can hit their opponent. At one point, our weapons are blocked right in the middle and we were face-to-face at point blank.

"**Is that you can do, wizard? You're all bark but no bite!**" the Bull Phantom mocks me. He really don't understand the situation, does it?

While he was holding back, he didn't notice that my free hand pulled the finger on the WizarSwordGun, making from a fist to an open hand. With that, another ringtone somehow catches its attention.

_**= Come on a slash, shake hands! Come on a slash, shake hands! =**_

While that thing was distracted by the noise that it makes, I simply give him a hard kick to its stomach, making it stumbles back and casually placing my left hand onto that open palm.

"Time to pull the curtain down on you, Phantom..."

**= Fureimu.. surashhu suteraiku! (Slash Strike!) =**

At this point, my sword began to lit up in flames as the voice began to be heard from my sword.

**= HI! HI! HI! … HI! HI! HI! =**

With that, I immediately giving him a cross slash onto his body before he could even stand up and prepared to defend itself. Eventually, he wasn't able to dodge the bullet and got destroyed from the explosion, hence stopping that thing from continuing its menace around the city as I took a bow right after the battle in a gentleman manner before I straightened myself up. That's one way to end the show with a bang, I should say...

"Well now, Phantom. It seems like you to took your final bow before leaving the show!" like I said before, after that Slash Strike, my WizarSwordGun diminishes into ash and never be able to use it once again. Talk about an instant weapon with a quick expire date, nonetheless…

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kamen Rider Wizard or Familiar of Zero. All credits goes to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Trick No.1: The Summoning of Zero**

As I continue to walk casually around the city, there has been rumors about a Wizard Rider is saving the city from those Phantoms around and unfortunately, that wasn't me. Sure, I have the belt, but I rarely get the chance to use it since they already have a protector and a sidekick dubbed Kamen Rider Beast. Man, how I wish I could have my own action or better yet, an adventure of my own to explore and using this belt as many times as I please… I still got abundant of mana within me and… a Phantom inside of me… a Wyvern Phantom. It wasn't that easy to control it inside of me from breaking out from my body.

While I was wondering around the city, thinking what should I do next or trying to find another excuse for my earlier trick of escape, I somehow encounter some sort of a green portal right in front of me. Strange, is it only just me or did I see people just walk through it without noticing that they're looking at? And I haven't activated any of my rings at this time and even if I did, it was supposed to be red with a Wizard emblem right in the middle of the ritual circle, not just plain green. Curious gets the best of me since this must be another magic from someone that I don't know of. Is this one of the ancient sorcery that I haven't heard of before? Or could this be one of the pranks that was used by smoke and mirror?

When I got closer to it, at first I tried to touch the very surface of it and with a quick tap, a ripple effect occurs onto the portal before it returns smooth. Okay, first thing that I knew is that it's harmless.

"Hm… what else I should know about this portal here?" to my surprised, it seems like people around me didn't find me weird doing things like this… isn't it strange? I wonder what's up with that?

* * *

**(Meanwhile, somewhere unknown, Normal Point of View)**

In such a bright day, most of the students, mainly second years who wear the same white shirts and black pants for the boys and skirts for the girls and also a cape around them to represent as young mages, are gathering outside of the academy. Today is the day where the second years will summon out their own familiars that would be their partner for the rest of their life.

A professor in his 30s who had was bald on top, wearing glasses and a blue long blazer while holding a staff was instructing the students for today's ceremony. His name is Professor Colbert.

"Today is the day of your summoning of your familiar. This is the first exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter with your familiar who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family." The professor explained to the students that were listening well to him, as a girl with pink long hair was anxious to get the greatest familiar of them all. It is all because of what she said yesterday that she will get herself one of the best of the best than the students and she will prove them wrong that she isn't kidding what she said.

This girl's name was Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière or by the reference of her classmates, Louise the Zero due to her lack of magic and always cause explosions, regardless of what spell did she use.

"I can hardly wait to see how _great_ of a familiar you will summon." a teen who had red long hair, a tanned skin and not to mention has a big cleavage taunting Louise, who wanted to see what kind of result will Louise do. Her name was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst or simply known as Kirche.

"Leave me alone…" she said while looking away from her rival.

And so, the ceremony commences. The summoning starts off with a young magician summons out a Bugbear, an eyeball-like familiar, which caught the student's interest. And as the ritual continues, more familiars was summoned out such as a big mole, serpent, cat, parrot, and not to mention some mythical beasts such as the flaming salamander, summoned by Kirche and not to mention a legendary wind dragon by a bluenette which her eyes fixed onto her book on one hand and holding her staff on the other.

"You sure summoned a big one in the end, Miss Zerbst," the professor praised her as she just look at him with a calm look.

"It's a result that matches my nickname, Kirche the Ardent," she added it with a smile.

"Have we gone through everyone?" Professor Colbert asked as he looked around for confirmation.

"No, not yet. Miss Valliere is left…" she added while shifting her attention to Louise, who seems hiding from a view.

At last, it was Louise's turn to summon out her familiar. While she was preparing herself to summon out her own familiar, there are some whisperings about what's going to happen next.

"It's Louise the Zero, man."

"What is she going to summon?"

"I'm sure she can't. It'll be another explosion and that will be it."

Even with the mocking coming out from the student, it doesn't break her confidence as she keep her composure as calm as she can.

"You said that you can summon something greater than this boy, right Louise?" Kirche teased her.

"Naturally," she said it with confident but her hand holding her wand says otherwise. And with that, she began to call forth her familiar.

* * *

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

"_**My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!**_"

Whoa! Where did that voice come from?!

"_**Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!**_"

Is it coming from the portal?

"_**I desire and here I plead from my heart!**_"

I'm not losing my mind, am I?

"_**Answer to my guidance!**_"

Yep, I ain't losing it. This was definitely coming from this portal that was right in front of me the whole time. I don't know what kind of a language that they use… maybe French of some sort, but I can tell that this one was actually calling for me… whatever that means. So, I decided that since this portal was somehow harmless, I slowly stretched my arm forward and lets it enter the portal and to my surprise, once I've put it in…

…I can't pull it out. Crap...

And just like that, it has sucked me all the way from my footing and I can only just close my eyes and just hope to avoid the worst thing possible. I believe that I've shouted out of my lungs and no one was able to heard it.

And before I knew it, I was ended up falling from the portal and landed on the grass, if you can ignore the smokes that were covering the whole area… at this time, I was fainted from my fall.

"_H-human?_"

"_Those weird outfits, he's a peasant no matter how you look at it._"

"_Y-yeah, he's a peasant. Without a doubt about it._"

Uh… I think I got a headache… and as I was sitting up from my fall, as of right now, I can see that there are students of medival times as if they are whispering about something and let's not forget there's this one girl who had an annoyed look on her face. She walks toward my direction and began to say something that I don't really understand what she tried to say…

"_Who are you_?"

What was she said? And where the heck am I?

"_You don't understand what I'm saying? Which peasant are you?_"

Can somebody translate to Japanese for me, please? Where's the Translation Ring when you need one? And all of the sudden, most of the students began to laugh at her for no reason, much to this girl's chargin. Can somebody tell me what's going on here?

"_It's just a little screw up!_" the girl retaliates to the red head over there, which seems laughing at her and… IS THAT A SALAMANDER NEXT TO HER?! That's FREAKIN' HUGE!

"_That's Louise the Zero we know! You never fail to meet our expectations!_"

Whatever they said, I still don't get it…

"Oi, what's the meaning of th—" before I can asked what happen, she told me to shut my trap. I may not know what kind of a language they used, I can pretty much understand just by looking at their faces. The girl somehow pleads something to the bald man over there but straightly declined, from the looks of it.

While this was happening, I took a moment to see what kind of a situation that I've been through this time. Let's see, open blue sky, nice green grass… that seems normal from the looks of it. But there's one thing that I don't get it… from the once busy streets of Tokyo, I found myself at a place where academy are made at the open field. How can I tell between a castle and an academy? Simple, students and the similarity of their clothing, which is the same from normal students wear for their school. I know that the bald guy over there explaining some stuff that I don't know of to her but something tells me that this isn't Tokyo anymore.

"Is it just me, or did I got involved in some sort of re-enactment of the medieval days in other country? That portal sure was one heck of transportation…" I muttered to myself before I remember that I have a Connect Ring on my right middle finger. If that's the case, I think I should try to get the heck out of here… but I can't be in this public place. Gotta start crawling out from the crowd so that I can use my rings safely… but I got pulled by the pinkie instead…

"_But I've never heard of taking a peasant as a familiar before!_" the girl argues with the bald guy as the student body continue to laugh at her… can you please let go of my collar shirt before I got choked, little girl!?

"_Whether it's a peasant or not, there will be no exceptions. Continue on with the ceremony or you will be truly expelled from this academy._"

For some reason, after she lets go of my collar shirt, she was in a daze after her talk with the bald guy… or the professor after a few minutes of thinking… damn, I'm such a slow person to collect the whole thing around me… hey, why does she pokes my back with her wand? Doesn't she know that it can be annoying at times?!

As I manage to sit back on the ground after that poke, I can see on her face that she was dissatisfied with something. I do know that it has something to do with me, since that most of other students that I see are summoning out an animals. I slowly crawls back while she walks towards me as the students seems to cheer her for something that I don't know about. Damn, those angry eyes of hers are something that scares me at this time…

"_You'd better be grateful that you'll be my familiar. You'd normally never get this from an aristocrat._"

"Look, I don't understand a thing that you're saying! Try saying Japanese for crying out loud?!" I tried to tell her but she seems to ignore me while she points her wand at me.

"_My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière_." she points at my forehead, much to my confusion and at this time, we're now face to face with each other. Why is she blushing? Why am I blushing all of the sudden? And why the heck do I feel like something bad is gonna happen next?

"_Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar!_"

And the next I knew, both of us are now kissing.

Right. On. The. Lips.

To be honest, I was speechless at this time that happens to me. Not even a girl from my class would have done this close with me since that I'm the guy that doesn't stick out much… that and I'm just a lone wolf back in my place. After we broke from our kiss, I was still in shock that was happening right in front of me. To make things even worse, I still have no idea why am I here!

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" I tried to ask them what's going on, but all of it was come to a halt as I can feel the burning sensation that was happening all around my body. It was getting even hotter as it continue to burn inside of me and eventually, there was some sort of a rune that appears on the back of my left hand. After all of that, everything was a blurry as I fainted back on the ground and my body starts to cool down after taking the immense heat earlier on.

* * *

_Where am I? Wait a minute, this place seems familiar… oh yeah, that's right, this is from my childhood memories and around this time, I was inside a hospital due to a crash that we got ourselves involved into. Even though that I only suffered minor injuries on my cheeks and a few scratches on my arm, my parents are the ones who have all of the damage and was in a critical state. At that time, I can only just looking at that little boy who was watching them helplessly, fighting to survive from this critical moment. Even with all of the advanced technology on our side, that doesn't help out one bit about them who are in the bed, with the help of an oxygen masks to help them breathing more properly._

"_Mom… dad…" the little me said in a sad tone._

_The smaller version of me was about to cry at that point, only to be comforted by my uncle that was worried for me as well. Besides, my Uncle Tetzu was my dad's big brother after all…_

"_Young man, let's leave them be for a while…" he said with a low tone to comfort the little me, but I was quite stubborn to leave them all alone. In the end, he had no other choice but to leave me be and he'll be waiting for me outside of the room._

_Flashes of smiles coming from my parent's face appear to me from my flashback as at that time, we've spend our times together happily. And now, this happens. If only dad was paying more attention on the street, maybe this wouldn't happen._

"_Saigo…" I can hear my mom calling out to me as my left hand reaches her hand._

"_I'm here, mom! Don't worry about me!"_

"_I'm glad… that you're okay, sweetie…" she said while smiling under that oxygen mask, despite the condition she's in. And then, I saw my dad reaching out his hand to my right hand, and I wasn't hesitating to grab his and keep a firm grip from losing them._

"_Saigo… remember that despite that we're in… you're our only hope to move on…" my dad said to me, with a few difficulties of breathing between the talk._

"_Mom, dad… please don't talk anymore! Rest! After both of you recovered, we can go to the theme park that we've promised!" I can feel a stream of tear flows out from my eyes as they are now at the brink of no return._

"_Always remember for who you are…"_

"…_our Nozomi Saigo…"_

_With those final words, the line on the monitor went flat… and the little me kneels down in disbelief. I was pathetic at that time and to my surprise, the little me looks at his hand and can see cracks of purple lines appearing on his hands and it won't planning to stop anytime soon._

_Wait a minute, this hasn't happened before! And before I knew it, I stretched my hand forward to the little me, while shouting "NO!" as loud as I can. With that last word, the shell of the boy was shattered… and he was reborn… as a Phantom…_

* * *

"NO!" I suddenly sit up from my dream, and grips upon my sleeves because of the memory of the past that was happening on me. It took me a while to get the gist of the situation. When I look around, I was some sort of inside a room, while lying on my straw bed. I even can see that the pinkie was in surprised after I shouted out of nowhere. I guess this isn't a dream after all…

"_Looks like you've finally awake…_" she said it while crossing her arms with a unsatisfied look on her face. Oh yeah, I almost forget about her…

"_I've contemplated this to the point of getting a stomach ache, but I've given up and decided to make you my familiar. You better feel honored._"

As she walks across the room, I suddenly stood up and tried to understand the whole situation that was happening right now. I was walking around the city, then a strange green portal appears right in front of me, pulled me all the way in and I ended up being with her… from the looks of it, some sort of a familiar? That's as far as I can understand. Time to attack her with some questions…

"Why the heck am I right now?! Do you have any idea what that portal of yours does to me?! I want to go back to my house so that I can tell my uncle that I'm okay! If not—" I was ranting the whole time and then all of the sudden, she takes off her clothes one by one. Doesn't she know that there's a boy in here?!

Clearly, I was about to have a sudden nosebleed from this unexpected outcome… those trains of thoughts were now stopped as she throws her clothes at me, leaving me dumbfounded.

"_Wash those clothes. Even if you don't understand my words, you're still my familiar, so you can guess what I want you to do, right?_"

I just can't believe that she's now only in her undergarments… and I've took a glance of it… but to be honest, she is quite cute… wait, what am I thinking?!

"W-what is this?!"

"_You can't even understand the orders of your mistress? To not even understand orders, you're worse than a dog!_"

I believe the question right at this time is why are you stripping right in front of me, for someone who lacks sex appeal? I just really wish that this is all nothing but a dream and suddenly wakes up to find out that I'm just at the magic storage area… but that won't happen anytime soon.

I just kept asking her questions, up to the point of making her feel annoyed from my sudden bursts of questions. With all of that, she suddenly took her wand and points it right directly on my face, much to my confusion… or not. Is she trying to place a spell on me or something?

"_Let's see… Ansul, bel, an…_" oh crap… she's gonna do something on me and I don't understand what would she do to me… might as well cover my face with her clothes for the time being from looking at her and makes her misunderstands me that I'm a pervert or something among those lines as she continues with her spell.

"_Comply with my order by silence._"

KABOOM! That's the magic that I felt from her… explosion. Is she going to kill me or something?!

After clearing the smokes out, for some reason, that blast wasn't strong enough to kill me, but it does ruins her clothes and makes me feel dizzy after that explosion.

"Uh… what are you trying to do to me?" I said that to her after I regain conscious. Luckily for me, that blast was nothing compared to one of the Phantoms that I've used to fight on rare occasions and those guys are even have a stronger blast than she is…

"Eh?! You can understand what I said? I can understand you!" she said it with a surprise and not only that… even I can understand her language… this thing has turn from bad to worse… I think…

"Say something…"

"What am I supposed to say?" I said to her while blinking in confusion. "How do you know Japanese?"

"That's strange… it was supposed to be Silence… I failed again." she's… what?! She tried to shut my trap permanently?! Well, look on the bright side, at least that we can sort things out for a bit.

"What's your name?"

"The names Nozomi Saigo."

"Nozomiphycho?"

Does my name sounds like a murderer to you?

"Forget about that. Why am I here in the first place? Where am I exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've summoned you and you are my familiar." I guess that explains about the green portal in the first place, but there's one thing I want to know…

"A familiar?! What's that supposed to mean?!" I said in a surprise. When I think about it, the rune on my hand really does appear on it. Does this mean… I'm her servant?

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the library, with only the company of a candle that brightens a one part of the room, the professor was doing on some research and after a few hours of searching for something…

"I've found it… but how is that possible? I have to report this matter to the principle, just in case." He immediately closes the book and began to walk out from the library while carrying one of the book. What did he have discovered and makes it so important?

* * *

Meanwhile, back with me and the girl in pink, we were having a little bit of discussion as I tried to understand the situation that I am in right now.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm in a kingdom known as Tristain of the mainland of Halkaginia, and you're a student apprentice of this magic academy, correct?" I pointed out to her to clarify the whole thing as she continues to nod in agreement. Wow, this is the world where magic DOES exist after all. If that's the case, I think I don't have to hide my identity of a magic user as well. But in order to do so, I need to find the right opportunity that allows me to use the power of Wizard, which it will surprise her by THAT much. They may be wizards around here, but they haven't seen the modern version of one, such as me and Haruto Souma in my place. For the time being, I better remain my identity a secret, just for the fun of it until the time comes to make an appearance. Besides, all superheroes always find right timing to make an entrance like in those comic books that we used to read, right?

And then, it was her turn to point it out on me. "Since you're my familiar, I won't allow _you_ to call me "you". I am Louise… Louise de La Valliere."

"Alright, alright… and I'm your familiar that Louise-san summoned, right? That thing that a mage takes around, yada, yada, yada..." I said it in sarcastic tone and pretend to have zero knowledge about this matter. I already know that most of the magic around these days in my world are coming from watching movies and reading manga and Harry Potter was one of them that has the same flame in it… man, that story really is well known back at my place. Too bad it has reached its finale...

"*sigh* Why is my familiar is a peasant? I wanted something cool like a dragon, or a griffin!" she doesn't know that something inside of me, there's a dragon clan Phantom called Wyvern, but I better keep my trap shut for the time being, for a surprise.

The more I hear her rant, the more annoying it gets to me… time to make an escape. Besides, my uncle used to say that a magician must always have an escape plan if things could have gone worse on stage or in real life, and I got the main key that will lead me for my escape. While she was turning away from my sight, I secretly placed my right hand onto the belt.

= _**Konekuto**_**… **_**Pureezu**_**!** =

And before she knew it, I immediately make a pass onto the portal that was right below me and disappear from her sight. Man, talk about how annoying it could really be… but one thing I want to know... does this leads me back to my world? OR, it would lead me somewhere that I don't know? I hope it's not option B.

"He's running away? My familiar is running away?! You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted in anger.

* * *

In the meantime, the portal opens up to another hallway, but luckily for me, at least that's one trouble avoided. From where I am standing, I can hear some giggles and when I take a closer look, I see a blonde guy who had rose as his wand flirting with a girl, who might be a kōhai of the academy, maybe due to the colour of the mantle is different? I'm just guessing here...

"I'm good at making soufflé," the young girl said to the guy, who's pretty much a playboy around here. Better take note about this matter.

"I'd love to have a taste of that." When he said those words, I can see sparkles appearing on his face, controlling his cool and such, and not to mention he manage to make a girl happy at this time.

"Really?" she said it with hopes on her face.

"Of course, Katie. I would never lie to your eyes." You know, just hearing those words making me want to puke… I need a barf bag ASAP.

"Oh, Guiche-sama…" she said with a blush on her face and those lovely hearts around her. Damn, he sure is a lady killer… and she seems mesmerized to him with his words…

"There's never a hidden side of my affection for you."

And then those things were put on hold as I decided to casually walk passed them, but that move gained their attention as well.

"Ah, Louise's familiar…" Guiche said.

"It was a hot topic between the first years too…" Katie added. Looks like I'm famous without breaking a sweat... in a different way...

"Since he fell unconscious and wouldn't move, we faced a lot of trouble." He said that calmly and while trying to look cool in front of her, he also mocks me with those words of his at the same time. Seriously, is he looking for a fight or something? Oh well, I better continue to walk and—

"Hold it!"

"Yeah?" I said without turning my back on him.

"As a familiar who caused trouble for an aristocrat, shouldn't you say a word of thanks?"

"Oh yeah, where are my manners? Why, thanks…" I kinda forgot that this must be the guy who had carrying me all the way to Louise's room. Tetzu-san always told me to be good to those who helped out out, even if he's a playboy or something like that… but this guy really gets on my nerves… "Well… later…"

I continue to walk on casually… until I hear another footsteps that was chasing me and I got a pretty good idea who that be… gotta run!

"What a restless guy…"

When I reached at the end of the hallway and no one was within the area, I used my ring once again to conjure a quick getaway.

= _**Konekuto**_**… **_**Pureezu**_**!** =

* * *

And now the portal has opened up to another place and as I walked out, I saw the red head and she seems flirting with a guy… am I interrupting her date?

"It's almost like a dream that I'm alone with you, Kirche the Advert." The big guy praised as she leans onto him.

"I don't think I can stop at advert tonight." She said with a smile on her face.

Great, first we got a playboy upstairs and here's the man eater at below… they manage to look at me before I run passed them once again, getting their attention as well. Argh, why does this ring have a mind of its own?! With the view cleared from other people, I once again activate it and I just hope that it doesn't lead me to any more weird places again. I just want to go home!

"C'mon, work with me here!"

= _**Konekuto**_**… **_**Pureezu**_**!** =

* * *

The portal opens up and I ended up being at the front yard with a fountain right in front of me. Luckily for me, there's no one that saw me doing this kind of stuff since that this is night time and most of them are now in a curfew. In the end, I have no other choice but to give up on using this ring and tried to use logic to understand this matter.

"Alright… I already know that the Connect Ring can linked one place to another, right? So… why is it that it doesn't let me return back to my world?" I pondered to the question with deep thoughts about it. Why won't it work? This NEVER happens back in my place.

While I was thinking about that, my whole body has been levitated to the sky…

"O-o-oi! What's the meaning of this! Put me down!" I managed to collect my bearings rather than screaming like an idiot.

"Give me a break." When I look at below, I can see both Louise and Guiche and the one that does the magic was the playboy… believe me, I felt much better with him than her that causes an explosion with her spell. If there's a suitable job for her, it would be a demolition team back at my place.

"This is the second time I'm levitating you." While he shakes me back and forth on the sky with his wand… the red head girl, now known as Kirche, just laughs at me.

"A familiar that ran away from its master?! It's the best joke!"

"So this isn't a dream after all…" I said while looking at the sky and see… 2 moons?! One was normal enough but the other one is WAY larger than the other one. This isn't Saturn with many moons! This is Earth… well, which it looks like it…

All I can say is that I'm gonna be here for quite a while… why destiny must be cruel to me? Wait a minute… is this… one of my dreams of having my own adventures coming true? What am I supposed to do here?

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter of my crossover between Kamen Rider Wizard and Zero No Tsukaima. If you guys want to know where I got my inspiration for the first part of this story, I got it from YouTube dubbed Kamen Rider Wizard Press Conference, so go ahead to see what it actually sounds like before you judged me to be weird or anything. Even the battle is coming from there as well, except that it was a little bit longer due to the opening song of Kamen Rider Wizard. Well, what do you guys think so far?**


	2. T2: The Showdown and Revealing Day

_***In a dream world***_

_Ugh… where am I this time? It's so dark in this area and I can't see anything clearly around my surroundings. That is… until a certain crack on the ground that I'm standing at this time, reminds me of this very place… this is where the Solar Eclipse Ritual occurs to the chosen Gates a year ago… and I'm also one of them. I don't know who or why did they kidnapped most of us in the first place, but on that day of the Solar Eclipse, I realized that… this is a ritual where Phantoms are created. This is one memory that left a big scar in my mind… and a physical scar on my arms…_

_As I look around from where I standing in my ghost form, I can see that most of the Gates' eyes were wide open, with a ring of light around their eye pupils, as they were screaming in pain, driven by forced in despair. Immense pain, purple cracks everywhere on our body, continuous screams… that is what most of us felt during that time. Those innocent Gates gives in towards despair and died, their former shells shattered away to give birth to Phantoms in all shapes and sizes. That was pretty much the process that everyone has been facing through, including myself. Even I can't escape this kind of cruel fate as I just watched myself, trying to withstand it._

_**(Author's Note: In this dream world, the 'he' I'll be using for quite a while would refer to the past Nozomi Saigo. Don't let it confused you with the current one…)**_

_When the time has come for him to be fall into despair, the skin on his arms are cracking up and changes into some sort of red scales of a reptile, his hands are trembling really hard as claws are begin to take its shape on it and with a tail at my butt that whips around wildly, this Phantom was anxious to get out from that body and he was about to fall into my despair. At this time, I swear that he was crying in pain… _

"_No… I can't…" I saw him tried to talk his way out of this as more cracks appeared on his forehead and neck. He gathered all of his strength that he have left within him, forcing himself to stand up despite experiencing immense pain and stretches his arm towards the sky, more precisely… on the solar eclipse._

"_I…" more purple cracks appeared on his face and he was at the brink of death. He tightened his claws towards the solar eclipse, showing it how determined he really is to continue on living and not to fell into despair, just like the others. He's not like them!_

"_I can't lose to it… I… I MUST SURVIVE!" He shouted those last words with all of his might, accompanied by flashes of flashbacks from my parent's smile on their face and the hope that they passed onto me. Without warning, his whole body suddenly glows radiantly, forcing the Phantom that was inside of him to calm down and those previous cracks all over his body was suddenly disappeared._

_When the solar eclipse was over, he realized something after went through all of that… he's still alive. It's truly a miracle that he was able to survive such ritual. But right after all of that, the figure that was right in front of me, fainted face first on the ground, which it is full of rocks. That must have been really hurt for someone to fell onto it. Those scars on my arms where the scales are formed earlier were a permanent one and won't be healing anytime soon._

_When I look around some more after the ritual, there was another figure that also survives it as well that was really far away from my current position. That person was Haruto Souma, the man that receives the power to protect the humanity on my world, which is Kamen Rider Wizard. I saw him left the area with a fainted girl that he carries on his arms. I'm just glad that I'm not the only survivor here._

_When I watch myself who was coming to from the pain, he was sitting while facing the ocean, still in a dazed and still felt the burning sensation on my arms .At first, he thought that it was just a dream… a bad dream, but if it's a bad dream, why is he at such a deserted and destroyed place? He should've been at home, practicing some magic tricks from my uncle and trying to make an escape while he's at it or even on the bed… snoring._

_Just when he was about to fully aware of his surroundings, a Phantom lands right in front of him and grabbed onto his neck as it really lifts him up high. When I got a clear view of the Phantom, and it turns out to be a Frog Phantom, with bulgy eyes and wide mouth, its humanoid green body wears a leather armor that covers the top of its upper body with a spiky wrists and at the lower part of its body, I can see there's spiky knee pads on it and had nothing on its webbed feet._

"_**Now, fell into despair, Gate!**__" the Frog Phantom threatens me as its grip is getting stronger by the minute._

_He was in the brink of death once again. Having no more energy due to the ritual, he tried to kick it back or even tried to struggle from it, but all of it was in naught. And truth to be told, he was about to pissed his pants right on the spot because he was scared to death and felt defenseless. In this ghostly form, even if I tried to help him by tackling aside the Phantom, kicking its balls, punching its face or trying to pull it away from the frightened guy, it doesn't seem to affect it at all as all of my efforts just went through it and that was it._

_When all hope is about to lost and nearly fallen into despair once again, from out of nowhere, a white magic circle was conjured right between him and the Phantom, deflecting it away from him, and the Phantom was nowhere to be seen right after that. What was that, and where did that came from? Who casted it? Trains of questions just kept flowing through my head with a slight panic look on his face… okay, he actually panics A LOT, I admit it!_

_When he looks around to see the source of the attack was coming from, I can see the person that was saving our lives. He is the mysterious white-robed wizard and wears an orange mask over his all-white clothing on him. Around his waist, he had the WizarDriver on him with a few changes from what I currently have. At the Hand Author, it has a red trim on it instead of gold and a black strap instead of a grey one. At that point, he was speechless to see someone or something __**(due to the confusion I had at that time, I might even mistaken him for a Phantom as well…)**__ that was walking towards him and just looking down on him, as he still have that confused and feared look on his face._

"_You have done well in survive within the despair and does not lose hope." The white wizard explained to him._

"_W-who are you? W-what do you want with me?!" he just simply looks upon him and replied with calm words in order to make myself calm from all of the mess that I've had on that day._

"_Do not fear, Gate… you have earned the right to become a mage."_

"_A… mage? B-but, I'm just an average guy… or a magician in training that learns tricks for people's entertainment, as much as I don't want to admit that and not having pure magic!" he tried to explain to him and still puzzled about the whole situation. Next thing he knew, the White Wizard conjured another magic circle next to him and he takes out a driver from the circled before it disappears and handed it to him._

"_Eh? What's this piece of work?"_

"_I sense that your destiny lies elsewhere… and a different task is waiting for you to fulfill…"_

"_Destiny? Task? What are you saying?"_

"_Allow me to give you a piece of advice, young mage. You must… turn a person's wish into hope… that is the only path for you to take and to follow." He added before handing me the ring that would make turned into Kamen Rider Wizard, the Flame Ring. And also… there's another ring that he handed it to me. The jewel on it was amber in colour, and on it, there's a picture of a cross and a dragon-look alike wrapping its long body around it. According to the gaming world, this ring must have something to do with reviving stuff…_

"_You may entrust this ring of hope to your destined one…" he added._

"_Destined one?" he pondered for a bit while looking a the ring and before he could ask him again, he was nowhere to be seen, leaving the man all alone at a deserted place. "What's that supposed to mean…?" he asked in a low tone while keeping his attention onto the ring._

_After all of that, everything went blurry before I realized… that it was all just a dream._

* * *

**(The voice is narrated by Loiuse)**

_The magical rings, the Wizard Rings_

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

_They shine on both hands of a certain familiar._

(An image of a hand appears as the Flame rings slides into his left middle finger and the Driver On ring is on his right middle finger.)

_As he changes one's fate… into hope._

(The figure, Nozomi Saigo who was hovering right between the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Wizard can be seen.)

**(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)**

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Wyvern Phantom soar the sky, above the academy and it spews out flames to make the title appears and the Wyvern flew away from the screen to shift to the next screen.

(**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**) At the backstage of the magic theatre, Saigo was resting his head on the table as his arms covers his face while his hand grips hard onto his sleeves as a quick montage shows the solar eclipse and the purple cracks on his arms that resembles scales.  
(**kasanaru toki no shougeki!**) Louise was walking all alone at the corridor of the academy as Siesta is serving another student their food as both of them stopped and looks up at the sky to see the solar eclipse is happening.  
(**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**) During this time, Saigo was trying to take Louise's hand, but they kept passing though each other and froze in place as the background shatters away into pieces.

(**Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no**) Kirche was doing her usual dating with other boys and they passed by Tabitha, who was walking while reading her book on her hands.  
(**ENAJII~ kokoro tame**) Guiche was trying to seduce another girl from the academy, only to realize the furious Montmorency behind him, leaving him sweatdrop.  
(**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**) A quick montage on other characters in order such as Forquet the Crumbling Earth with a huge golem at the background, Old Osmond with the "Staff of Destruction", Jessica and her father, Scarron in a pub, Princess Henrietta with Prince Wales on the background of the lake, Wardes wielding his sword-wand and his air dragon by his side, Cromwell with an evil smile with the Ring of Andavari and it switches to Saigo preparing his henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly.  
(_**3! 2! 1! Show Time!**_) Guiche and Montmorency counts 3 with their fingers, Kirche and Tabitha does the 2 with their finger while Tabitha still reading her book and at 1, Louise casts a spell, which only ends up in explosion.

(**Magic time~! trick janai!**) Saigo changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.  
(**Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo**_ [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) Three PlaMonsters, a golden _Kitsune_ (fox), indigo _Roc/Rukh_ and green Hydra, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.  
(**Kioku no roots moguri-konde**) In a fast forward montage, Kirche tried to hug Wizard in Flame Style but he immediately entered the magic circle and he accidentally splashes the water that he skids onto Montmorency in Water Styles. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as Tabitha was riding her dragon.  
(**Kibou wo tsukui dasou~**) When he passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater that makes Guiche ended up sits on his butt. Louise extends her hand as Saigo manages to grab her hand.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Professor Colbert, Siesta and Princess Henrietta shouted "Show Time!" with smile on their faces.

(**Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no**) Saigo rides on his Wyvern, with Louise at his side as both of them soar to the sky.  
(**Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo** _[Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) He wears the Cross Ring on Louise's finger, where he just smiles at her while she blushes a little bit.  
(**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai**) He got pulled back by Kirche as she wanted to hug him, followed by Siesta.  
(**Subete no namida wo~**) Both of them tried to pull him to their side, only to have Louise getting angry with her horse whip on her hands, making him gulp.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Derflinger appears out of nowhere while shouting "Show Time!"

(**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**) All of the shattered pieces are formed back as one and three other Styles are entering his Flame Style.  
(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage ends with Guiche and Montmorency showing the Land and Water Ring respectively on their finger, Tabitha looks at the screen while showing the Hurricane Ring that she wears, Kirche shows the Flame Ring on her and Louise readied with her wand in her hand and Saito showing the Driver On Ring with a confident smile on their faces.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kamen Rider Wizard or Familiar of Zero. All credits goes to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Trick No.2: The Showdown and Revealing Day**

When I was waking up from my sleep, I was lying down on my "bed", and noticed that my neck is wrapped with a dog chain to keep me in leash so that I won't be able to walk away like what happened last night. I realized that even if I'm able to use the Connect Ring for making an escape for my life, I still won't be able to get back home since this is where I belong at this time.

"Is this… my path of destiny? Like he said? Wow, that took a year to actually making it come true…" I pondered to myself as I remembered the words of wisdom from that white wizard in my dream. When I shift my attention to the sleeping beauty on the bed, I remembered on what I was supposed to do because of the little argument that happened last night.

* * *

***Last night's quarrel***

_It took a while for me to get my bearings back after making an attempt of trying to escape from this place and returned back to where I came from. That Guiche using a levitation spell to make me stay put onto one place and drops me back to my bed and Louise here have her leash on her hands to keep me under control. I really hope that this was just all an act but no, this is reality and I gotta accept it, whether I like it or not._

_Anyways, after all of this mess, I started to explain to her about who I really am, except the part that I'm a Kamen Rider just yet and where exactly that I've come from and she doesn't seem like to understand about it._

"_You're from Earth?" Louise asked._

"_You got that right! I was on Earth, in my place of Japan and right in Tokyo, doing my own business until I got sucked here like a vacuum cleaner to this place!" I complained to my 'master'._

_She crossed her arms and looks at me with her usual angry eyes. "I can't believe a word that you're saying! Hmph, how could there be another world than here?"_

"_Oh, come on! Can't you tell by the clothes that I'm wearing? It's not the same like the ones that you wearing! Your clothes are mostly on display at the museum or even textbooks as far as I can remember!" I explained a bit to her, which only to lead her to more confusion than ever, much to my chargin… "Look, even I can't believe that I'm stuck in this world, even though that it's great to see magic does exists around here… so, I want you to send me back to where I came from so that I can forget about this place already!"_

"_Impossible…" she replied with a calm tone._

"_Don't just give me such a simple answer!" I complaint at her again, only to get my face covered by her cape. When I removed her cape from my face, I can see that she's… starting to strip right in front of me… ever heard of private space, 'mistress'?_

"_Listen, no matter where you may have come from, the contract between a master and familiar is absolute." She elaborates to me while taking off her clothes one at a time. Only leaving her undergarments, she threw her school clothes at me, and it only leads me to more confusion._

"_What the heck are you doing?!"_

"_I'm changing my clothes since I'm going to sleep." With a snap of her finger, the candle that was brightening up the room suddenly burns out and to my surprise… she wasn't finished stripping down just yet… if only she wasn't lack of sex appeal, I don't mind seeing her naked…_

_Crap, the hormones are start kicking in on me… better take control of it before it's too late for me to stop it._

"_Oi,oi,oi! Don't take off your clothes when I'm around!" I said that while covering my eyes from the view that I'm seeing right now… fortunately, the dark room doesn't let me see her whole naked body, besides seeing her figure from the moon shines from her window._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Why, you ask?! You don't really care if there's a guy sees you naked?"_

_Her respond to my question… both of her undergarments are tossed right at me._

"_Guys? You're only just a familiar and that's nothing I've to worry about!"_

_Is that so? When I grabbed her undergarments, I noticed that my hand grabbed one familiar clothing that every girl always wear under their skirt… a pure white underwear… with laces on it. At this point, I might have a nosebleed if I holding it for too long, so I just put it among the pile of her clothes that she threw at me earlier, just to avoid it from happening on me._

_After that hectic moment there, she was finally in her sleeping outfit and was getting ready to sleep. So, where does that leaves me?_

"_So, I want you to wash the clothes for me. I need those clothes for tomorrow."_

_Say what? "Why do I have to wash your underwear and clothes? Can't you do it by yourself or anything?"_

_When I think about it, in my place, if there's a guy that grabs hold of a girl's underwear, or even wanted to wash one, he might be branded as a pervert. And same thing goes in the anime world if the main character gets an awkward situation with the female characters and sees her naked as well. But in this world, that kind of rules doesn't seem to applied to me since that she said I'm her familiar and she's just let the flow going normally… wait a minute, does this mean that I'm nothing more than just a mere familiar and not a human here?!_

"_Wash, huh?" I took a glance at her underwear among that pile of her clothing, "Enjoyable, yet annoying…" after having some weird thoughts, I shook my head in disagreement and thinks back with a clear thought, "No, I should be annoyed about it…"_

_Time for a counter attack on this girl… drum roll, please! "Hey, I'll never, EVER do your laundry—"_

"_Who do you think is going to take care of you?" she shots me back with her own words… and caused the drum roll come to a halt._

"_You're my familiar. Housekeeping, laundry, errands and other things that I've commanded to you are obviously jobs for you to do. You better have my clothes ready for tomorrow morning…" she then shifts to a better side to get some shut eye. "Don't you worry… as long as you do your job, I'll feed you…" she explains just a little bit more as she yawns._

"_What, I'm like a dog to you now?!" I tried to retaliate, but only to hear her asleep peacefully, thus ending our little debate for good. At this point, I can only just sigh in defeat and refocused back onto the pile of clothes on the floor._

"_I guess I'll have to go with the flow for now…" I added before I took that pile with me and went out of her room to get my chore started. Brr… I didn't notice until just now that how cold really is this place! The chill at night over here is really cold compared to my place!_

_One thing I do know is that with the power of Wizard, it makes my job easier to handle these kinds of things. With the assist of Water Styles to clean her clothes with ease without using any detergent on it and Flame Styles to make her clothes dry at a faster rate, her uniform is as good as brand new. And I just realized something from using these rings…_

"_I think that my powers have downgraded from a tool of Phantom hunting to laundry works… seriously, I wish I could go really for a fight…" I just sighed before going back to her room and took the night off._

* * *

***present day (morning)***

Fortunately for me, I already used to wake up early in the morning because back in my place, that'll be the time where Tetzu-san was about to start our magic training. As annoying as it is, it eventually became a habit.

"Right… time to wake the sleeping beauty up…"

I simply stand up, grabbed her freshly washed clothes on the table and pulled the blanket away from her. She was surprised from the actions that I've made earlier with a yawn.

"Huh~? Who are you?" she mumbles for a little bit in her half-asleep mode.

And my way of replying back to her? I simply copied her actions from last night by putting her clothes that was neatly folded back to her.

"*sigh* You said that you want this to be ready by morning, so I just do what you said…" I explained to her as she gets up from her sleep, yawns for a bit and rubs her eyes to get the sleepiness off from her.

"That's right… you're my familiar that I've summoned yesterday, right?" she took her uniform and realized that something was missing. "Where's my underwear?"

"Are you kidding me?! At least get that yourself! There's no way I'll be taking those for you!"

She turns her attention to me and replied, "I'm going to make you skip breakfast…"

She hit the nail right on my head… you have no idea that my limit of patience is at its breaking point.

"It's at the bottom drawer. Go get them for me…" she pointed out to the location as I have no other choice but to obey her command for the sake of breakfast. I tried to use the Connect Ring last night in order to get my usual meal of the day, but when I pulled my hand out, I grabbed… nothing. Other than the bike inside of the magic circle and the fact that I need a material for conjuring my WizarSwordGun from it, there's nothing else I can pulled out from it. I guess this would take some time to get the hang of this place…

"Geez, all of this for a breakfast… it better be something worth it for all of his mess that I've been through…" I mumbled for a bit before taking on of her underwear and tossed it to her.

At this time, while she was getting out from her bed, I grab hold of the chain and signaling her to take it off from me.

"Hey, can you take this thing off already? It's pretty much annoying to walk around with it…" I asked her while she was wearing her underwear.

"No." she replied to me with a nonchalant tone.

"Look, I won't run off again! Especially after being brought to this place already! Besides, where else I can run to since that I'm gonna be stuck here for a while?!" I asked while looking at her, which I immediately look away due to the fact that she's a girl with only her underwear on.

"Oh, be quiet already…" she scolded before throwing her uniform to me.

"Now what?!"

"Put the uniform on me."

Excuse me? You're kidding me, right?

"Why do I have to do this?! Can't you put our own clothes on?"

She keeps her glare at me and began to speak once again, "When they have a servant, aristocrats would NEVER put their clothes on themselves!"

I stand up and began my argument with her, "What aristocrats? Don't be such a—"

"Okay then, no food for you. I won't take off the chain from you either." She intervenes to cut short of my argument and piles me down with more of her threats.

Darn it, she hit the nail RIGHT on the money...

If it wasn't for the contract and the deal that we made, I might explode to her with harsh words, but then again, she might use her magic spell to blow me up… better keep that in mind…

* * *

After what it seems like forever to put her clothes on, with the clip of her button of her cape, looks like my duty is done… for now.

"Done… now, like you promised, take off this thing from me… it's really itchy!"

"Fine… stop complaining already…" she takes out the key from her pocket and began to unlock the padlock that was located on my neck.

While she's doing that, I couldn't help it but noticed that when she's quiet, she's pretty cute… I admit that. I can't believe that despite her attitude of being an aristocrat and such, she really does have an innocent look on her face. Why her attitude can't be the same as her appearance? That, I can't tell…

"What?" she asked, breaking my trance of looking at her cute face that turned sour in a split second.

"N-no, it's nothing…"

With the sound of a click, it has finally unlocked and she takes off that collar away from my neck. Now that feels much better as I rubbed my neck a few times and turns my head a few times to hear some cracks coming from my neck to loosen it up.

"We're going already…" she said while walking towards the table to take her wand.

"Eh? Where to?"

"To get breakfast, of course…"

FINALLY, something to eat!

* * *

***In a large dining hall***

As of right now, both of us are now entering at the dining area where most mages are chatting with other mages while waiting for their breakfast to be served. Man, look at those foods, most of them are high standards, like the ones they served in a hotel and the smell coming from those foods are enough to make my mouth watering. Seriously though, these guys sure know how to treat a person well.

I couldn't help it but to realize the whole place here is similar to a place where Harry Potter was studying. I may not be a big fan of it, but the flare this place is given is really similar to it. I wonder if this world is based on that movie… or is it the other way around?

"Ah, there they are… the famous runaway familiar and his master…" I heard Kirche whispering to her blonde friend that was next to her. I just simply ignores it as of right now, I'm really need some supply of food in my stomach.

"Damn~, what a feast! Is today is some sort of anniversary or something? Man, this is a feast for breakfast! Even back home isn't serve as this much!"

"Would you pull the seat back already for me? You're so inconsiderate." Louise commanded me, making me snaps out from watching all of those foods served on the table.

"Hai, hai…" I just simply do as she told and when she's sits at her seat, now's my turn to sit next to her… or so I thought.

"What is it now? You know that I didn't eat anything since last night, so—" I tried to asked her, but she only keeps pointing down at the floor. It took me a while to understand what she was to say, until when I look down, I saw a small plate right next to her feet.

"It's a small plate. What's the fuss about it?"

"Only aristocrats sit here. A peasant sits there." She elaborated to me some more of it while still pointing down on the ground…

"Eh?! You're kidding me, right?!" I said in surprise, only to hear some giggles coming from other female mages around me. Darn it, she really treats me like a dog!

The breakfast time has arrived and all of the students are prayed for their blessings of their meal.

"_Our great founder of magic Brimir and her Highness, we thank you for this small breakfast._"

Tell that to the meal that was right in front of me… it was mine that have a SMALL breakfast and it was nothing more than just a loaf of bread.

That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. But still, a meal is a meal and I better not let it spoiled. Man, I could really use for a BIG doughnut right now, a plain sugar to be precise. I don't know why Haruto like that kind of stuff but once you've tried it for yourself, only THEN you understand how Haruto feels about those doughnuts.

* * *

***Outside of the academy***

After having such a simple meal around here, I followed Louise to the front yard as she began to lecture me about this whole familiar thing to me.

"Familiars are usually left outside during the meals. I especially let you stay with me."

"Geez, I'd have been happier to be separated from you!" I complaint again but as usual, she just ignores me with an annoyed look on her face. As I looked around, I noticed that most of the students today are being with their masters… "What's everybody doing?"

She paused for a minute before continuing on with her speech after listening to my question. "Oh, there isn't any class for the second years for today. They're building relationships with their new familiar so that they would gain trusts."

"Oh, I'd love to build _that_…" I just simply murmured to myself as I still remember the treatment that I received from this lady over here since last night.

"Oh? What do we have here?" a female voice was heard from behind and as I turned around, I see that HUGE lizard was being patted by Kirche.

"Whoa?! Don't surprise me like that with that lizard of yours!" I said in a surprising tone.

"Hm~, is this your first time seeing a salamander?" she asked me. I know that salamanders are small but this is ridiculous! I've never seen the lizard that was a BIG as a Komodo Dragon!

"You better keep that lizard of yours on leash! It's dangerous, y'know?!"

She just replied to me with a smile on her face while continue to rub that salamander's head. "It's fine. A familiar with a contract is obedient to its master. It wouldn't run away from me. Right~, Flame?"

"_**Nyuk! Nyuk, nyuk!**_" the salamander replied while waggling its flaming tail as Kirche looks onto Louise with a pleased look, which she annoyed her even further.

"Just mind your own business!" Louise scolded her as Kirche began to stand up and speak to her.

"Hey, maybe you just brought a peasant that you found walking on the streets to begin with?" she began to attack Louise with her words. Truth to be told, Kirche wasn't far off from what she said. I did remember walking around the city after the battle with the Bull Phantom… is she a psychic or something? "You concealed it well with the explosion." She added.

"No! I did the summoning properly! And he appeared from that summoning!" she counters with her words of her own. Louise wasn't too far off with that either. I did put my hand onto that green portal and I paid the price and ended up being here with her. That's what you get when curiosity gets the best of you.

"Well, it's a perfect match for Louise the Zero anyways…" Kirche added with a laugh that where most rich ladies does in the movies before walking to another place with her lizard.

"That woman! What's wrong with her?!" she began to sound a little bit threatening with her fist shuts tightly as veins appeared on her fist.

"Louise the Zero? What is she saying, Louise?"

That is when I just triggered a time bomb in her… oh boy, she's REALLY pissed right now…

"Don't you just stand around here, bring me tea or something?!" she gives me the order in an angry tone before walking off to somewhere.

"You know… if you just add 'please' at the end of it while not in a bad mood, maybe I'll do just that?" I just simply talked to myself. In the end, the only way to calm her down is just doing as what she just said. Who would have thought that a magician in training like me turns into her butler to do her works? I'm sure didn't see this one coming…

While I'm walking aimlessly around the yard, I'm still thinking about how to get back home and at the same time, where the heck am I supposed to get the tea? I already know that Connect Ring wouldn't work here, so that's out of the option. From out of the blue, a bug-eye familiar just appeared and that thing just scared the heck out of me, causing me to bump onto someone behind me as she dropped her tray of food onto the ground.

"Ah, I'm sorry! This thing just scared the heck out of me!" I apologized to the maid that was behind me before the bug-eyed familiar wanders off away to another place.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really." She replied to me with a kind tone. Why can't Louise follow this girl's example?

At closer inspection, I already know that this timid girl wears a maid's clothing but the most striking feature that most students doesn't have or I even noticed since appeared in this place was that she's double black, as in black hair and black eyes, just like me. And let's not forget that she has that… curves and sizes of B-W-H that most men are craving for…

…alright, I better stop acting like a pervert to avoid more misunderstanding as it is and better help out with the little accident that I've done earlier.

As I wanted to pick up the cake that was on the ground, at the same time, she does the same thing as what I was about to do, only to our shock, both of us pulled back our hands from each other and from that time, both of us have this faint blush on our faces.

"I'm sorry…" a kind tone was heard from the maid that I bumped to earlier.

"No, no… it was my bad…" I apologized to her as I picked up the cake on the ground before placing it onto the plate that she had on her hand at this time.

She then noticed the marks at the back of my left hand and started to ask me about it. "Um, excuse me, would you be the familiar of Miss Valliere?"

"Eh? You know about me as well?"

"It's already well-known that a peasant was summoned as a familiar." She replied to me with a smile. These kinds of news aren't like a virus… but it sure spreads like one.

"Hm~… well, I still don't understand much about these aristocrat and peasant stuff anyways…" I said to her while scratching the back of my ear with my hand while thinking about this matter.

"Hm? People who can use magic are aristocrats and everyone else is a peasant, right?" she replied.

"Oh~, I get it now. So that's how it is!" I said while placing my right palm onto my open left hand.

To make things short and easier for me to understand, those who have magic, congratulations! You're an aristrocrat and those who isn't, you're just another regular dude on the block. If that's the case, shouldn't I be treated as one? Oh, wait a minute, these people still didn't knew about the existence of magic that dwells within me, and not to mention the Wyvern Phantom is still sleeping inside of me, waiting for the right time to destroy the shell and appeared in the reality, just to create mayhem. I gotta find the right timing for reveal my true self as a magician… or a wizard, in this case.

"So, you're a mage as well?" I asked the pretty maid that was in front of me as she replied to me with a little shock on her face.

"Absolutely not! My name is Siesta, and I'm just a maid in the campus. I'm a peasant, just like you." She introduced herself to me. She's really a good girl and I guess I should introduce myself to her as well.

"The name's Nozomi Saigo, and I'm currently Louise's familiar… you can call me Saigo." I introduced myself to Siesta.

"Saigo…-san. That's a unique name for you." she compliments me with a smile. I gotta say, she's really cute and being polite to someone like me adds up to some more points in my book. Something tells me that both of us are going to get along just fine.

"Hey!" our little time came to a halt as both of us heard the shout of a certain playboy and as of right now, he's patting his gigantic mole on his lap and right in front of him was the blonde girl that was with Kirche earlier in the dining hall. Her blonde hair was styled into long, Victorian ringlets, with a red hair bow in back, despite wearing the same school clothes like Louise.

According to Siesta-chan, her name is Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency or Montmorency for short. From the looks of it, she is Guiche's girlfriend… well, until what I saw last night.

"Is my cake ready yet?" the playboy asked Siesta-chan and she was about to go a little bit panic for a bit.

"Yes, right away!" she was about to take a leave… that was until I intervene from her advance.

"Siesta-chan, let me send this food to him personally." I said to her while taking the plate away from her.

"But, that's…"

"Don't worry about it. Consider this an apologetic way for accidentally bumping to you without looking around beforehand …" I said to her with a confident tone. It's time to do a little payback for what he did to me last night. He thought that he had the last laugh after shaking me up at the sky? Think again. "This cake is sure enough for that snobby guy."

While I was walking toward his direction, he was currently right in the middle of his date.

"I've talked with Vendent for a whole night."

"Really? The entire night…" Montmorency said with a sweatdrop on her head with a confused look on her face while she's rubbing her finger at the top of her familiar's head, which it was a frog.

"Yeah, these intelligent eyes, this amazing fur… it really is the familiar reserved for me." He praised himself with those sweet words of his.

"Whenever you're with me, be sure to keep it underground." She reminded him,

And with that, I've delivered the cake that he was asking for. "Here ya' go!"

"Ah, bring me seconds on tea as well." He asked while not paying attention to me but remained his gaze upon her. "Your familiar really resembles you in how cute it is."

There he goes again with his words…

"You flatter me like always." she took it as a compliment.

"I never lie to your eyes…" he said that cheesy word that he used on the girl that he dated last night, but Montmorency began to suspect his recent activities.

"But recently, I heard a rumor that you've start dating a first year." she said it to him, leaving Guiche flinches for a bit as a respond. I can't let this chance go…

"Nonsence! There's never a—"

"—_hidden side in my affection for you~_, right?" I began to tease him while mimicking his voice. Those words are enough to gain both of their attention before I walk away from them.

"Wh-what are you saying?" he stutters for a bit with the respond that I've said to him earlier. Oh, I'm SO gonna enjoy this little payback. I stopped my pace from where I'm moving and began to attack him word by word.

"Let me see here… correct me if I'm wrong, but the cloak's color is different by the class year, right? Black is for second year and the brown one that I saw last night was a first year. My assumption was right about last night, after all…" I pondered for a bit with a happy tone on my face.

"What is he talking about, Guiche?" Montmorency asked him, leaving him in a panic state in this current situation.

"Get back to your work, pageboy!" he told me as he stood up from his seat.

"Nah, I think you've might mistaken me for a pageboy, yo!" my expression towards him leaves him with a surprised look on his face.

"You're Louise the Zero's familiar…" he pointed out the obvious thing that he knew.

"Well, thanks for last night, man! C'ya!" I continue to walk away from him with a smile on my face. Now, Montmorency began to get more suspicious about him.

"Hey Guiche, what's this about?" she asked him, leaving him dumbfounded by the new information that she's been feed on just now.

"U-uh, remember what I told you? There was a little something about that peasant familiar, that's all…" he tried to sweet talk out of his way from this mess, but I ain't gonna let that happen.

And speaking of which, here comes the girl that he was dating last night, and she is searching for someone and I know just the person that she was looking for. And I must say, I was quite amused to see him panic even more than ever. Time to give him a little bit more of a 'load'.

"Guiche-sama… where is he?" she asked herself while looking around.

"Ah, your Guiche-sama that you've been looking for is right over there." I said while pointing the direction of his current location. This girl was happy to see him as she began to follow him. Let's see if you can get out of this one, playboy…

"K-katie!" he stutters for a bit before he lets go of Montmorency's hand and acts like his usual self. "Hi~"

"I've been searching for you, Guiche-sama." Katie said to him, while Montmorency glares at him as things aren't going to be pretty for him. "I thought I'd bring the soufflé that I was talking about last night for tea-time." She added with full of hope, leaving him more dumbfounded than as it is.

"Ah… well that's…"

"Last night?" Montmerency began to attack him with her words. Oh Guiche, you've got two ticking time bomb, waiting to be exploded at any moment…

"Y-you see…" he tried to explain to her so that he could get out of the mess that he made. Time to pull down the curtain for this guy.

"Lucky you, dude! You said something like, '_I'd love to have a taste of that_' last night, right?"

"Y-you?!" will you look at his panic face? That's something to see, other than his usual playboy stuff.

"What? You did say it, after all. I'm just stating the obvious…" I shrugged.

The time is ticking in for double explosion… get your safety helmet on, big shot!

"Guiche, what's the meaning of this?" Montmorency demanded an explanation as he tried to maintain his cool appearance in front of the ladies… and let's not forget to mention that they have caught the attention of the whole student body around that area.

"What have been talking about all this time, peasant?! You've making these ladies get the wrong idea!" he protested on the statement that I've told to him.

"Wrong idea about what, hm? It's your fault for double dating in the first place."

That answer alone was enough to give him a shock of his life. Just a few more seconds before the time bomb explodes…

"Double dating?!" Katie said in surprise.

"So you DID lay your fingers on this first year!" Montmorency argues with him as her rage began to pile up on her.

"P-please, the perfume Montmorency! Please don't let your rose-like face with anger. his is some kind of mistake, and—" He tried to calm her down, only to be realized that he had one more girl that he has to worry about.

"You're horrible! You said I'm the only one!" Katie exclaimed to the panic playboy as things didn't go as he planned.

"A-anyway, both of you calm down…"

The bomb is gonna explode in 3… 2… 1…

"You liar!"

***SLAP!***

All he gets was a double slap at the same cheek by both girls, getting humiliated right in front of the student body and as for me? An eye for an eye for what he did to me and he deserves that slap.

"You got dumped, Guiche! Well, you deserved it after all!" the jolly student pointed out.

The whole student body continues to laugh at him as of right now, Guiche shifts his attention to me. He slowly stands up while ignoring the pain on his cheek.

"Looks like you don't know the manners you should show towards aristocrats…" he began to said in an angry tone.

"Sorry, but from where I came from, those kinds of crap are nothing more than a piece of history on the modern people like me."

"Very well…" he smirked as he pointed out his rose-wand at me. "Familiar, I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" as in… card games? On motorcycles? Card games on motorcycles? Oh wait, medieval times don't have those kinds of things. I can pretty much tell from what he said.

"Exactly, I declare a duel." And this is the part where he began to act tough and use his sweet mouth of his to his advantage… "You're a peasant, and only a familiar. Yet, you insulted me and above all, you've made two ladies cry!"

"Cry? Come on, they were furious on ya' for cheating them in the first place!" I countered his words easily, as more laughs began to fill the air.

"You better be ready for this! I'll wait for you at Vestry field in 30 minutes!" he declared war on me as he made his way out my view. While he's walking away, Louise chimed in and boy, she sure is angry…

"What do you think you're doing?!" she argues with me while dragging my arm.

"What's with you?"

"Don't 'what' me, you idiot! What do _you_ think you're doing accepting a duel?" she continues to scold at me while dragging my arm further.

"What's wrong with that and where the heck are we going?"

"You're going to apologize to Guiche. He might still forgive you."

That statement of hers is one thing that I can't accept as I simply just shrugs her grip on my arm and looked at her for a moment with fire in my eyes. "Nope, it ain't gonna happen."

"Huh?" she said in surprise.

"Why do I have to apologize to him?" I looked away from her, trying to avoid her gaze upon me.

"You don't understand anything, do you? Peasants can't win against aristocrats! You'll be lucky if you get away with only injuries." She tried to persuade me to make an apology to him and prevent this duel from happening, but as usual, I'm quite stubborn at times.

I simply just shook off my hand from her grip while looking at her with a serious look. "That's where you're wrong, Louise. Nothing in this world is impossible to do. Heck, even if the odds are stacked against me, I'll still find my way of winning. And more importantly, I'm even more worried if HE's the one that gone injured, not me…"

"W-what are you saying?!" Louise exclaimed.

"Just believe in me."

"Eh?" she began to calm down but still with the confused look on her face.

"All I want is for you to believe in me. Besides…" the expression on my face turns from being serious to calm, "…you did say that you wanted to have the best familiar of all time, right? I'll show you… that I can turn your wish… into hope." I added while looking at the ring on my right hand, leaves her even more confused.

"So, where's this Vestry field that he mentioned?" I asked the jolly student.

"Ah~, it's over that way. You can't missed it…" he pointed out the location, thus making me happy about it.

"Malicorne!" she blamed him.

"Well, see ya' in half an hour, then… ja naa~" I said to her in a sing-a-long tone before taking my leave but I paused for a moment without looking back. "And Louise… be sure to be there…" and with that, I began to take my leave once again.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I got a little errand to do…" I finish off my speech and continued on walking towards Siesta-chan, who seems shocked to see me accepting that challenge with no fear whatsoever.

"This, I've got to see!" Malicorne said with full of excitement on his face.

"Ah mou~! He's a familiar and yet he does whatever he wants!" she blames herself before she ponders for a bit about my words earlier. "Turning my wish… into hope?"

Meanwhile, when I was about to start chatting with Siesta-chan, she was in a panic mode. I can pretty much figure it out what's coming up next...

"S-Saigo-san! No peasants have ever beaten an aristocrat before." Siesta said in concern.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. Besides… there's a little favor that I want you to do for me…" I said to her with a calm tone, which she just blinked.

* * *

***Meanwhile, at the headmaster's tower***

At this time, Professor Colbert, an elderly headmaster dubbed Osmond and Miss Longueville are right in the middle of the meeting of what Colbert explains to him on the current situation.

"Hm… we don't have any previous cases of peasants of becoming familiars before…" Osmond ponders for a bit.

"There's a bigger problem than that, headmaster…" Colbert took out the book that he held onto from the library as he starts to flip the pages on it. "I wasn't familiar with the rune that appeared, and upon researching it… it looks exactly like this…" he said while showing Osmond the page with the said rune on it.

This matter has caught the interest of the headmaster as he began to told Miss Longueville to leave the room as the two men inside the room began to discuss it over the rune.

* * *

***Let's head back to the battle area***

Alright, this is it. The showdown between the playboy Guiche and the magician-in-training of the modern world that no one wanted to miss. This is the time where I shall display my true colors… only when I got something that I told Siesta-chan about the little errand I wanted her to do earlier.

Among the crowds, Kirche is also look forward to see the upcoming battle and accompanied her was the bluenette with glasses, wielding a long staff while reading her book.

"He sure is entertaining." Kirche pointed out as her friend just simply turns the page on her book.

"I compliment you for not running away."

"Are you kidding me? I've been itching to lay a hand on someone like you since yesterday!" I said with a confident tone while my fist is tightens up for a fight.

"Wait!" Oh great, here comes the party pooper… even with those convincing words that I've told her, it seems like she doesn't accept it just the way it is. "Guiche, cut it out already! Duels are prohibited!"

"What's prohibited are duels between aristocrats. He's a peasant, so there is no problem about it." He explains to her.

"That's… only because we never had anything like this before…" she hesitates for a bit while trying to cope with the situation and then, he noticed something about her.

"Ah, could it be that your girly heart has been moved by him?" he teased her, changing her expression from being worried to a furious look on her face.

"Who would?! Don't be ridiculous! I just can't bear to watch my familiar get beaten up!" she protested everything that he accused her and the only thing I can think of at this time is just sigh over her actions…

"Whatever you may say, the duel cannot be stopped." Guiche stated as two petals of rose are being thrown onto the ground. One of them began to shines brightly and as the portal opens up from below, slowly, an armor of bronze was conjured out from it.

From what I can see, its helmet has wings on its ears and the face at the front of the armor looks like a dog or a wolf to me… I can't tell. It also got a HUGE shoulder pads and not to mention that this one has the curves and that thing wields a spear on her hand.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze. Therefore a bronze golem Valkyrie will be your opponent." He introduced himself.

And the other petal that was being plucked off from his rose-wand, a short sword was conjured from the petal. The length of the bronze sword has the same length as my arm. At least that he's being a gentleman, knowing that it is bad enough to attack someone who is unarmed.

"Oh, sweet! A short sword! Don't mind if I d—" what comes next is something that was something unexpected…

***POW!***

With that sudden attack, I was grunting in pain, holding my stomach and on my knees. His Valkryie landed a blow on my stomach and it wasn't a good one…

"Damn it… that's a cheap shot!" I simply grumble in pain while looking at his smirking face, which he looks like he was satisfied about it.

"It's natural for an aristocrat, who's a mage, to fight using magic…" Guiche said while sniffing his rose-wand on his hand before his Valkryie does a hard back hand smash onto me, which sends me flying towards Louise. If I didn't put up my arms in defense, I would've suffered a terrible blow to the head and might ended up having a coma.

That attack causes Louise run towards my direction and she began to beg for me to end this battle immediately before things could get worse. "You see, a peasant can never win against a mage!"

"Louise, are you… kidding me? There's no way that I'll back away from that statement alone…" I reminded her as I slowly pull myself up after taking the blow from his toy. "Besides, didn't I tell you to put your hope to me?"

"Saigo… but—"

"Nope, I ain't backing off this time… besides—"

"Saigo-san!" a voice was heard from afar and when I turn around, I see Siesta-chan running towards me and it looks like she brought something that I wanted to have earlier.

"Hold that thought, Louise…" I said to her before Siesta-chan handing a plate to me… and it was a rather large plain sugar doughnut. Just what I need!

While I have my time with the doughnut, some students think that '_Why a familiar eating a doughnut during a duel?_' and some of them found it weird. Guiche just simply laughs at my actions and Louise was getting annoyed by it, but who cares? This is doughnut time for me, after all! This thing is like a spinach to Popeye in the old school cartoons that I've used to watch since I was a kid.

"Oh Louise, you really are worthy of your title! Your familiar still have time to eat? Why, you didn't feed him, hm?" Guiche continue to mock at Louise and soon, the whole student body began to laugh at us. Siesta-chan can only be worried for what's going to happen next.

"Thanks for the doughnut, Siesta-chan!" I said with a happy smile while handing it back to Siesta-chan. As the laughs dims down, I shifted my attention back to the playboy and this time… it's MY turn to have some fun. "Okay, where were we?"

I think I've just hit her nerve point of being angry at me… "You idiot! Why did you still wanted to continue on with the fight?!"

"Because he pissed me off…"

"Eh?" she was surprised with my sudden answer.

"Mages, aristocrats or whatever that related to those kinds of things **(except myself for being a Wizard)**, you guys sure are bossy…"

"What are you blabbering about?!" she questioned me sternly as I just simply stands right in front of her, facing the playboy who seems amused by the little quarrel that I had with Louise. No more hiding… it's show time, folks.

"You know… usually, a magician like me can never reveal their secrets to the public… but starting from today—" I made a gesture with my right hand to show him the ring on my middle finger, which consist of Driver On Ring and placed it onto my belt where the palm was located.

**= _Doraibā_**_** On!**_**_ …Pureezu!_ =**

The belt around my waist began to materialize into a WizarDriver and much to everyone's surprise, including Guiche and Louise herself, the voice that was heard out of nowhere was actually coming from my belt during the recognition of the ring that I've used on it.

"W-what is that?" he stutters for a bit while questioning me about the sudden appearance of my driver.

"Saigo-san…" Siesta began to feel a little bit concerned about me.

"—I guess this would be the perfect time where I should reveal it you that even I can perform something that you guys can do... such as magic." I announced it confidently as murmurs among the student began to get spread amongst them. They've never heard a familiar, a peasant no less; can ever use magic other than aristocrats.

"Saigo? You can learn magic?!" Louise asked in shock after hearing what I've told the whole student body just now.

"And you're a magician?" Siesta began to ask.

"Impossible! A peasant like you knows magic?! Don't make me laugh!" Guiche threatens me with his usual sweet mouth.

"I'm not… I'm just stating the obvious..." I shrugged before switching the lever of the WizarDriver, facing the Hand Author to the left and letting out a usual ringtone, making them surprised as this is the first time they've heard such a thing or some new language that they haven't heard before.

**= _Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~_ =**

The ringtone continues on as I placed my ruby Flame Ring onto my left middle finger before flipping the 'goggles' of the ring down. "If you're still curious about it, let me show you what MY real magic can do. Henshin!"

"Henshin?" Louise said, confused by the term I just said.

By placing my left hand onto the Hand Author—

**_= Fureimu~ ...Pureezu! =_**

—I simply made a gesture with my left arm to the side and a red magic circle appears next to me and SLOWLY makes its way moving from left to right to begin the transformation.

**= _HI… HI… HI! HI! HI! =_  
**

What comes next shocks the whole students who witnessing my transformation. What was starts off with a regular dude, added by the magic circle appears from out of nowhere and if you add those two up, I am now donned with the familiar armor that I've used to battle with. Everyone around me was speechless to see this kind of stuff. Might as well introduced myself to these guys…

"You're not the only one with such cool title. Back from where I come from, I have numerous titles. Some called me the Bling Rider, some even called me the two-gun salute rider. But, there's one name that makes me famous… and they called me… Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Kamen Rider… WIZARD?" Louise was surprised by the title that I have, especially the last word of the name, which leads to her eyes wide open.

**(Insert full song: Last Engage from Kamen Rider Girls)**

"Remember this, Guiche the Bronze! Life… is SHOW TIME!" I stated while pointing toward his direction while showing the Flame Ring at my left hand.

After my introduction was made to the public, it was a little bit silent, other than the feel of the wind that flutters my trench coat. After a few moment of silence, the very first thing that I've heard was—

"EH~~?!"

Yep, I just love the sound of that surprise tone in this mid time of crisis I'm in right now.

"A wizard?!"

"Her familiar is a wizard?!"

"And what's with his clothes?! He's different from the one than before!"

"Are those rubies on him? Is he an aristocrat?"

"T-that's impossible! You can't learn magic!" Guiche was stuttered for a bit after witnessing my sudden transformation. It is then he began to let out a slight chuckle from his tone, as if he's denying it on what he just saw earlier. "Y-yeah, that's right! Your appearance was the only thing that was changed! You're still just the same weakling!" Guiche began to calm himself down before ordering his Valkryie to attack towards me with its lance in hand.

The Valkryie began to stab me with it, only to be parried to the side. With such large opening, both of my hands began to burn up as I give it a one-two punch and finished it off with a flaming kick, pushing it back with a hole right at its chest armor. And a few moments later, as I did a back flip by running up on its armor and landed perfectly on the ground, it exploded from my concentrated flames that focused onto the place where I've landed my blow earlier.

"What the—?!" while he was still in shock, I simply flicked my wrist and stand strong from my current position.

"Hey, let me remind you to NEVER judge a book by its cover. And that's just me holding back my true strength." I mocked him, which strikes his nerve as he swings around his rose-wand in order to conjure out 2 more of his toys from the ground.

"It seems like you're getting serious. So am I!"

I quickly take out a ring from my ring holder and wear it onto my right middle finger. Then, I pressed down the lever on the belt to switch the position of the Hand Author to the right before placing my right hand onto it.

_**= Konekuto …Pureezu! =**_

With a magic circle appears on my right side, I simply extend my arm into it and I can hear one of the girls scream in surprise as she pointed out that another magic circle appears right above the short sword earlier and saw a hand just popped right out from it. Without hesitation, I grabbed it and quickly pull it out from where it is left standing, and exits the portal to reveal my WizarSwordGun that has been materialized and ready to be used at anytime.

"Much better… let's see how long you'll last with this kind of material…" I said to myself while looking at my weapon, switching it into Sword Mode.

"No way! He can also materialize a weapon?!" Louise said it again with a shocking look on her face. She might think that she had the best familiar among the rest of them all. Even the playboy had a hard time trying to understand this current flow of mine.

Both the Valkyries and I began to clash our weapons at each other. One of them tried to stab me with its lance as the other tried to slash me from different directions. Despite their attempts, I manage to parry both blows at the same time while doing some side flips in mid-air, all thanks to my swordsmanship and acrobatic skills. For some reason that I don't know, these guys aren't actually that hard to beat, compared to the Phantom's grunts that I've to put up with on rare occasions.

With one upper slash onto one of the Valkyrie's armor to leave a big gap on it, the other one tries to strike again downwards but missed by a mile . I sidestepped to let the wounded Valkryie slashed onto its own partner with a cut onto its helmet. With that in mind, I quickly make a quick step to the back and open up the palm on my WizarSwordGun to let out another cool ringtone.

_**= Come on a slash, shake hands! Come on a slash, shake hands! =**_

Much to everyone's confusion, they still can't believe the voice was coming out from my weapon. I just simply placed my left hand onto the palm of the sword and shakes hands with it to activate the finisher move.

_**= Fureimu~ surashu suteraiku! =**_

After that announcement was made, everyone was surprised to see a few magic circles appeared on my sword as it began to heat things up immediately.

_**= HI! HI! HI! … HI! HI! HI! =**_

Once the ringtone has stopped, I immediately ducked down from the double attack coming from both of the Valkyries that lunges their lances forward and use this opening that appears right in front of me by slashing it horizontally, hitting both of them at the same time, followed by a diagonal slash onto them. When both contacts were made, I simply turn around and both of his toys exploded into oblivion. At this point, Guiche was getting impatient as his masterpieces turns into piles of scrap. At the same time, the students began to cheer up for my victory over the battle. But it doesn't seem like it's over just yet.

I slowly turn around to see his angry face and decided to mock him with one thing that I knew best and I've read from certain website that I've used to see.

"U MAD, BRO?" believe me, behind this very mask, I made a troll face out of it.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS DEFEAT!" the furious Guiche said in anger and swings his rose-wand, to create 6 more of his toys.

"This is bad! If he's getting serious, there's no way Saigo's going to survive…" Louise began to feel concerned about this matter, but hey, look at the upside, she did ask for the BEST familiar and she DID get one.

"Sweet! More toys to wreck down!" I said with a smirk behind my helmet and began to head towards them while switching my weapon to gun mode.

One by one, they dashed towards me with their lance aiming at my heart, but with the speed that I currently have, I manage to parry their lance to the side before shooting a few times on their head and repeated the same process with the others. It may look like some low trick, but anything goes and I won't hold back my skills either.

"Is that all you g—"

***SLASH!***

"OWOWOW!* I winced in pain that I didn't see the incoming attack from his toys that slashes my back with it, thus they have circled around me while pointing their lance at me.

"So, what would it be? I'm still in a good mood for you to apologize to your earlier actions…" Guiche proposed the deal to me with a smirk on his face, thinking that he had me cornered.

What was the answer I was looking for as a reply? Closing the palm on my weapon before re-opens it again.

**= Come**_** on a shooting, shake hands! Come on a shooting, shake hands! =**_

By placing my palm once again on it—

**= _Fureimu~_**_****__ sh_ooting **_suteraiku!_ =**

—I've locked on my weapon for the Shooting Strike and Guiche noticed on my attempt. He ordered all of his Valkryies to stab me at once in six different parts. It was a close shave that I managed to jump high from the last one which it nearly stabbed my toe. It's my turn to retaliate.

_**= HI! HI! HI! … HI! HI! HI! =**_

With my weapon on full power, I did a 360 motion in the air, shooting my targets directly on their heads before landing down right at the center.

"Boom, head shot!" that was the last words that I said while resting my gun onto my shoulders before the Valkyries explodes into scraps of bronze as Guiche was still in shock to see his toys went kaboom. "Rest in pieces…"

The next thing I knew, my WizarSwordGun was also losing its durability and turns into scraps of bronze as well, due to the material that it was used couldn't withstand the double strike. Seriously, I really need something that can hold on much longer than just a strike or two…

"Now then… time to pull down the curtain on you…" I declared as I walk towards the frightened Guiche.

"I-I…" he was lost in words while I'm closing our gaps even closer. When he regained his senses and realized HE's the one who is cornered, there's only one thing that he could say, "I give up!"

As I stopped my pace, the next thing I heard is the cheer coming from the mages who witness the whole battle right in front of them. Kirche begin to gain interest on me while Siesta-chan can't believe that I won against an aristocrat and as for Guiche? Well, he's in the slump after his defeat.

"He actually won?!" one of the boys said in surprise.

"What kind of familiar is he?" the girl that was shocked earlier about grabbing the sword earlier ponders for a bit.

"Louise really do have the best familiar after all!" another mage shouted among the crowds.

"An aristocrat… lost to a peasant?" he murmurs to himself.

"Well, so much for fun battle… but at least I can't complain about it…" I said to myself before I de-henshin back to normal.

**(End of insert song)**

Louise then approaches to me with a serious look on her face, which might lead us to a LONG debate after this mess…

"Saigo… what ARE you?"

"Me? I'm your hope, like I said before, Louise. And I know that you have TONS of questions that you wanted me to answer, but we can do it later…" I replied to her with a smile on my face before taking my leave from the place to head off somewhere where my feet leads me.

I got a funny feeling that there's someone who's been watching me from somewhere but I simply just ignores it as I'm still enjoying my moment of victory.

"This place is really interesting, after all… I might stick around for a while before finding my way back home…" I said to myself while looking at the Cross Ring that I held on my hand. I wonder if I should give this ring to her?


	3. T3: Sentinent Sword and A Phantom

***Night time***

As of this time, Louise and I are in our room, ready for a little debate, which I already know that she has a LOT of question for me to answer. And for some reason that I don't know, even Kirche and Tabitha was also present in this room, which caught their interest about the earlier battle… well, mostly Kirche and Tabitha only accompanies her since that she is her friend.

"Alright, Saigo! You have to tell me what ARE you, really! There is no way that a peasant has that kind of ability to use magic! I've never heard of a human familiar before and to top it all off, it's a magic bearer!" she exclaimed without stopping asking me for more information as she was pretty curious and annoyed at the same time **(I have no idea why… so, don't even bother of asking me about it.)** while I just casually sits on a hay while taking off my rings and placed it onto the ground.

"Oh, your battle with Guiche was superb, especially knowing the fact that you are a Flame user as well, just like me!" Kirche compliments me as Louise shoots an angry gaze at her. I just simply continued to take off my belt from my waist and placed it onto the ground.

"And why is it that you're in this room in the first place, Zerbst?! This was supposed to be a private matter between me and my familiar and you're not in it!" she argued with her but Kirche just simply flicks her hair and responds to her normally.

"Does it matter? The fact that he's a flame user got the best of my curiosity. And besides, his appearance with his armor while saying such cool and confident words, it just makes me wanted to know him more than it is…" she compliments at me again while looking at me taking off my belt as I placed it onto the ground as well. Wow, she really does have her way with words.

"Well… thanks. I guess there is someone that likes my show." I said with a smile on my face, but as usual, Louise just getting annoyed by it since that this is my first time reply back happily to someone like Kirche, rather than her since that I'm her familiar.

"Did you see that, Vallière? He doesn't mind at all about me complimenting him…" she said with a sultry smile on her face, which already triggers Louise's anger and as she was about to advanced towards her with a wand on her hand, Tabitha's staff intervenes between them in order to stop them from fighting as her gaze doesn't even leave from her book… wow, she's as cool as cucumber, that's what I can say for sure!

"No fighting. Wizard. Explanation." she said with a normal tone, getting back to the point before pulling her staff back to her.

"Oh, that's right! Thanks, Tabitha!" Kirche thanked her friend before the two of them **(three if Tabitha was looking at me… I think)** gaze upon me, ready for an answer.

"Well, start explaining, Saigo!" Louise commanded.

"Well… where should I start?" I asked as I scratched at the back of my head, trying to find a starting line for this kind of stuff. You know, this is the first time, other than Tetzu-san, actually asking me about my origins of my powers. "As you guys have already witness this afternoon, I am Kamen Rider Wizard, a superhero of some sort to protect people from losing hope."

"Kamen…rider? A hero?" Kirche said in confusion, which I nodded.

"You? A hero? Don't make me laugh! There's no way someone like you has that kind of capability, even though that it surprises me…" Louise said it in an annoyed tone while looking away.

"Well, how do you explain where did I get this powers, hm?" I asked her, only to lead her to keep quiet. It is then I continued while picking up my belt **(civilian mode)** and a Flame Ring, showing it to them. "With this belt and ring in my disposal, it allows me to grant access to their powers according to their elements and skills that it applies for my battle. And to make things better, my power isn't just limited to one element. I also have other forms known as Styles, to match up with any situation that I have to face. Even those who don't have magic capabilities can use this belt, just as long as it fulfills its conditions."

Those words alone caught the attention of Louise as she had this idea of wearing it around her waist and thought that any of the Ring Styles might fit with her element. She thought that if she had this belt, there will be no one that will doubt her about not having magic within her and they won't tease her anymore. Without a doubt, she immediately snatches the belt and the Flame ring away from my hands and she immediately wears it around her waist.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked.

"What else? For someone that holds greater power than me, I think I should hold onto it more than you!" she said after placing the belt and the Flame Ring onto her right middle finger. She mimicked my gestures from earlier today as she placed it onto the palm on the belt but…

**= ERROR! =**

"Eh?" she said in confusion as she tried to place it again, and will you look at that?

**= ERROR! =**

"Saigo, what's the meaning of this?! Why can't I use it? And why is this belt isn't the same one that you use earlier this afternoon?!" she said in anger while still having the belt around her waist and the ring on her finger. To be honest, I was quite amused to see her trying to use the belt and failed continuously, despite that she's my master… for now.

"Well, for starters, you used the wrong ring to start with… why don't you try using this?" I explained to her while I handed her the Driver On ring as she immediately takes it. Kirche just watches Louise's actions as she switches the rings and placed it onto the palm again. And once again—

**= ERROR! =**

"I guess even the belt knows that you're just nothing more than Louise the Zero…" Kirche added the comment with a slight giggle, seeing Louise frustrated was already entertaining to her before Louise throws back the belt and the ring to me. I still don't get it why they called her Louise the Zero. Maybe I'll try to ask Louise later, if her mood fits the right atmosphere…

"I should tell you that only the chosen Gates can use that belt and I am one of them. Not everyone can use it, y'know…" now it's my turn to chuckles for a bit after seeing her angry as I wear the belt back around my pants, for a reason. This is the only thing from keeping my loose pants from falling down from its place.

"Gates?" Kirche asked in confusion.

"It is someone who has the potential to use magic, which they are quite oblivious to it since that from where I came from, magic is nothing more than a fairy tale or a hoax. Most of them are driven by advanced technology and modern lives and magic just extinct from their existence… hence, monsters called themselves Phantoms start hunting them down to put them into despair, so that the host reborn as Phantoms and the hunt continues on… it was my duty to hunt them down before they turned the Gates to despair and I shed my hope on them." I explained to them one by one. My hand subconsciously grabbed hold onto one of my arm and grips it tightly.

"And how do you know all of this?" Kirche asked.

"I know this because…" I paused for a moment while looking at my arms that was covered by a yellow sleeve. I pulled one of them up to reveal the scar that was permanently on my arm before I continued, "…I was one of the sacrificial lambs for the ritual…"

Both of them were shocked after seeing my scar as Tabitha was only looking at it normally, which it is still in purple, not to mention that scales are actually still formed on it. I don't know what else I should do if they still don't believe on what I just said, so this is the only option to wake them up.

"Ritual?" Tabitha looks at my arm with just her normal look on her face.

"The Sabbath…" I muttered it under my breath before getting serious with them. "I guess I should tell you a little story on how it all began…" I said to myself as the long explanation begins throughout the night.

* * *

**(The voice is narrated by Kirche)**

_The powerful magic, the Wizard Rings_

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

_The power dwells upon a man with such capabilities._

(An image of a hand appears as the Flame rings slides into his left middle finger and the Driver On ring is on his right middle finger.)

_Now… will he change my desire… into hope?_

(The figure, Nozomi Saigo who was hovering right between the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Wizard can be seen.)

**(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)**

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Wyvern Phantom soar the sky, above the academy and it spews out flames to make the title appears and the Wyvern flew away from the screen to shift to the next screen.

(**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**) At the backstage of the magic theatre, Saigo was resting his head on the table as his arms covers his face while his hand grips hard onto his sleeves as a quick montage shows the solar eclipse and the purple cracks on his arms that resembles scales.  
(**kasanaru toki no shougeki!**) Louise was walking all alone at the corridor of the academy as Siesta is serving another student their food as both of them stopped and looks up at the sky to see the solar eclipse is happening.  
(**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**) During this time, Saigo was trying to take Louise's hand, but they kept passing though each other and froze in place as the background shatters away into pieces.

(**Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no**) Kirche was doing her usual dating with other boys and they passed by Tabitha, who was walking while reading her book on her hands.  
(**ENAJII~ kokoro tame**) Guiche was trying to seduce another girl from the academy, only to realize the furious Montmorency behind him, leaving him sweatdrop.  
(**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**) A quick montage on other characters in order such as Forquet the Crumbling Earth with a huge golem at the background, Old Osmond with the "Staff of Destruction", Jessica and her father, Scarron in a pub, Princess Henrietta with Prince Wales on the background of the lake, Wardes wielding his sword-wand and his air dragon by his side, Cromwell with an evil smile with the Ring of Andavari and it switches to Saigo preparing his henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly.  
(_**3! 2! 1! Show Time!**_) Guiche and Montmorency counts 3 with their fingers, Kirche and Tabitha does the 2 with their finger while Tabitha still reading her book and at 1, Louise casts a spell, which only ends up in explosion.

(**Magic time~! trick janai!**) Saigo changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.  
(**Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo**_ [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) Three PlaMonsters, a golden _Kitsune_ (fox), indigo _Roc/Rukh_ and green Hydra, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.  
(**Kioku no roots moguri-konde**) In a fast forward montage, Kirche tried to hug Wizard in Flame Style but he immediately entered the magic circle and he accidentally splashes the water that he skids onto Montmorency in Water Styles. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as Tabitha was riding her dragon.  
(**Kibou wo tsukui dasou~**) When he passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater that makes Guiche ended up sits on his butt. Louise extends her hand as Saigo manages to grab her hand.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Professor Colbert, Siesta and Princess Henrietta shouted "Show Time!" with smile on their faces.

(**Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no**) Saigo rides on his Wyvern, with Louise at his side as both of them soar to the sky.  
(**Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo** _[Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) He wears the Cross Ring on Louise's finger, where he just smiles at her while she blushes a little bit.  
(**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai**) He got pulled back by Kirche as she wanted to hug him, followed by Siesta.  
(**Subete no namida wo~**) Both of them tried to pull him to their side, only to have Louise getting angry with her horse whip on her hands, making him gulp.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Derflinger appears out of nowhere while shouting "Show Time!"

(**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**) All of the shattered pieces are formed back as one and three other Styles are entering his Flame Style.  
(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage ends with Guiche and Montmorency showing the Land and Water Ring respectively on their finger, Tabitha looks at the screen while showing the Hurricane Ring that she wears, Kirche shows the Flame Ring on her and Louise readied with her wand in her hand and Saito showing the Driver On Ring with a confident smile on their faces.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kamen Rider Wizard and Familiar of Zero. All credits goes to respective owners.**

* * *

**Trick no.3: Sentinent Sword & A Phantom.**

It has been a few days since my arrival onto this place. I was summoned out by Louise to be her familiar so that I could serve her in any way that she wanted me to be and at that time, I was pretty much confused and trying to find my way back home. Things weren't working out between the two of us on the very first day, which I ended up getting exploded by her magic but to both of our surprise, we understand both of our languages and manages to clear some of the misunderstandings between us.

On the next day, an earth mage named Guiche challenged me onto a duel because of his claim that I hurt the feelings of the two roses, which in fact that he's the cause of it all but wouldn't took the blame. In the end, I revealed myself as Kamen Rider Wizard and manages to defeat him, which surprised all of the students, including Louise herself not to mention manage to get a person's attention, Kirche. On that night, I explained to them about my origins and the merciless ritual that caused the Phantoms to awaken from their shell and began to spread out to create more of them. Of course, seeing that other than Tabitha, both of the girls seems to be in shock to know that I have a Phantom living inside of me, and that only makes Louise more proud than ever.

When everyone inside the room is empty, leaving both Louise and I in it, on that night…

* * *

_***flashback***_

"_Look, I know that you still surprised after listening to my ridiculous story, but I can tell you this… I am only telling you the truth and that's it. I ain't hiding anything from you now, in order to make it clear and our misunderstandings would be moved out of the way."_

"_*sigh* Fine… I guess I should believe you, for now. But you have to remember, you're my familiar and I'm your master." she reminded me quite a few times, which I just replied with a nonchalant tone when agreeing with her._

"_Oh yeah, there's one thing that I want you to hold onto…" I remembered about the Cross Ring that I received from him on our first encounter and showed it to her, much to her confusion. "…I still have no idea why would he tell me to do so, but… I want you to wear it… it's kinda like a contract between the two of us…"_

"_Contract?" she said as she looks at it and wears it onto her right middle finger. "What does it do?"_

"_To be honest… I don't know…"_

"_Huh?" she was about to throw away the ring right outside of the window, which I managed to stop her right on time before it is too late._

"_I tried to use it on the Driver, but all I get is an error. Oh, and just to be clear, it's not broken or anything… it is kind of sealed up at the moment."_

_She glared at me before looking back at the Cross Ring before making up her mind._

"_Fine. As long as I wear this ring, you WILL obey my words and protect me from harm! Do you understand?"_

_Man, things I do for love… I just simply nodded in agreement before she began her lecture once again._

"_Taking care of their familiar is the duty of their master. Besides, you should always act grateful towards your master. If you slack up one bit, it shows that you really don't have the self-awareness that you're only a familiar." She added her comment before getting to sleep. "And Saigo, don't forget to wash those clothes in that basket."_

_***end of flashback***_

* * *

At least for the time being, both of us seem to be on good terms with each other for the time being. I still don't get it. Why would White Wizard told me to give it to her? I better leave it aside for the time being, where eventually I will find out the answer to that mystery and better do her laundry at this time. She can be pushy at times, y'know?

During that time, as the students passed by with their familiars, they have whispered to each other about the duel on that day whenever they saw me in my Water Styles, washing her clothes via water control ability. I took a glance at them and before I knew it, they immediately went towards their class without looking back. That duel really gives an impact to them, huh?

"Alright, all I need to do now is just dry these up and it'll be all done." I said to myself after looking at the clothes inside the basket, all washed up. "If I have to use my hands, it might be hard to wash, especially the ones with frilly things on them. Good thing I have back-up…" at this point, I stared up at the blue sky blankly, worried about someone.

"I just hope that Tetzu-san is okay. He must be worried about me." Despite that he can be annoying when it comes to magic stuff and for my future, so to speak, he's the only family I got and I don't want him to get worried about my sudden disappearance. I just wish I could go back home and be prepared to face the consequences on ditching out the Talent Show.

It was at that time, a certain girl pulls my ear, which breaks away my worried thoughts. At this point, I even fling my arms up and down while she's doing that so that she would let me go.

"Not even walking me to class? How much time do you need to do the laundry? You can be useless at times…"

She lets go of my ear and I rubbed it immediately, to lessen the pain. Man, her pride as an aristocrat is even bigger than I thought.

"Look, I was just about to hang up your laundry after washing them, until you showed up…"

All she gives me is an angry glare and crossed her arms, in annoyance. "You were just staring at the sky and slacking off! *sigh* In any case, you better do that and come to the classroom immediately! Got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah… I get the gist of it…" I simply carried the basket and head towards the place where I could hang them up under the bright sun, so that I can conserve my mana for the time being. Even after telling her my story, she still treats me the same like the very first day we met.

* * *

***Normal Point of View***

Unknown to him, Kirche and Tabitha walks outside of the door entrance. As Tabitha making her way to class while reading her book, Kirche looked at me with interest as she had that a smile on her face.

"You truly are interesting…" she said to herself before heading towards her class.

* * *

***inside the class, Saigo's***

The class here really reminds me of one of those lecture halls from those universities that I've used to watch on TV. The flare that it gives still really reminds me of that movie that I've mentioned quite a few times already. During this time, I am listening on the lecture about learning the basic elements, from a female lecturer named Mrs. Chevreuse. I feel like this lesson might be useful for me, considering the fact that I need to know more about how this magic stuff in this world really works. Besides, this kind of stuff could put me to an advantage whenever I need to know something about this world.

"The elements such as fire, water, earth and wind can be combined in order to create stronger and more diverse effects in our magic. And our levels as mages are determined by how many elements we can combine." That's truly a fact, teacher. It's a good thing that I'm quite versatile when it comes to using these sorts of stuff, since that I am also applying the same rules for my Styles as well, if you think about it. "Now, can anyone tell me what those levels are?"

To be honest, this lesson did catch my attention as I tried to think of the answer that she was looking for. Just then, a voice was heard right behind me as Montmo— just forget it, I better call her Momo for easy access… as I was saying, Momo raised her hand and caught the attention of the teacher.

"Yes, Montmorency?"

"If you can combine two, it's a Line. Three will form a Triangle and four makes up a square."

"That's correct." Mrs. Chevreuse said in agreement as Momo just flicks her hair before taking a seat and my attention focused back to the front. Is that how it works, huh? Since that I can control 4 elements, does that make me a Square mage? And that's just the basic Styles, no less. I wonder what do they called it if I have been level up from my base forms? And at this time, Louise glares at me from the side without turning her head much, knowing that she was annoyed by the fact that even a person like me is even better than hers in terms of magic capability.

"And I assume that most of you can only use one elements at one ti—" Mrs. Chevreuse continued on her lecture until…

"Mrs. Chevreuse, pardon for the interruption…" she was intervened by Kirche and by the looks of it, she seems really happy for a reason… "…but there's one person who can't even use one element with zero percent chance of success at all." She sums it up and slowly one by one, all glares focused onto a familiar person that was right next to me… that is when it hits me.

'_Ah, NOW I can see why that she was called Louise the Zero… and not to mention that she wanted to use the belt in the first place without any hesitation but ended up getting an error from it…_' I smirked while Louise's attention is not on me at this point. This is where I began to plan to get her back for the way she treated me as Mrs. Chevreuse coughs up to get their attention back before continuing on with the lesson.

* * *

***after a while***

The class is over and it is now just both of us at the corridor as we headed back to her room. At this point, I just smiled happily while she just continues to ignore me.

"It seems like I've cracked the code, knowing why they called you Louise the Zero. To be honest, it is funny, considering the fact that it really fits the bill for you. I mean, come on, no set element, 0% accuracy and yet, you're an aristocrat. Man, for someone like you, it really reminds me of an anime that I've used to watch back from my world, with similar characteristics but on different background of the story. What a nostalgic feeling that is…" while I was chirping happily, she, on the other hand, just trying to hold her temper as I began to walk right in front of her, facing her with a smile on my face.

"Y'know, during the class, you did ask me what I was writing on a piece of paper just now, right?" I asked her, since that she does understand the writing style of Japanese, she thought that I was just fooling around and does scribbles on it.

"Yes… and…?" she looks at me with an annoyed tone but she tried to hold down her temper as I took out the paper that was right at my pocket and folds it out.

"I was actually writing a poem that describes my mistress and I bet that you're going to like it." I said it to her as I was getting ready to read it.

_In a land at a faraway hills,  
__There was once a caster with no set of skills,  
__For every spell that she tried to cast,  
__A disaster strikes and creates a mess,  
__Despite all that, she tried to control her flames,  
__Louise the Zero is the title she ever claims._

Just as I finished reading the poem, I can see that she was getting agitated and the flame within her is about to burst at any moment.

"Th-th-th…"

"Uh… are you… ok?"

Bad move that I've just did there as I just heard a bomb ticking in… shouldn't ask a girl who's quite pissed or even the fact that I shouldn't read the poem to her as well. At least that there's someone that was willing to listen to it.

"Th-th-this… familiar is-is-is… sa-saying that to his ma-master…"

Oh crap, she's really in for it right now… and she's pointing her wand at me…

"YOU IDIOT!"

Meep!

***KABOOM!***

That HUGE explosion was supposedly enough to kill a person, knocked me down and I am now once again covered in soot. As my eyes are spiraling around in a dazed, despite that fact that I was miraculously alive from that fatal blast, she walk towards me, taking my right hand and takes off my Connect Ring.

"You will get no food for every "zero" that you said! And as an additional punishment, I'll be holding onto this particular ring until your punishment is over! And I won't change it one bit! And there will be NO exceptions whatsoever!"

She was in a fury as she continues to walk to her room, leaving me alone at the ground, covered in soot. Damn, is every aristocrat ALWAYS act so high and mighty?

* * *

***night time***

I was at her room, starving to death at this time and she was facing away from me, looking at the mirror while wearing the Connect Ring, my usual getaway and instant access ring, on her other hand. Of all time, why did I have to do that?

"I could really go for a doughnut right now…" I mumble in hunger as I tried to ask her—

"No." –well, that was quick.

"I haven't asked yet…"

"I already know what you're about to say and my answer stands strong. You've only skipped lunch and dinner. You're still not getting any for two more meals and this ring is something that I will hold onto for two more days. You've already told me that your mana can be replenished by just sleeping and having enough rest." She sums it all up in a nutshell. Why did I told her my story in the first place… that, I never know.

"But what if something comes up and I really need to use it?" I asked her.

"You have other rings that you can use. Be grateful that I only took away this ring." She explains to me, despite the fact that the ring she holds is an important item in my disposal. Taking that ring away from me is just like riding on a boat with no row to paddle. WizarSwordGun is the only weapon that I already used to it and other than that, even a simple rapier or a broadsword could cause me a little bit of trouble due to their weight and how should I wield it since that slashing around wildly without knowing the weapon beforehand could only cause more problems than ever. It might take some time to get used to it for other swords. I just hope that it doesn't affect my fighting style if there's an enemy up ahead coming around the corner. I always rely on my instincts when it comes to battle, despite not having any proper training but watching from movies and imitates it for a bit. Half the time it works, and the other half fail miserably with wounds all over my body. It is essential in order to attack Phantoms in different directions.

"Pajamas…" she commanded me as I just have to do what she was told, where I am lacking in energy at this point.

After finished wearing her pajamas onto her, she turns off the light from the lamp and walking towards the window as she looks up at the sky, to see the moon.

"You really don't care if I ended up starved to death? Isn't taking care of their familiar is one main role from their master? What do you think about that, 'mistress'?"

She turned around to see me across her bed, standing there as she just looked at me with an annoyed look on her face, "Fine, I'll let you off this one time, but I still keep holding onto your ring, just in case that you try to do anything stupid again."

Like that'll happen, but on the upside, at least she forgives me. "Anything for you, mistress! I promise that I won't say Zero in front of you again, despite the fact that your magic is zero and zero sexual appeal—"

"WHAT did you say about my sexual appeal? Are you referring to my breast size?!" she shots a killer stare right at me.

"…whoops… oh wait, that's not what I meant!" I tried to cover up my mistake, but nothing comes out from it.

She walks right in front of me and shouted the words that crumbles my world… "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY FOOD AT ALL! And plus, you're sleeping outside tonight!"

She immediately pushes me towards the door and shoves me right out from it. With a chance to turn around but unable to explain, she slams it right in front of my face, which fortunately it didn't hit my face.

"Geez, she really needs to cool down her temperature or else, she might not be able to find suitable candidate to be her husband. Sucks to be that kind of guy if you have a partner with short fuse and always think of her noble status…" I said to myself while placing my right hand onto my face, covering my right eye.

She really reminds me of myself about my youth where Tetzu-san teaches me about magic. At that time, I wasn't very good at it, hence that's where I began to rebel at him when it comes to that matter. Despite all that, even claiming the fact that this is where technology has taken over and magic is just for kids, he still teaches me and let's not forget that he can be really strict. When I say strict, I mean REALLY strict, up to the point of hitting my head really hard with his magician wand for every mistake that I made. In the end, I really did learn magic right before Solar Eclipse event occurs. And why did I even bring that up in the first place?

As I was thinking about it, while ignoring how cold it is at the corridor, I can feel a soft tap on my shoulder and when I turn around, Siesta-chan was right behind me and it seems like she was looking concern over me.

"Saigo-san, why are you outside?" she asked me.

"Ah, Siesta-chan! Well, she kicked me out from her room for tonight." I said it with a sweatdrop. And out of the blue, a grumbling sound coming from my stomach, which makes me embarrassed since that there's a girl right in front of me. "…a-and I'm actually starving, which is one of the punishments that I received from her just because I teased her for a bit."

"Oh dear… well, we might as well go to the kitchen to see if there's some food left from dinner." She said it with kind tone and a smile on her face. She's my lifesaver and I owe her one.

"Lead the way, then."

* * *

At the kitchen, my mouth is now filled with breads and the soup made from the head chef, Marteau. Let's not forget to mention that he also made two HUGE doughnuts especially for me, all due to Siesta-chan tells him that how much that I really loves doughnuts, plain sugar no less.

"I'm sorry if it's all leftovers from the earlier dinner, but you can eat as much as you want, Our Sword. I've even made this doughnut for you with my bare hands, just to show you my appreciation!" he exclaims to me happily as I continued to chow down the food.

I paused down for a bit with a doughnut on my mouth as I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "'Our Sword'?"

He nodded in agreement without leaving his smile from his face, "That's right! You're just a peasant just like all of us, yet you manage to beat that aristocrat kid like it was nothing. Heck, you even proved them wrong that even you can use magic, but for good purposes! That's why you're the pride of us peasants, Our Sword!"

I was touched by his words, a little smile appears on my face as the praises that I received are truly sincere from these guys, which I feel like I'm belong with them. I take a look on my Flame Ring on my left hand and said, "If it wasn't for these rings or knowing the fact that I can use magic, I guess… I'll still continue to fight, even if I have to use my bare hands. Magic isn't the solution to all of your problems. With some dedication and hard work, anything can happen."

Yeah, this is one of those rare times where Tetzu-san's teaching really starts to pay off. Just as his quote stated before, '_Life is SHOW TIME!_'.

"You all hear that? A true mage never boasts of his skills! That's why you're different from the rest of those stupid aristocrats! You truly are impressive!" he added while thinking about as he placed his hand on his beard and the rest of the waiters and chefs also said "Impressive!" at the same time while looking among them.

After taking another sip on the stew, I continued to speak, "In any case, they always eat something THIS good? Wow, that's just—" I was interrupted by the pat at my back from Marteau, which makes me stumble forward a bit before he speaks.

"With my hands, I, the head cook, Marteau, can give any cuisine with such a magnificent taste. It's my own form of magic."

"You got that right! And let me tell you this, Marteau-san. This is one good stew I had ever since I've arrived in this world." I praised him for his hard work for the students at this academy. He was so touched by my words, he simply gets close to me while placing his arm around my shoulder as he pulled me close to him.

"Boy, you sure are a great guy, Saigo! You truly are an amazing guy! I love you, Our Sword!" he confessed it to me and oh wait, it gets better… "To show my appreciation to a guy like you, please let me kiss you!"

…wait, what did he just said? I didn't mishear on that last part of the sentence…

Before I knew it, he was getting closer to my face, while his lips are already taken its form, I immediately placing my hand onto his face to avoid the inevitable. Even though that he's a good guy, there is NO WAY I'll ever kiss a guy.

"U-uh, sorry if I had to do this on you, b-but you'll have to excuse me with the name AND the kiss!" I continue to push his face away from me. It took a while before I manage to avoid it and by instinct, rubbing my left palm on my lap as Marteau-san still have his smile on his face, despite the actions that I've made on him.

"How modest of you, Our Sword! It's very impressive!" he compliments me some more before walking away to his place, which I was able to sigh in relief that one problem is solved. I think I knew where France get the 'French Kiss' come from… hey, I could be wrong.

As the other chefs and waiters were murmuring about how impressive I am, I glanced over to Siesta-chan so see her smiling face at me. The surrounding area was quite calm, warm and friendly and I guess it's my turn to return the favor back to those who help me out in my dire situation.

"To show you guys MY appreciation for such wonderful late night snack, I guess I should show you all some magic tricks that I've learned from my place." I said it with a smile on my face and everyone around the kitchen was really anticipated to see what kind of magic can I perform and how does my world's magic looks like.

I simply took out a small box from my back pocket and open it up to take out a deck of cards. You guys might ask when did I have a deck of cards in the first place, right? You see, Tetzu-san always told me that you can perform street magic in order to get used to the crowds and always prepare a deck of cards, just in case that you wanted to perform in order to improve your tricks, despite that I rarely does it whenever I'm alone and not under his supervision at the streets. That's the reason why I always prepared a deck of cards with me.

On my first trick, I told one of the waiters to select one of the cards by random and while I was looking away, the waiter shows his selected cards to the rest, including Marteau-san and Siesta-chan. He followed my instructions clearly as I told him to put the card in any place on the deck of cards, face down. After a while, I turned around and shuffle the card. I may not know which card did he selected, but I do know is that once I flipped the top card on the deck, everyone was surprised to see the waiter's selected card was popped out at that time. I reminded them that I didn't know what the card that they have chosen was but that doesn't mean I can't find it. I placed that same card at the middle section of the deck and I told the waiter to flip the top card and as it turns out, they were surprised to see that same card appears right back at the top, Ace of Spades.

On my second trick, I asked permission to borrow Marteau-san's hat, which he delightedly lends it, and placed it onto the table. When I shuffled the cards on my hands, I told Marteau-san to think of a card that only he knows and no one else. After a few times of shuffling the cards with a little bit of style, I aim it right at the hat and just letting the cards flew out of my hand and towards the hat, hitting it each time but not enough force to tilt it down.

"You guys might ask yourselves, why is it that I aimed the cards at the hat? To sum it up in a nutshell, among all of those cards that I shot at it, only one card was managed to pass it through it and that card was the very card that Marteau-san thought of it."

Murmurs began to spread around among them as they thought that it was impossible to do so since that there is no tear on the hat and there's no way a solid, plain card manages to get through it. To clear those assumptions up, I simply told Marteau-san to lift his hat up and tell us what he thinks. He does so as he took his hat back and everyone was surprised to see there was a card that was from that hat's position earlier, face down. Anticipation was something on their mind at this point and as Marteau-san flips the card on the table, which turns out to be Jack of Diamonds, he simply laughs happily and claimed that the card that he thought of was the same as the one on the table. Applause can be heard around me right after that and seeing their happy faces was enough to give me energy to do one last trick up on my sleeve to end the show.

On this last trick, this might be a little bit tricky to pull it off. I told them that one of the cards that Siesta-chan is going to choose is gonna be missing from this deck of cards. At first, I told Siesta-chan to select one card from a deck of cards and I looked away as she shows it to them. After that, I told her to put it on top of the deck and with just a wave on my hand, I simply flips the top card once again, only to show Four of Cloves. This alone was enough to give them a little bit surprised, which I assumed that the card that she chose disappears out of thin air. I show it to her two more cards and she just shakes her head in disagreement. In the end, I simply placed the deck of cards on the table and spread it out in a neat order. After examining it, I noticed that one card was missing, the Queen of Hearts. Questions began to pop up on where did that missing card goes and I got the answer for it. I told her to check her pocket on her apron and when she does that, here eyes were wide open as she took out the card from the pocket and shows it to them, to reveal that missing card from the table. Thus, ending the show with an applause from them. It's good to see their happy faces, and I can see why Tetzu-san was so passionate about his job.

After taking my leave from the kitchen, I was heading my way back to Louise's place, accompanied by Siesta-chan and a full belly from those delicious meals that I had. Both of us stopped from our tracks as we glanced at the two moons that shine brightly, without any clouds to cover it up, followed by a soft blew of wind that hits my face. That REALLY puts me in ease since that the city life is really different and always on the go.

"Please come again at the kitchen. Because of what you did on the other day and even the little show that you made, they're all Saigo-san's fans now." She said it with a happy tone. Even she was enjoyed by it earlier tonight.

It's good to hear there are some people who had good hearts and treats you equally, hence I give them a little show to show them my appreciation about it.

"Yeah… with that in mind, now I have the confidence to live in this place for the time being." I added as I looked at the Flame Ring on my hand. "If it wasn't for the power that I attained, I could've got injured pretty bad…"

"Saigo-san, I guess that you didn't know this but during the duel on the other day, Miss Vallière was actually very worried about you getting injured when Guiche-sama was getting serious about it. She thought about you weren't able to handle those Valkryies on your own and yet, you've managed to prove her wrong that you were able to handle it on your own. She was really in relief to see you were alright."

Is that so? Heh, and I thought that she only thinks of her pride as an aristocrat, which it is as big as the Great Wall of China, but she really DOES care for my well being after all. When you think about what Guiche comments on her behavior before the duel starts, she really did care about it, even though that she won't admit it.

"U-um… Saigo-san?" my thoughts were interrupted by her voice as I casually turn to her side.

"Yes?"

"I-I'd live to sit down and talk to you more next time." She said it with a smile and now, I can feel some heat on my head, indicating that a small blush appears on my face. "Is something wrong?"

I quickly shrugged it off before replying back to her in my casual tone," No, ah… sure, I'd love to, Siesta-chan. W-well, I better head back to her room then. I'll see you tomorrow." I stuttered for a bit before gaining control of my situation and taking my leave.

"Alright. Good night, then." She bows politely before she went off as well, as both of us are heading towards different directions. Even though that we had a short and simple conversations with each other, her polite tone and innocent look on her face was enough to tell me that she had a good heart and if there's any man that wanted her to be their wife, I can see good future up ahead.

* * *

I have no idea what time it is, but I can assure you that I am pretty much sleepy. *sigh* Even though that it really is cold sleeping in the corridor, but I think one night wouldn't be that hard. I could just laid back flatly and just use my imagination to think that I'm in tropical paradise, fooling my brain to think that it is actually warm and a good place to—

"A salamander? Wait, you're Kirche's familiar…" I said to myself as my thoughts were interrupted when I saw a huge salamander right at the end of a hall, as if it was anticipate my arrival. Without any hesitation, it quickens its pace towards me for no reason and tackles me down to the ground, which I still have no clue why in the world would it do that to me. Not to mention that it also body slams me flat on the ground as well, making me immobilized temporarily. After that tackle, it flips me to the back side and grabbing onto my T-shirt, lifting me up from the ground.

"A-are you out of your mind?! I'm not that edible, you stupid lizard! Let me down this instant before I upgraded you into a roasted lizard!" I tried to threaten it but it doesn't seem to work at all. On its two hind legs, it made its way towards Kirche's room and throws me right in it, leaving me slump on the ground before moving to a corner.

"Geez, why do weird things happen to me most of the time?" I mumbled to myself before I realized that my nose picks up a strong, sharp scent. So sharp, that I have to cover my sensitive nose. "Ugh, what's with the lavender smell in this room? It's really a pain for my nose and why there are candles all over the place?" I kept asking myself but I was quite oblivious that Kirche was on the bed… in her night garment.

"Welcome…" she stood from her bed and stands right in front of me, revealing her figure under her purple night garment. The light from the moon really shows her figure, which is far more superior than Louise. And I thought that I was dreaming, that isn't happening at this time… "Welcome to my sweet room, Nosomi Saiko… or was it pronounced Nozomi Saigo?" she asked me with that sweet tone of her, as if she was trying to seduce me. And believe me, I was quite speechless after seeing her first handed before I regain my senses.

"Well… I did tell you to just call me Saigo on the other night." I explained to her.

"I understand, Saigo~." She agreed as she strike a pose that makes her look sexy and leaving me more dumbfounded than ever as she continues to speak, "I know that it's dirty but my nickname is The Ardent and like a torch, I'm easy to turn on." She continued as her eyes sparkles brightly like how the moons illuminate the room.

"You sure did turn me on, that's for certain…" I replied it back to her without noticing what I just said to her.

As she continues to strike different poses, she continues to speak from where she left off, "Don't you get it, I'm in love. With you!"

Excuse me?

"Love always starts unannounced." She said while looking away from my shyly.

"W-well, it really does, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff just yet…" I tried to decline her offer as she puts me to an awkward situation that I don't know how to handle. It's all due to the fact that I rarely talk to other people, mostly girls, when it comes to romance and stuff, not my kind of flavor that I would add in my recipe just yet.

She was on all four and looking at me with those puppy eyes as our face was getting closer than before, "The way you faced and defeated Guiche, and wielding the power of flames within you, you looked so fantastic, especially in that red armor of yours. After you have told me your story, I was so touched by it, even knowing that you had led such hardship and lives on with it, I couldn't help it but to have fallen for you. Ever since then, I've changed my title into The Passionate Kirche, just so that I can get closer to you." She immediately confessed to me while holding my left hand that has Flame Ring on it. She wanted to get closer to my face by kissing, and I tried to get away from her by backing off. If it wasn't for Louise took away my Connect Ring, I could've escape from this mess instantly and get some shut eye already.

She was closing in… 1 meter… 50 cm… 25cm… just a little bit more before—

"Kirche!" a voice was heard from the outside, as at the open window, there's a man who floats high from the ground. Since her room was really high up, that's what I can assume from it and she was surprised to see him.

"Ah, Sticks!"

Saved by the bell. Wait, that's the guy that she went on the date when I first tried to run away from Louise at the first night.

"You didn't show up on time, so I came here and—" he elaborates the situation until she intervened.

"Then, let's change it to two hours from now." She tried to make excuse for wanting to have a private time with me, which he immediately rejected.

"That isn't what you said!"

Annoyed, she picks up her wand and waves it a little bit to make the nearby candle's flame to rise high, forming a flaming serpent. The serpent hits him right on the mark, knocking him down in the process, leaving me sweatdrop after seeing that.

"Y'know… you could've just go with him… whoever he is…" now it's MY turn to find an excuse to avoid this matter.

"Ah, don't worry about it, he's just a friend of mine…" she replied back to me while holding my hand. She looks at me in the eyes and continues to seduce me with her sweet tone. "Anyways, the person that I love the most right now is—"

"Kirche!"

Saved by the bell once again… that's a strike two. And this time, it's a different guy who had blonde hair, floating right outside of her window and he seems not pleased with it.

"Who is that guy? I thought that we were going to have a hot night toge—" he asked her, only to have her cast the same flame serpent, hitting his face as he falls down to the ground.

"Yeouch, that's gotta hurt for him… friends of yours?" I added with a sweatdrop.

"That's right. Anyway, the night is short and I don't want to waste my time with you." She quickly replied as she tries to go for the kiss once again.

"KIRCHE!"

Strike three and you're out.

"What are you doing?! You said you didn't have a boyfriend!" this time, there are three different boys who were at her window, pushing away from each other while trying to get the explaination from her. Man, just how many did she date out with?

"Manica! Ajax! Gimly!" she was surprised by their unexpected appearance and her time that she wanted to spend it on me is getting shorter by the minute. "Ahh, then in six hours—"

"That'd be morning!" the three of them replied to her simultaneously. Seriously, where did she get all the time that she needs to date with multiple guys?

In the end, she had no choice but to use one last secret weapon that she had under her sleeve. "Flame!"

The salamander rise up on its two hind legs and spewed a fireball aiming at them, which causes them to fall down to the ground instantly. That's gotta hurt for those guys since there aren't any safe landings on the ground, other than those grasses.

"Now that's what I called a homerun…" I simply muttered to myself. I wonder who's gonna popped out from that window next? And please that it doesn't get any more than the last one.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned down on the ground and she was on top of me, as she held onto my arms and clenches it tightly, making me winches in pain due to the scars of the past and she had that seductive look on her face. Maybe this view isn't so bad after all… what am I saying?!

"P-please, just let me go! Maybe you're taking this WAY too far? W-what would happen if Louise sees this scene?" I said it with a slight blush and tried to talk my way out of here but it doesn't seem like she's gonna let me go anytime soon, despite that I give my best of trying to get out from her grip… truth to be told, this is the first time where I actually face-to-face with a girl up close and personal, and it's in her undergarments nonetheless… I don't know whether I'm a lucky guy or this is just plain awkward for me?

"Saigo… I love you." She confessed it to me as the gap is just getting closer and closer in every second. "…even if you want to get out from this room, you might as well forget it. Unlike Louise the Zero, I'm much more… 'mature' than hers… and we are meant to be together since you and I have the same elements…" she added it with a sweet talk as she jiggles around her boobs, making me think twice about it.

'_It's true if I think about it… she does have her point when it comes to Louise's zeroes…_' I thought about it and before I knew it, both of us were in a VERY intimate kiss. I tried to struggle for a bit and at the same time, my body feels hot all of the sudden. Eventually, despite the hard struggle that I tried to escape from her grip and the kiss, in the end, she's the more dominate one on this case and I accept it like a man. Man, her lips is really soft, I feel like I'm in heaven… well, until a certain someone ruins this kind of moment by opening the door and both of us breaks off from our kiss.

And boy, does she looks pissed already…

"L-Louise! I-it's not what you think!" I tried to explain the situation as both of us are now in sitting position.

"Kirche!" she exclaims.

"Ara, Vallière. We're quite "busy" at this moment." Kirche commented as she latches onto my arm in order not letting me escape from her grasp as Louise are now stepping into this mess and threw her two cents in.

"Zerbst, just whose familiar do you think you're laying your hands on?" Louise asked her in an annoyed tone as Kirche just shrugs it with a smile on her face.

"What can I say? Love and flame are von Zerbst's destinies. Burning our bodies in the flames of love is what we live for. And besides, Saigo here doesn't seem mind about it at all…" she added.

Louise turns her glare at me and just give out a simple command, "Come with me."

After hearing it, Kirche quickly intervened from Louise's words and started to explain to her, "Wait! He may be your familiar, but he's a human! It's tyrannical for you to get in the way of others' affairs." Kirche defended me from her, which leaves me in thought for a moment. Other than Siesta-chan who sees me just a person rather than a familiar, Kirche is actually the first aristocrat who actually thinks and talk to me as a human being than just some familiar that can just do whatever she says, unlike certain someone that I know. During this train of thoughts passing by, Kirche hugged me and planted my side of the head onto her soft 'pillows' while continue to talk to me with her soft, seductive tone, "Right, Saito?"

"S-she's right, y'know?" I replied back to her with a slight blush on my face while stutters for a bit.

Louise's anger seems to risen up even more as her left eye twitches but still trying to keep her cool in check. "Oh really? But when tomorrow comes, you'll get speared by over ten aristocrats and plus, I will continue to keep your ring in my possession until I feel like returning it back to you. Or better yet, I might as well sell your ring since that I can't use it whatsoever." She threatens me with those cold words coming out from her mouth.

As annoying as it is, without my Connect Ring, there's no way that I can conjure my WizarSwordGun from it and what's worse, facing those angry aristocrats after seeing this event can be troublesome as well. I can beat them to a pulp with my powers in my possession, but it'll only lead Louise to more trouble than ever since that my actions can cause her to expulsion from this academy. In the end, I have no other choice but to follow her command for the sake of the ring that she confiscates from my disposal and the Cross Ring the White Mage entrusted it to her. I simply stood up from my ground, making Kirche sad for a moment.

"Ara~, leaving already?" she groans for a bit while looking at me with those eyes that can melt down an iceberg. I stared at them for a few moments, until I got pulled back in the ear by Louise as she drags me out of Kirche's room.

"Don't fall for her usual trick. Get it to your senses already!"

"Alright! Alright! I get it already! Just let go of my ear before it literally rips out from its place!" I followed her back to her room, leaving Kirche all alone with her familiar in the well scented room.

Kirche simply crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face. "Hmph, I haven't given up just yet… just you wait."

* * *

Back in our room, she locks the door behind her and simply unleashes her fury by shouting at my face… literally…

"What kind of a hero are you if you're like a dog in heat?!" she argued with me, leaving me face palmed from her comment.

"Why is it that whenever the innocent one tries to explain the situation that he really in, the angry ones always jump to conclusion without thinking about it properly?" I mumbled to myself as her footsteps can be heard from my back. I can hear one of her drawers slide open and when I turn around—

—why does she have a horse whip in there?

"It was wrong of me to treat you like a human in the first place…"

"You haven't treated me LIKE one in the beginning…" I replied back to her, only making her grip on her whip tightens stronger.

"Of all the girls that you've seen, you wag your tail towards that Zerbst… you dog!" she shouted in anger as a whiplash can be heard onto the ground, startled me for a moment but keeping my ground firm.

"So? Of all the aristocrats that I've met, she's the one that treats me AS human. Yeah, she might have been as seductive as a succubus, but at least that when it comes down to me, both of us reaches on equal terms." I explained to her, just to point out the obvious. I'm just speaking from my heart for once and it makes me regret about one thing… I should've entrusted that ring to Kirche instead of Louise.

And the reply that I got from her? She unleashes a few whips on me, mostly on my covered arms that I used as a defense. The pain from the scar is already hurt enough and those whips isn't helping it either. That was then I've lost my cool. As she was about to unleash another whip, my right arm immediately grabbed her wrist and grips it really tight.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" she exclaimed, to which I retaliate by giving her a glare that all of this time where I have to put up with her antics.

"You whip on my arm one more time, I'll make sure I'll lead you to your despair…" I threatened her, not knowing what I've just said. The grip on her wrist doesn't show any sign of loosen it up anytime soon as she tried to free her arm from my grasp.

If all of those things failed for her, there was only one attack and a quote from a ridiculously funny movie that I've used to watch, '_For this attack, there is no defense._'

If you guys still don't get it, let me bold it up for you guys… it's the **kick to the balls**… seriously, even with her short structure, she really packs a strike with her knee. That's a total knock out for me.

"How dare of you laying your hands on me, hurting me no less!" she said in anger while rubbing her wounded wrist. "How could you do that to me? And what does she have that I don't?!"

"I-it's just… a misunder…standing…" I stuttered in pain while wincing in pain. At this point, I don't have the energy to argue with her anymore and just keeping my face on the floor to ease up the pain while trying not to look at her with a painful look on my face.

"Hmph, I don't care who you go out with, but it has to be someone other than her!"

"A-anyone?" I pondered for a bit while still trying to rub off the pain that I had.

"Our family, the Valliere and Kirche's Zerbst have been enemies for generations. It's a humiliation to have even a single piece of thread of string or a dog stolen away by them! Got it?!"

I just simply stay in silence for a moment and eventually, the pain goes away and I slowly kneel up and look at her.

"It must have been pretty bad… somehow…" I said while looking away for a moment. Geez, why don't they just make up already? Just because their ancestors have a fight with each other, that doesn't mean you younger generations just follow the flow as well… fates are meant to be changed with a single action of the new generations.

Anyways, I've explained to her a bit about the real situation that I was in and she seem to have taken note about it. It was really out of my control since that I don't react fast enough to understand what was that lizard doing in the first place and I don't anticipate what happens right after that. It was really out of the blue and no matter how much I tried to avoid from Kirche's grasp, she overpowers me with her own and that's how it happens.

"For a 'wizard', you really are pathetic. And I've never heard a wizard that even uses a weapon like yours before…" Louise added after taking a sip.

"Yeah… temporarily…" I muttered to the side.

"Temporarily?"

"Once I've used it, it diminishes instantly and rarely an object or two regains its original form. I don't have a permanent weapon that I can wield or better yet, a material that can withstand more than just a Strike or two…" I explained to her some more about the weapon.

She ponders down for a bit before noticing the engraved mark at the back of my left hand. "What about that?"

"This? I have no idea. Maybe this is one of our contracts?" I asked her.

She rested her head on her hand while her elbow rested on the table. "Hmm… whenever a familiar makes a contract, they sometimes gain special abilities. For example, a black cat becomes capable of speaking."

"Well, I don't feel any different with this mark, compared to the rings that I always use in my disposal… and don't compared me to a cat."

She can only sigh from my words before she made up her mind, "Since that tomorrow is Voidday **(I guess that must be Sunday)**, you're coming with me to get yourself a sword."

"I guess I couldn't complain for it since that I need a weapon of my own rather than keep pulling out a quick expired sword…" I concluded to her suggestion before standing up from my position before heading out. But honestly, I really need a permanent material instead of another sword so that I can swing around without reaching its expired date.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"What? I'm gonna sleep outside, like you said."

"Just stay inside for tonight. You don't want Kirche to come and do weird things on you again…" she told me, which surprises me for a moment.

"So… you really do ca—"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

"Can I at least have my Connect Ring back?"

"ABSOLUTELY NO!"

Damn…

* * *

***Normal Point of View***

Inside Kirche's room, she sits in front of the mirror, using her lipstick on her lips to make her beauty shines from within her. She had that smile on her face since last night but just as things are about to get intimate, Louise shows up and took him away from her.

"Hm, how should I get close to Saigo today?" she asked herself in front of her mirror, planning on how to seduce him so that he would be hers.

A neigh of a horse can be heard from outside, as she takes a look and saw Louise and Saigo on a horse, heading out from the academy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm about to fall here!" Saigo shouted in surprise.

"Just hold on tight!" Louise retorted back.

"You know that I'm not used to these horse riding stuff! If you can just give me my ri—"

"No! I have already made it absolute! So, stop whining and get used to it!" she scolded him as both of them are headed out.

Kirche witnessed this moment and just saw them riding away toward somewhere. "What, they're going out?" it was then she began to get an idea out of the blue with a smile on her face. "I guess a situation where you meet outside by coincidence works too…"

Without further delay, she heads down towards her friend's room, Tabitha. In Voidday, Tabitha spends most of her time reading her book on her bed. Her leisure time was interrupted when a knock was heard from the door and instead of answering it, she took her staff and waves it around while chanting out, "Ansul bel an."

The magic does it thing as soon as Kirche enters the room, she tried to explain the situation to her friend, but unknown to her, Tabitha didn't hear what she was saying. After a while, she took back her staff and casts off the Silence spell, allowing sound can be heard to her once again.

"—Tabitha! We're leaving! Get ready!" Kirche said in an urgent tone.

"It's Voidday." Tabitha replied with a calm tone without leaving her eyes from the book.

Kirche was annoyed about it as she rested her right arm on her hips. "I know how important Voidday is to you. You see, I fell in love with that Wizard! But he went out with that damn Valliere! I have to find out what those two are going. You understand, right?" she added the details to her friend.

Tabitha's only reply was a shake in disagreement. Kirche realized that Tabitha won't do anything without an explanation that makes sense. Kirche takes a breather before continuing on with her talk.

"I want to chase after the two who went out, but I can't catch up without your familiar! Please help me!" she practically begged for help as Tabitha closes her book and nodded in agreement to help her friend in need. At this point, Kirche couldn't help it but to be grateful for her friend. "You understood me? Thank you!"

Tabitha stood up from her bed and made her way towards the window nearby. She pushes the window to open up before whistling to call her familiar. After a moment of silence, a dragon's roar can be heard from afar as the purple dragon soars to the sky and headed towards them. Not before long, both of them are riding behind it before took off to the open blue sky once again, heading towards their destination.

"Your Sylphid always look magnificent no matter how many times I've seen it." Kirche praised her friend's dragon.

"Which way?" Tabitha asked.

"Um… I was in a hurry, so…" Kirche tried to explain to her but Tabitha already get the gist of it as she leans forward and told her dragon some important info.

"Horse. Two on top. You can't eat them." With those commands, Sylphid look around before begin to locate the specific characters and changes its direction towards their destination.

* * *

***Saigo's Point of View***

After a few hours of riding on a horse and still having a pain on my back, we have reached our destination for our shopping spree. This city sure has numerous shops whenever I look at both sides that are working to sell their stuff to the customers. Meanwhile, I still complaint to Louise about my experiences with a horse.

"You didn't tell me that it would take three hours on a horse! It's killing my back…" I told her. She could have just give me my Connect Ring so that I can conjure out my own ride from the magic circle and that ride doesn't even need a material since that I have my own ride that has been prepared for this kind of stuff.

"Just be quiet already. You really complain a lot for a familiar…" Louise said in an annoyed tone before both of us turn to a corner to the left.

"If memory serves, it should be next to the potion shop…" she tried to remember until she saw a sign of a hammer, which indicates the shop that she was looking for, a blacksmith shop. "There it is!"

Both of us enters the shop and was greeted by the shopkeeper and pardon me for being rude, but his face has a resemblance of a rat for some reason and if that's the case, he is a person that I shouldn't let my guard down. Who knows what kind of trick he tried to pull…

"Welcome to my shop! How can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I wanted to buy a sword." Louise told him, which he puts a grin on his face.

"Recently, even in the castle, it's a trend to let servants carry weapons on their back." He elaborates as Louise checks on one of the weapons that she sees, a rapier. She inspects it while trying to swing around the weapon for a bit.

"Saigo, your sword that you always wield is bigger than this, right?"

"I guess so. But—" she cuts off from our conversation as she looks upon the shopkeeper to demand something.

"Get me a bigger and broader one." She demands it from the shopkeeper.

"I'm sorry, but that size matches the person even more." He replied it back about the recommended sword that he presented to her but she doesn't took his words as she continues to demand for bigger and broader sword.

* * *

***Normal Point of View***

Seeing that she was a bit pushy, the shopkeeper had no other choice but to do so as he goes to the back of the shop with a smirk on his face.

"You amateur aristocrat. It'll be easy to rip her off." he added before began to get the sword that she wanted.

* * *

***Return to Saigo's***

"Look, I know that you're looking for a sword, but you don't have to buy something which might not be suitable for me to wield. I'm fine with this sword, even if it took some time for me to get used to it…" I replied back to her after taking a few swing of the rapier before putting it back onto the table.

"It's all for the sake of protecting yourself from Kirche the next time she tries to attack you. You should be grateful for me to get yourself a sword and I'm the one that buys it for you so that you don't have to rely on your weapon that often." Louise reminded me.

"For a master like you, this is quite a rare chance from your stinginess…" I commented back to her.

Louise was annoyed by it and replied back with an angry tone, "Who are you calling stingy? It would be a habit if I give too many luxuries to my familiar. I will only give you what you need."

"Would that include returning my Co—" I tried to ask her again, which she only replies with a glare, which is already enough to understand her answer.

While waiting for the shopkeeper to come out with the requested sword and Louise waited patiently for it, I continued to look around and noticed there are a few swords inside the barrel. Curiosity gets the best of me as I walk towards it. After glancing around for a bit, there's that one sword that gains my attention. For no reason, my left hand moved on its own without me noticing as I tried to grab its handle. I was in a trance as well just to grab that sword.

When I was just inches away from it—

"I'm back with the sword that you requested, milady!" with the shout of the happy shopkeeper, it suddenly breaks my trance before realized the call that he made and made my way towards the table.

On the table, there was a large broad golden sword and man, it's really sparkly. From the looks of it, it nearly resembles the famous legendary sword known as Excalibur, only the difference is that this one is made of gold. I grabbed the sword and looks at it while trying to swing around for a while.

"For such a big sword, it's really light compared to other swords and I got no problem swinging it around…" I examined the sword as the shopkeeper knows that I was interested about it.

"My boy, this is one of the best swords in the store! It was made by Germania's alchemist, Sir Spee. It will slice steel right in half with just a swing of this sword!" he lectured about the sword, which leading me to doubts about this stuff.

"Gold that cut through metals, huh? That's really impossible, even if you manage to sharp its edges… I bet this sword wouldn't last long even before a Strike can be commenced…" I muttered to myself as Louise asked the price of the sword.

"The price isn't that much. It only costs 3000 Écu."

"You can buy a well-made house with a forest for a yard at that price!" Louise was shocked to hear the price that he placed on it

"A true sword has the worth of a castle. If it's only a house, it's a good deal." He explains to her with a smile on his face, which he has fixed his eyes on her large rings. "Or you could just give that lovely ring of yours as a fair trade."

After he pointed out the rings as a fair trade, I immediately reject it and place it back onto the table.

"Sorry, I don't plan on risking a lot of money or her rings for a sword that won't last very long…" I made my mark about it before walking back to the barrel and picks up the sword that caught my interest earlier. "Say, how much is this sword anyways?"

"Oh, that sword? It's just 100 Écu. It's a little old, but if you take care of it, it can still be useful."

"We'll take it." Louise said without hesitation.

"Eh?"

"That's the amount that I have at this time…"

"It's better than nothing, so I can't complain about it…"

After we purchased the sword that she bought it for me, I took out from its sheath to examine it a little bit. Other than just being plain rusty, there's nothing much different about other swords. But… why did I want to pick up this sword in the first place? Is it because of my instinct or is it has something to do with the mark behind my left hand? Well, whatever the reason, at least that I have my own sword to use for the time being.

While we're heading our way to our horse, I didn't notice that Kirche and Tabitha were right behind us at this time, which she felt annoyed for some reason.

"So, that girl came to get a present to buy Saigo's affection! And what's worse, it's a rusty sword for him to use! How arrogant, that Louise the Zero!" Kirche said in frustration. In the end, she did something that would every woman would do to gain a person's attention, and that is—

* * *

***back at the academy dorms, night time, normal point of view***

A blue portal opens up right at the middle of the courtyard and right at the moment, a brunette, tall man, wearing a three piece suit falls from the portal before it closes up, leaving him all alone.

"Gr… where the heck am I now? And what is this place?" he asked himself as he stood from where he fell. "What am I supposed to do here? And I don't sense Medusa-sama or Phoenix-sama at all… am I alone?" the man is in confusion as he tried to understand the situation that he is in.

He turns around to see a maid that was walking towards the kitchen, which caught his attention.

"If I need a companion, I might as well bring them to despair…" he said with a smirk as the marks on his face began to reveal his true form.

* * *

***at the same time, Saigo's Point of View***

—she bought me the golden sword… at this time, I was sitting on my 'bed', looking at the sword, Louise crossed her arms while leaning against the wall, keeping her glare at Kirche, Tabitha sits on her bed and continues to read her book and Kirche was standing right in front of the table, as she was proud of herself for getting my attention.

"Do you like it, Saigo?" Kirche said with a happy tone, knowing that Louise was agitated at this time.

"What's this about, Zerbst?" Louise asked her, which Kirche just shrugs it like it was nothing.

"By coincidence, I found a sword that matches Saigo very well. So, I decided to buy it for him as a present."

"This must be cost a fortune to get this kind of sword…" I said with a surprise.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I have my ways to get it cheap…" Kirche reminded me, which I can tell how. With that kind of figure, what else can it be to get this expensive sword?

"I was told that this sword is from Germania. Germania is known for its swords and women, isn't it? There's no way a Tristain girl like you could ever win." Kirche began to boast towards Louise.

"W-what?! You played around too much with guys in Germania and couldn't get any more attention, so you had to come here to study abroad, right?" Louise tried to counter her words with one of her own.

As the room began to heat up, both girls aimed their wands at each other, as if trying to unleash a spell.

"Uh… are you sure that you want to do this duel inside the room?" I asked them but they seem to ignore me.

Luckily for me, Tabitha waves her staff around, which causes the wind to take their wands from their hands and placed it right in front of me.

"We are indoors…" Tabitha reminded them.

Knowing the duel won't happen, both of them went towards me, which I feel like I'm stuck right at the middle of their mess…

"Saigo, you have to decide which sword does he prefers best!" Kirche commented with s a mile on her face.

"Hurry up and make up your mind!" Louise added with an annoyed look on her face.

"Uh… the truth is, I—"

It was then I heard a scream coming from outside of the room. The scream caught the rest of our attention as I quicken my pace towards the window. With the help of the moons that brightens the area, I manage to spot where the scream comes from and it was Siesta-chan. It seems like she was in trouble. What surprises me is the one that attacks her was—

"Phantom? Here?"

"Saigo, what's wrong?" Louise tried to ask but without hesitation, I immediately leaped off from the window with both swords on each hand, ignoring the fact which the height from here to the ground is 3 storeys high. If it wasn't for Tabitha's wind magic, there's no way that I landed safely on the ground.

"Oi, Phantom!" I shouted at it, gaining its attention. The Phantom that I am facing at this time had a humanoid body of a fish, green scales that covers its whole body, yellow fins and not to mention a fish tail to sum it up. He had a trident that he had on his right hand as the other hand was holding Siesta-chan down on the ground. The Phantom that I am facing at this time was a Merman Phantom.

"Saigo-san!" Siesta-chan cried.

"**Oh? What do we have here? A human tries to save this maiden in distress?**" the Merman mocks me while letting her go. "**There will be no one to back you up, human!**"

"I don't have to…" I said it with confidence before stabs both of the swords onto the ground and placed my right hand onto the belt.

_** =Doraibā On, Pureezu! =**_

"What? A magic user?! But, I thought he isn't existed in this world!" the Merman Phantom was in shock.

"Even I don't believe it myself, but since this world has so many magic users, it's my duty to protect them, whether you like it or not!" I shouted to it as I pressed down the lever to switch the Hand Author to the left and it lets out the ringtone for initiation.

_**= Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~ =**_

"Henshin…" I flipped the goggles of the Flame Ring before placing it onto the driver to commence the transformation.

_**= Fureimu~ ...Pureezu! HI… HI… HI! HI! HI! =**_

"Remember this, Phantom! Life… is SHOW TIME!" I reminded him after doing my usual trademark. Now I need to do now is use the Connect Ring and conjure out my usual blade as one of these would become a material…

…oh yeah, I forgot. Louise still holds my ring.

"**You're a nuisance, Wizard! I'll finish you off!**" the Phantom declared before twirls around his trident a few times before goes for the thrust on me.

I guess I don't have much choice but to use both of these swords for self defense. The golden sword on my right and the rusty sword on the other. I blocked one of his thrust with my left sword and swings my right sword at it, but due to the fact that I'm not mastered in dual blades, it manages to fend off the attack before the golden sword was jammed right between the gaps of the trident and pulled it out from my grasp before delivering one of its own slash at my chest. Right after that, it opens up its mouth to shoot out some water spits aiming at me and I was able to avoid them by jumping to the side. I took a glance from the spit and it seems like those aren't just normal spit coming out from its mouth. The nearby pillar was dissolved so fast, imagine if it got hit onto someone who was passing by.

"Siesta-chan! Run, now!" I shouted at her, who was in shock before she snaps out from it and ran away from the scene.

"Tch, if there's one thing that I would like to complaint, I REALLY need my WizarSwordGun for this kind of mess…"

"_Oh? Does that make me not good enough for you?_"

Eh? Where did that voice come from?

"_Down here, kid!_"

I just followed the instruction what the voice said and—

"_What's with the noise all of the sudden? I was having some goodnight sleep, until this happens!_"

"Uh… are you talking to me?" I asked the talking sword.

"_Who else do you think you're talking to?_"

I tried to reply it back to this... sword before I realized that I was still in the midst of battle with a Phantom.

"Talk later, strike first!" I told it before dashes forward before making a horizontal slash at it.

For some reason that I don't know, when I wield this talking sword, the marks that was engraved at the back of my left hand began to glow radiantly and my whole body was as light as a feather. Even my swings are too fast for it to block, hence taking most of the damage.

The Merman Phantom tries to do its assault on me by making a slash but I swiftly blocked the incoming attack before returns it back with a vertical slash of my own, followed by an uppercut slash, forming a 'V' strike on it. Dissatisfied with the attack, it tries again but this time, it plays smart by instead of a slash, he kicked me at the gut before using the end of his trident to hit on my head. From there, I stumble back for a bit to regroup. As the battle continues on, both of us receive and counter every single blow that we had to each other and none of us seems to be given up anytime soon.

"_Boy, you're not bad in swordsmanship! I think I'm gonna like you and you're my new user!_"

"User?" I asked him before the Phantom unleashes its fury of spits aiming right at me and I managed to block a few shots with this sword. For some reason, this one didn't melt like the rest of the place that was hit by it.

"What are you?" I asked it.

"_The name's Derflinger, and I'm a Sentinent Sword!_" the blade introduces itself.

"I'm Saigo and I'm a Kamen Rider Wizard."

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we gotta stop that thing first." I told Derf as that thing continues to spit at my direction. Annoyed by the fact that I am out of range to attack it, I took a ring from my ring holders and switches the rings on my right hand. The image of this ring consists of dragon's head in dark colour and the image of a larger dragon in white colour. I shifts the lever to make the Hand Author to the right and it lets out another ringtone.

= _**Lupachi Magic, Touch to Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch to Go! **_=

By placing my hand onto the driver…

_**= Biggu! (Big!) …Pureezu! =**_

A magic circle appears right in front of me and as I delivered a side kick through it, the kick suddenly grow large and hits the Merman Phantom to the walls, leaving its mark like how those cartoon characters does it before it lies flat onto the ground.

"Now, time to pull down the curtain on you…" I declared before I take out a ring that has a picture of a foot and a flaming bird on it. This is the finishing touch for a Phantom called Kick Strike ring as I switched rings once again. I shift the lever on the belt twice before placing the said ring on it.

_**= Chou iine! Kikku Sutoraiku! (Very nice! Kick Strike!) …SAIKOOO! (THE BEST!) =**_

After the declaration, the magic circle appears right below my foot and it was engulfed in flames. Taking my stance for the kick, my right leg began to absorb the flames before I made a few step forward to get the momentum going.

I started off with a cartwheel, followed by a back handspring before launching myself up to the sky and adjusting my kick towards the Phantom. Before the kick can even be connected, the Merman Phantom immediately jumps to the water fountain nearby and manages to escape via the tube that the water flows. How does it manage to fit itself, that's another mystery that I have to figure it out on my own… as for me? Since that my target is off the mark, I ended up landing my kick onto the ground, creating a crater which still burns due to my element.

"_You missed it!_" Derflinger complained while I was standing from my position.

"I know… and it got escaped from my view…" I added before I return back to my civilian form and the girls are rushing towards me while Tabitha casually walk towards the scene.

"Saigo, are you alright?" Kirche asked me, hoping that I wasn't hurt too bad.

"Where is it? Where's the Phantom?" Louise asked.

"_It got away._" Derflinger replied, surprising both Kirche and Louise.

"Isn't that a Sentinent Sword, the one that has the mind of its own?" Kirche ponders while not leaving the gaze upon it before looks at Louise. "You _really_ bought a strange thing, for sure!"

"I didn't know about it! It was Saigo that chooses the sword, not me! Anyways, I'll return that sword back to that shopkeeper if I have to!" Louise replied back to her as I picked up the golden sword and puts it back to its sheath.

"You don't have to, Louise. I already made up my mind. I'm gonna use this sword instead of the shiny one." I made up my mind before handing out the golden sword back to Kirche. "As much as I would like to accept it, I think I need someone or some THING that I can talk with whenever I feel bored. Thanks anyway, Kirche." I added before she took the blade off from my hand.

"Phantom?" Tabitha asked without leaving her gaze upon the book.

"I got that part covered." I told her as I took out two rings which it has silver background on it and there's a picture of a nine tails fox in golden colour and an indigo large bird on the other. I wear them on my finger before placing it onto the palm of the belt.

_**= Kitsune! (Fox) …Pureezu! =**_

_**= Rokku~! (Roc/Rukh) …Pureezu! =**_

With that declaration, two trays of assorted pieces of plastic models appeared right in front of me and they put themselves together in order to take a shape of a nine tailed fox and a big bird. After the figure has been complete, I simply placed the rings onto each of them and from once an unanimated object, now comes to life as both of them are screeching out.

"E-Eh?! What is that?!" Louise said in surprise.

"PlaMonsters, kinda like my own familiars but with limited energy…" I explained to her before shifting my focus onto my familiars. "Kit-chan, Rukh-chan. I want you to locate the Phantom that was escaping. I'm counting on you two."

With a screech from both of them, they headed out to locate the runaway Phantom.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked me.

"What else? Going to sleep."

"The mess?" Tabitha asks me, which I sweatdropped for a moment as seeing the crime scene is in BIG mess.

"If I can explain this matter to the headmaster, maybe there's something that can be worked out…" I told her but I wasn't sure if he's gonna believe me. But one thing I do know… since the Phantom has made their way here, I have to protect the innocent from losing hope at all cost.

"Saigo... you truly are interesting..." Kirche said to herself with a smile as I was heading my way back to Louise's room for some shut eye.


	4. T4: A Magician in the Liquid Armor

**(Normal Point of View)**

One morning, inside the office of Old Osmond, the headmaster is currently signing a document for the royal count and stamps his seal of approval onto it before he rolls the paper up by a wave of his staff and return it to the royal count, who fixed a satisfied look on his face. The count checks on the document for the confirmation and puts it away into his satchel once he had a good look on it.

"We appreciate the academy's understanding and cooperation," the royal count to the Old Osmond with a smile on his face.

"We have no other choice if it's a direct order from the royal palace," the headmaster replied.

"Since that's done, please excuse me…" the aristocrat politely bows before he turns around and heads to the door. As the door opens, Miss Lougueville was bowing at him near the doorway, which caught his attention for a moment.

"Would you like to join me for dinner, Miss Lougueville?" he offered to the secretary while his eyes are fixed on her assets.

She noticed his glance and managed to cover it up with her cape before she replied back with a smile on her face. "It would be my honor, Count Mott," she politely replied.

"Hmm… I'll be looking forward to it," Count Mott replied with anticipation before he left from the Old Osmond's office.

As soon as he left, her sincere expression changes into bad mood due to his earlier actions as she enters back into Old Osmond's office to resume her work, by placing the books onto the shelves.

It is then she began to ask, "So, what impossibility did the royal palace force on us today?"

"They only came to warn us about a thief," he replied, which gains her attention.

"A thief?"

"It seems like there has been uproar recently, all due to a mage thief named Forquet of the Crumbling Earth, who has been stealing valuables only from aristocrats.

"Forquet of the Crumbling Earth?"

"That's right. We are holding the 'Staff of Destruction' for safekeeping at the request of the royal palace," he further explains as she uses her wand to put the book at the highest rack.

"The 'Staff of Destruction'? The name of the weapon is already dangerous enough to be heard…" she added with a smile on her face.

"I don't know how skilled of a mage is this Forquet of the Crumbling Earth really is, but our treasure vault is a special one as it has layers of spells cast by a Square mage. And as the matter of fact, they're worrying too much."

While she was putting away the books, Old Osmond uses this opportunity by waved his wand around and started to lift the hand paper weight on his desk with a pointed finger with his magic. He levitates it towards the back of the unsuspecting Miss Lougueville's back and slides the finger up her back. Due to this, the action causes her to drop her books from her hands.

Old Osmond seems entertained for a bit as he lets out a few chuckles of his own… until he noticed the paper weight was in her hand, ready to be thrown at him.

"Wa-wa-wait! Wait!" as much as he tried to beg, in the end, the toss that she made landed right on the forehead of the headmaster before she storms off from his room, surprising Saigo who was about to enter the headmaster's room.

"What's her business anyways?" Saigo asked in confusion before he looked at Old Osmond, who was knocked out from the throw and there was also a red mark on his head. "I guess I can see why… but, I better not hesitate and just go tell him about this matter…"

When he enters the room, Old Osmond rubbed his forehead while putting the paper weight onto the table.

"That must have been hurt…" Saigo said with a sweatdrop, gaining the attention of the headmaster.

"Ah, Louise's familiar. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Just call me Saigo. There's something we need to discuss… about the last night incident…" he began to speak.

Old Osmond raises his eyebrow in confusion before using the staff to close the door behind Saigo and gave him a serious glance.

"I'm all ears…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby lake outside of the Academy, the Merman Phantom gets on the dry land before reverting to his civilian form, feeling angry about the sudden appearance of the Wizard.

"That no good magic user! How in the world would he know about this place?! And where exactly am I at this point?! Why I can't sense Medusa-sama and Phoenix-sama at this world?!"

As much as he complaint over the matter with the sudden arrival of the unknown world, one thing does he knows is that he is all alone. Without any orders from the higher ups, a smirk appears on his face as he is in charge of his own actions, wanted to do his own destruction as he pleases. It is then he remembered something the Wizard spoke last night.

***flashback***

"_Even I don't believe it myself, but since this world has so many magic users, it's my duty to protect them, whether you like it or not!"_

***end of flashback***

"So, in this world, most of the people here are Gates, huh?" he began to analyze the data he received before he came to a conclusion. "If that's the case, this should be an easy picking for me to expand my clan and take over this world! Yes, that would be my goal from now on!"

It is then the Phantom heard a carriage was heading right past him as it hid among the bushes and saw a royal count taking his time sipping some wine from his glass, while being escorted by his knights to make his way back to his place it morphs back into its Phantom Form.

"**And what better way to start things off with that Gate?**" he said as he has set his goal before start following the carriage silently by the river.

* * *

**(The voice is narrated by Siesta)**

_The magical rings, the Wizard Rings_

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

_Wielded by a peasant with gifted talents_

(An image of a hand appears as the Flame ring slides into his left middle finger and the Driver On ring slides onto his right middle finger.)

_Will he help me… and become my hope?_

(The figure, Nozomi Saigo, who was hovering right between the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Wizard can be seen.)

**(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)**

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Wyvern Phantom soar the sky, above the academy and it spews out flames to make the title appears and the Wyvern flew away from the screen to shift to the next screen.

(**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**) At the backstage of the magic theatre, Saigo was resting his head on the table as his arms covers his face while his hand grips hard onto his sleeves as a quick montage shows the solar eclipse and the purple cracks on his arms that resembles scales.  
(**kasanaru toki no shougeki!**) Louise was walking all alone at the corridor of the academy as Siesta is serving another student their food as both of them stopped and looks up at the sky to see the solar eclipse is happening.  
(**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**) During this time, Saigo was trying to take Louise's hand, but they kept passing though each other and froze in place as the background shatters away into pieces.

(**Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no**) Kirche was doing her usual dating with other boys and they passed by Tabitha, who was walking while reading her book on her hands.  
(**ENAJII~ kokoro tame**) Guiche was trying to seduce another girl from the academy, only to realize the furious Montmorency behind him, leaving him sweatdrop.  
(**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**) A quick montage on other characters in order such as Forquet the Crumbling Earth with a huge golem at the background, Old Osmond with the "Staff of Destruction", Jessica and her father, Scarron in a pub, Princess Henrietta with Prince Wales on the background of the lake, Wardes wielding his sword-wand and his air dragon by his side, Cromwell with an evil smile with the Ring of Andavari and it switches to Saigo preparing his henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly.  
(_**3! 2! 1! Show Time!**_) Guiche and Montmorency counts 3 with their fingers, Kirche and Tabitha does the 2 with their finger while Tabitha still reading her book and at 1, Louise casts a spell, which only ends up in explosion.

(**Magic time~! trick janai!**) Saigo changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.  
(**Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo**_ [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) Three PlaMonsters, a golden _Kitsune_ (fox), indigo _Roc/Rukh_ and green Hydra, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.  
(**Kioku no roots moguri-konde**) In a fast forward montage, Kirche tried to hug Wizard in Flame Style but he immediately entered the magic circle and he accidentally splashes the water that he skids onto Montmorency in Water Styles. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as Tabitha was riding her dragon.  
(**Kibou wo tsukui dasou~**) When he passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater that makes Guiche ended up sits on his butt. Louise extends her hand as Saigo manages to grab her hand.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Professor Colbert, Siesta and Princess Henrietta shouted "Show Time!" with smile on their faces.

(**Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no**) Saigo rides on his Wyvern, with Louise at his side as both of them soar to the sky.  
(**Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo** _[Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) He wears the Cross Ring on Louise's finger, where he just smiles at her while she blushes a little bit.  
(**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai**) He got pulled back by Kirche as she wanted to hug him, followed by Siesta.  
(**Subete no namida wo~**) Both of them tried to pull him to their side, only to have Louise getting angry with her horse whip on her hands, making him gulp.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Derflinger appears out of nowhere while shouting "Show Time!"

(**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**) All of the shattered pieces are formed back as one and three other Styles are entering his Flame Style.  
(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage ends with Guiche and Montmorency showing the Land and Water Ring respectively on their finger, Tabitha looks at the screen while showing the Hurricane Ring that she wears, Kirche shows the Flame Ring on her and Louise readied with her wand in her hand and Saito showing the Driver On Ring with a confident smile on their faces.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kamen Rider Wizard and Familiar of Zero. All credits goes to respective owners.)**

* * *

**Trick No.4: A Magician in the Liquid Armor**

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

I was pretty much relaxing under the full moon with my i-Pod in my disposal. Okay, you guys might ask where in the world would I get this stuff out of nowhere, right? For your information, whenever I feel like I'm bored, I'm always brought this nifty gadget along with me all the time to calm my head down if either I was in the middle of the argument with my uncle or even when I watched my uncle does his things while I'm a part of his audience, watching his thing that he does best. I haven't noticed it during the time I've brought here because of Louise's summoning, which at that time, I was panic to find my way home. And luckily for me, it's still at 50%, enough for me to have my own entertainment for the time being until I found my way out of this place.

That is… if there is one.

And that girl… man, she sure loves to boss me around whenever she finds it fit for the time being… she even told me to wash the silk that she includes it in her dirty laundry and if it wasn't for my Water Styles to do this kind of work, I can pretty much seeing holes all over her silky clothing for not being 'gently and carefully'.

Now that I think about it, I know that telling the whole thing that happened last night was a right thing to do as those Phantoms could be targeting any of these students if they fell into its trap…

* * *

_***earlier morning***_

"_Phantoms?" the headmaster said in confusion after I explained the whole thing about the matter._

"_Yeah, Phantoms and I'm not talking about the ones that would haunt the kids in the middle of the night under the shadows. I'm talking about the ones that will lead them to despair and being reborn as a Phantom." I elaborate the details._

"_Saigo, as far as I concern, there isn't any of these 'Phantoms' or any kind of attack outside the academy, other than the students' familiars and of course… your master's lack of magic," he said while he coughs up a bit before he continues. "I assure you that if there are any threats entering this academy, we will know about the threat immediately."_

"_But not these guys… they can disguise as a human easily and will do anything to put those kids to despair, even up to the point of trying to kill them, just to scare them off. What's more, if these things grew in number… I don't think there would be any people would populate in this world left…"_

_Old Osmond took a while to think all of this new data he receives before he stood up from his chair and look outside of his window. "Very well. I will consider this matter while keep a good eyes on these things you have mention and you don't have to worry about the mess that you've made. Our staffs would clean up the mess and return it back to normal and those students won't even noticed any of it. Even if they did, they would probably think Miss Vallière was practicing her magic again…"_

"_Yeah, I already experience it firsthand… right in my face…" I added with a sweatdrop before I walk out from the room and when I opened the door, Miss Lougueville was waiting outside of the door the whole time. I just hope she doesn't overhear our conversation earlier._

_***end of flashback***_

* * *

I guess that's pretty much it for the time being. Rukh-chan and Kit-chan haven't returned just yet from their scouting for that Phantom which got away from my view. One thing that still puzzles me… just how in the world would that thing even get here in the first place? Does it somehow found the green portal and enters it by accident, just like me?

Magic could be scary sometimes… and that's a fact.

'_Well, might as well bring back her washed silk and hit the hay on my bed… I don't want to get another nag from that girl…_' I thought to myself as I turned off my i-Pod for a moment—

"Saigo-san?"

Did someone call my name? When I turn around to know who calls out my name—

"Eh?! Siesta-chan?!" I was shocked to see her right behind me but for how long? She must have been here for quite a while when I pondered about the earlier situation with Old Osmond.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she apologized as she asked me, "I did call your name a few times and I thought that you were asleep on the grass all alone. I was just about to wake you up so that you don't really get yourself a cold."

Is it really that long? Man, I really need to aware my surroundings from time to time…

"Oh, it's okay. I was just taking a little bit of a nap, that's all…" I replied back to her while placing my i-Pod wrapped with my earphones, back into my pocket and stood up while facing her with a smile on my face. "Is something the matter?"

"Saigo-san, I was wondering, where are you come from?" she asked.

"Hm… if you really wanted to know…" I replied while looking at the double moon at the sky, "…all I can say is that I'm from a very faraway place, not even from this world. That's what I know for sure… somewhere really far." I told her as I close my eyes to let the soft wind blew at my face, calming me down for a while… until she broke the silence.

"Um, Saigo-san?"

"Yes?"

Without hesitation, she suddenly bowed down in front of me, leaving me surprised and confused at the same time. "Uh… Siesta-chan?"

"Saigo-san, thank you very much."

"Eh? For what? Why did you do that all of the sudden?" I asked her as she faced me with a smile on her face.

"You never complain about anything, and you fight against aristocrats with your own powers even though you're just a peasant like us. Because of that, you have given me a lot of courage. Thanks to you, I can keep working hard from now on."

To be honest, the first part of her words was completely wrong. I do complain a lot when I first came here and Siesta-chan wasn't there to witness it when we first met. But the other one was true, as I stood up on those guys and show them how REAL magic does. Because of my actions, I gain the title 'Our Sword' from other guys that I knew. One thing for sure, I've left my first impression in this world and that's all it takes to be an instant famous magician-in-training.

"Well… I don't know what to say, Siesta-chan. Thanks!" I perked up while rubbing the back of my head because of her sincere comment.

"I should make my leave now. Have a good night, Saigo-san," she said as she bows politely before walks away.

For some reason that I don't know, her expression seems a bit different from usual. I don't know why, but instinct tells me so…

* * *

"Something doesn't seem right. I wonder why she looks a little bit down before she left?" I muttered to myself as I went back to Louise's room and call it a day.

Just as I was about to reach her room, I heard a creak opens up on my right and to my surprise, it was Kirche… in her sleeping garment.

"Hi~, Saigo-san," she said it seductively.

Man, this is one bullet that I really need to dodge… "H-hey there! Listen, I really need to go back to her room so that I can get up early for tomorrow. So… c'ya!" I immediately hasten my pace towards her room until she began to speak up.

"Say, about the sword that I bought at the other day." I immediately stopped my pace for a bit while looking at her.

"What about it? Didn't I already make my choice last night?"

"I know that, but I don't have a use for it, and since I bought it anyway, I might as well give it to you," she offered to me, which makes me think twice. With that sword, maybe I can use it for my material to conjure out my WizarSwordGun but I don't know about its durability since gold is meant to be used as a decoration rather than a fighting tool.

"Well… I do need a weapon in my disposal after all…" I pondered for a bit before she wrapped her arm onto mine and pulls me towards her room she purposely yanked my arm really close to her breasts.

"Why don't we talk inside?" she proposed.

"The sooner I get that sword, the faster I can get out of here…" I told her as both of us enter her room and I sat on her bed, waiting for her to get the golden sword for me.

A few minutes later, she handed me the golden sword and sits next to me. I took the sword out from its sheath and examine it closely. Let me just say this, despite the sword looks shiny, I can't see any purpose of it to be used as a fighting tool. But still, having a material for conjuring out my WizarSwordGun would be okay…

"Well, to be honest here, this sword is kinda bit sparkly for me to use it and it would be such a waste if this sword breaks in half. But, either way, I could somehow find its usefulness… but with Louise kept nagging me about it…"

"You don't have to worry about Vallière. I give you this sword as a token of my love~!" she said while didn't leave her glance on me, which peaks my curiosity for a moment.

"Say, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I was just wondering… why did you choose me? I mean, you got a lot of guys who kept worshipping you like a goddess but still being able to date them all…" I began to ask her, which she turns to me and began to replied with a happy tone.

"If you really must know, you have a lot of things that they don't have. And because of that, you're incomparable to them~." She said as she tried to get closer to me.

"For example…?" I raised my eyebrow while continue to ask her about it.

"Let's see…" she ponders for a bit while looking up for a moment, "…your armor was something I haven't seen before, like the words and gestures that shows how poorly you were brought up, your lousy appearance, and how your hygiene isn't so great."

…..there was a moment of silence, accompanied by the sound of the cricket entering in this room…

Okay, I can understand the first part was true about my armor appearance was something else, but she doesn't have to bring that all up while saying those like it was nothing! Compared to Siesta-chan, I think she's just go straight to the point without thinking the consequences of how others really feel.

I immediately stood up from her bed and make my way to take my things back to Louise's room. "I better head out now…" I stated with a stern face, which leaves her confused for a moment.

"Wait, did I say something to bother you?" she asked before I took a few steps back and handed the golden sword back to her.

"Other than the first part of your words, everything you said!" I pointed out the obvious before going back to get the laundry on the table and head towards the door.

"W-wait a minute!" she shouted at me while running towards the door, blocking my way while holding a box on her hands, which looks like a treasure chest from an RPG games that I've used to see… only smaller. "If that's the case, then…" she placed the box onto the basin and start searching for an item in it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"What about this?" she said as she took out a ring from its place and shows it to me.

"A ring?" I asked.

"It isn't just any ring, this is a talisman ring. It's a really rare one," she offered.

"I don't want to… I got a _lot_ of them already in my disposal at this time…" I reminded her, which she immediately puts the ring back and takes out another one from the box.

"Then, what about this? It's a pair of earrings made from tree-eating bird's blood!"

"Are you treating me like a girl now, just because I use rings?" I said in an annoyed tone before she began to change items from inside the box and shows it to me.

"Then, how about this?" she took it out and shows a book that was wrapped in leather with a lock on it. "This book is our heirloom and I was wondering you might want it!"

"Look, as much tempting as the offer, I don't want stuffs for the time being as I already have them for now…" I told her as I made my way towards the door. I kindly pushes her aside so that I could go to the door and get out from her room peacefully… that is, until she pounced on my back and pinned me down onto the floor.

"H-hey! Why are you-?!"

"I won't let you go…" she said in a seductive tone as I tried to escape it once again. I have the Connect Ring in my hand but I can't seem to reach for my belt as her weight causes me to lay flat on the ground. It is then she hugs close to my back and began to say something, "The Hunter of Love, von Zerbst's blood is getting hot."

"Hunter?" I asked in confusion.

"The harder the prey is to hunt, the more I get turned on," she explains while she kept snuggling on my back, which makes me harder to resist about her figure.

It is then I heard the sound of the door opens up, to see Louise and boy, does she have that dissatisfied look on her face…

"Louise!" I said her name as Kirche slowly stood up and face her casually.

"Hmph, what an overused way of entry…" she said as she crossed her arms.

"We're going back to our room, you dog!" she commanded me with her shouting, which I stood up immediately after that.

"Will you please stop calling me that?!" I tried to retaliate before head out from Kirche's room. And I got a funny feeling that Kirche isn't going to give up like that…

* * *

At this point, I was kneeling down while getting a lecture from her about my actions.

"I've told you so many times and you still follow her in! You're incredibly dumb!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Look, like I said before, it was just a misunderstanding! She did offer me that golden sword but I wasn't expecting her to do those kinds of unexpected moves on me! She even bribed me with accessories that she has, only to keep me inside that room longer!" I tried to explain to her, as she doesn't seem like paying to it at all…

"_You_ said that you were fine with _that_ sword!" she pointed out at Derflinger.

"It's true, but if I conjured that sword out, I don't know if that one will disintegrate after that… that's why I was thinking of getting that golden sword first to safety measures…"

"_Heh, even so, that's just a decoration and nothing else! It won't do any good for ya'! And as the matter of fact, whatever this conjuring stuff that you said was true, I know that I won't be able to break down into dust anytime soon! I'm a Sentinent Sword, for crying out loud!_" Derflinger told me about it.

"And because of that, a familiar that is so easily lured by the bait needs to be punished," she said in a stern voice as she walks towards the drawer and opens it up to pick up something that I really don't like… a horsewhip.

"Wait a minute! Hold on just a minute!" I pleaded to her but it doesn't seems like she's going to cool down anytime soon…

"You stupid dog!" she yells out as loud as she can and started to whip me hard, especially around my arms. Damn, she sure knows how to use that thing! While in the middle of the frenzy, I manage to grab one of her hand that holds her whip while I slide in a ring onto her finger with much trouble but eventually did it as she tries to pull back her arm from my grip to continue the lashing.

"What are you doing, you stupid dog?!" she argued.

"I'm sorry about this, Louise, but you gave me no choice…" I told her before placing her hand onto my belt to activate it.

_**= Surī~pu! (Sleep!) …Pureezu! =**_

After that declaration, she manages to get her arm off from my grip and glared at me for a moment… until the Sleep Ring takes effect and her whole body began to wobble for a bit, she began to yawn and her eyes are getting heavy.

"W-what's… happening… to… m-e…" before she could finish her words, she lets go of her whip and start to timber down like a log, but I managed to catch her in my arms before her face hits the floor.

"Well, look on the upside, at least I don't have to get whipped around my arms again, and my master sleeps soundly…" I added before placing her into her bed and calls in for the night. The only thing I should be thinking about tomorrow is how am I going to avoid her next assault on me…

* * *

**(The next morning, Normal Point of View)**

As the morning bell was heard throughout the whole academy, Siesta was looking at the tower where Saigo was slept with sadness in her eyes, while carrying her luggage in her casual clothing. She wanted to tell him the truth about last night's matter when she had the chance but words didn't came out her mouth and in the end, she didn't told him at all.

"Miss Siesta, the carriage is ready," the man spoke to her, getting her attention back to the current situation.

"Ah, right!" she said while walking towards the carriage that was prepared outside of the academy. Before she enters in, she looked at the same tower one last time while muttering the name that she knew…

"Saigo-san, thank you for everything…" those are the last words before she enters in and the carriage made its way towards its destination.

* * *

**(An hour later, Saigo's Point of View)**

"Starting today, you will wait outside with other familiars," she commanded me while she crossed her arms and with that angry look on her face. Luckily for me, she doesn't seem to remember about last night's knock out magic that I've applied on her, but to think that she'll stop me from entering her class after just a few days of adapting at this life and to learn about how magic applies in this place…

"Eh? What makes you say that?" I asked.

"It's simple. It's all because of you keep writing those notes of yours with weird writings on the paper, and not to mention that you always kept asking for more on others, rather than me. That really embarrasses me, for sure!" she pointed out.

"What? You took that joke from last time seriously? Come on, all of those are just notes for me to study and to understand how things work around here…" I complain.

"Anyways, be sure to behave until the class ends," she told me as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Do you understand?"

I let out a sigh, eventually just have to let the flow going and replied back to her with a simple nod.

"I just hope there's something for me to do for the time being…" I asked myself before I walk towards a tree and sits under it, resting. You know, this is one of those rare times where I actually getting a rest from all of the things that has happened lately, and I'm glad she told me to do so. This place may lack of technology from my world, but when I'm here, I felt peace and for once, I'm not complaining about it.

"Maybe I should just lay back, listen to my i-Pod until she wakes me up…" I began to mutter myself before—

***GROWL***

"—or maybe I should eat something before doing those things…" I added. I simply took out my Connect Ring and placed it onto my belt to activate it.

_**= Konekuto! …Pureezu! =**_

A magic circle appears next to me and I extended my hand through it, getting something from the other side of the portal I created earlier. I wonder if Marteau had prepared a big doughnut for me?

When I took out my hand from the portal, my hand has grabbed a doughnut, plain sugar no less… my kind of tea… or doughnut in this case. Just when I thought I'm going to get my first bite on it, out of nowhere, something snatched my doughnut in the air…

…and it's an owl… seriously, who teaches an animal to take someone else's food?

"Hey, give me back my doughnut!" I shouted as I stood up in split second. Feeling annoyed from it, I immediately took out another ring from my pocket and switched the Connect Ring with another one. This one has a picture of a dragon with a few twists on its body. I placed it on my belt to activate it.

_**= Ikkusutendo! (Extend) …Pureezu! =**_

With a magic circle appears right in front of me, I simply thrust my hand through it and my whole right arm was stretched to such length, even as far as the owl that was flying away with my meal. Just when I thought I managed to get back what I lost, the owl lets go of its talons, which causes me to miss the chance of getting it back, before the doughnut enters into the mouth of the lizard, Flame. It seems enjoyed by the meal before my hand retracted to its original length.

"Well, so much for having some snack…" I muttered and before I knew it, I was swarmed by a group of animals in an instant, practically wanting to get some more snacks that I might have at this time.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I cursed myself as I tried to get away from these guys before they might even pinned me down for the count… and I'm not letting it happen to me anytime soon.

* * *

After I managed to get out from their grasp, I simply walked alone at the hallway while trying to forget about the earlier incident involving my doughnut and those familiars.

"Seriously, when I thought I could take a break from this kind of stuff, I didn't expect THIS to happen… I can't just stay at a place like that! I might as well go to her class and learned more about magic in this world…" I simply muttered to myself before a pat was hit hard on my back, making me stumble a few times. My fist clenches for a bit to hit that someone when I was in a bad mood—

"Yo! Our Sword!"

Eh? That tone? When I turn around, I saw Marteau with his casual smile on his face as he noticed my clenched fist.

"Having a bad day again, Our Sword?" he asked before I let go of my tension and replied him with my usual tone.

"Yeah, and not to mention the doughnut that you've made for me has taken away by those familiars…" I muttered while looking away, which leaves the man laughs for a bit and kept his usual smile on his face.

"If that is the case, why don't you come to my kitchen and filled your stomach up?" he offered. That's not a bad idea. I was getting hungry before my snack was taken away.

* * *

At the kitchen, I was taking a bite on the bread which was dipped in the stew that he made. Although there isn't any doughnut for now, I don't mind since the food he made really fills up my stomach and stimulates my taste bud.

"Thank you for treating me with food all the time, Marteau." I thank him.

"You don't have to worry about it. It's the aristocrats' leftovers, anyways," he told me as I continued to take a bite on it.

As I looked around, I don't see Siesta anywhere. Usually, she'll come here to pick up some food and we had a few chat together whenever we had the time and I enjoyed her company. And I still don't get it regarding to her sudden thanks last night. I wonder what's up with that? I better try asking him about this matter… "By the way, where's Siesta?"

"Hm?" he said while raising his eyebrow.

"Could she be working at this time? Her job isn't to cook but to serve the meal to the people, right? Is that the reason why she's isn't here?" I asked him.

"You didn't hear it from Siesta?" he told me.

"About what?"

"That she quits from her duty…"

"Eh?! She's quitting her duty? How come?" I was shocked to hear that from him.

"Yeah, it was all out of the blue and she had to go to serve Count Mott. She left early this morning on a carriage," he further explains, which leaves me quite a shock. No wonder she was a bit hesitate and not to mention have that sad look on her face.

"But… why now? Why too sudden to do so?"

"In the end, peasants have no other choice but to listen to aristocrats," he further explains before he walks to the other direction. "Well, I better get back to work!"

"Siesta-chan… why did you keep quiet about the matter? If it's something important, she should've told me about it 'cause I'm your friend and we should help out for those who is in need… that's what Tetzu-san told me…" I said while looking at the stew. Why aristocrats always act high and mighty over the people who is in need… that question bugs me the most.

* * *

**(Evening)**

While I was cleaning up her room's window, I asked Louise about this Count Mott. She was surprised by my sudden question at first, but since she knew that I'm still unfamiliar about this world, she might as well told me about it while she was combing her hair.

"Count Mott is an imperial messenger, so he occasionally comes to the academy. He's always bossy, and I don't like him," she explains to me, which I agree with her on the last part.

"But I don't get it. Why would Siesta-chan go to that aristocrat's house?" I asked while drying up the rag that was used for cleaning the window.

"_If you want to know, partner, I can tell you! When an aristocrat appoints a young maid by name, it usually means she is to become his concubine! You don't even know that?_" Derflinger explains, causing me to have a shock on that matter.

"A concubine?! How am I supposed to know THAT?!" I was exploded regarding the matter as I shifted my attention to Louise. "I-Is that even possible?!"

"I have heard things like that too. There are many types of aristocrats, after all…" she explains to me as my grip began to tighten once again. As I looked upon the sunset, I could only think of the fate of the girl that I knew first…

"Siesta-chan…" to make things worse, both Kit-chan and Rukh-chan returned to me as they landed on both of my hands.

"Any luck?" I asked them, which the only reply I get from both of them were a screech, which indicates they didn't find that runaway Phantom. I pulled out the rings on both of the PlaMonsters before wearing the rings and placed it onto my belt.

_**= Rokku~! …Pureezu! =**_

_**= Kitsune! …Pureezu! =**_

"There you go!" I re-inserted the said rings back to them to refill their mana before the two continue their search for the Phantom.

It is then I started to walk towards the door, leaving Louise surprise for a bit, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go and dry this rag for a moment. And maybe I'll take a breather…" I told her before I exited the room and continue to walk to the stairs. Time to get some info…

* * *

As I made my way to the hall, I can see Momo-chan and Guiche are dating again near the fountain. And it doesn't seem like he's learning his lesson yet. Might as well go to him and get some info…

"It's fabulous. A broach made of mithril." Momo-chan was happy about it, as Guiche kept his usual coolness.

"Don't you think it would look good on you, Montmorency?"

"Are you trying to make me forgive you for the recent events with this?" she asked him while giving him a glare of her own as he continued to kept his cool.

"Please, you don't believe that vulgar familiar's—" before I let him insulted me, I walk towards his direction, surprising him for a bit while looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"Well, EXCUSE ME for being so vulgar, Guiche…" I mocked him while placing my hands on my hips.

"Saigo!" He suddenly stood up and tries to confront me with his shocked expression, "Do you intend to disturb a man's love again?"

"Oh man, not this shenanigan again…" I said with a face palm before I looked at him straight on his eyes. "Look, I don't want to interrupt you or anything, but there's something that I want to ask you about… mind helping me out for a bit?"

"Eh?" he was confused for a bit before he continues, "If I helped you with this, will you stay out of my business?"

"Only if you didn't cheat on another girl, yeah…"

"If that's the case…" he said before he flicks his hair, "…what can I do for you?"

"I want to know Count Mott's place. Do you have any idea how to get there?" I asked him bluntly, which surprises him for a bit.

"To Count Mott's estate? I know where it is…"

"Hold that thought!" I said while taking out another ring from my pocket and this time, it's another one of my PlaMonsters. I simply slide it onto my right middle finger and placed it onto my belt for activation.

_**= Hai~dora! (Hydra) …Pureezu! =**_

One more tray of assorted pieces of plastic model appeared right in front of me and it put itself together in order to take a shape of a five-headed dragon with wings and no claws or feet; just one long body like a snake. And boy, was the two of them surprised after seeing it alive once I've placed the ring onto its chest, to activate it.

_***screech***_

"W-what is that thing?!" Guiche was surprised by the fact a plastic model of my PlaMonster is alive at this time.

"Oh? This is MY familiar. Alrighty then, can you tell Hydra-kun the directions of that place?" I told him while holding Hydra-kun on my hand. After all of that, he just simply told the direction to get to that aristocrat's estate without missing any details at all.

* * *

I walked outside of the gates of the academy, looking at the direction where Hydra-kun was flying.

"I guess I should follow Hydra-kun for now. I can worry about the missing Phantom later…" I said to myself before I took out my Connect Ring and slide it onto my belt.

_**= Konekuto! …Pureezu! =**_

A magic circle opens up as I stretched my hand inside and pulls out my very own ride of Kawasaki Ninja ZX-7R, my favorite ride that I would like to dubbed "The Crimson Claw". With black body color on it with red flame vinyl, along with gold highlights on the flame, and the front of the motor was my insignia of Wizard, this is one ride that will never be turned into dust.

I started the motor running, revved it up a few times before dashing it forward, following the path of Hydra-kun went on the uneven surface of the road, but don't worry, my ride can handle it.

"I'm coming for you, Siesta-chan… just hang in there!"

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

At cafeteria, the students were having a dinner and among them, Louise doesn't seem to be pleased about the matter.

"He's not coming back for dinner?" she said it angrily while looking down at the untouched food on the ground as Kirche came by with a trolley of food on it.

"A-re? Where is Saigo?" Kirche asked her.

Louise turns around and saw Kirche asking her… until she noticed the food on her trolley. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? I always feel bad for the poor food he always gets, including that plain sugar doughnut he always eat. And so I thought, I should give him mine instead." Kirche suggested with a smile on her face, clearly trying to woo over him and at the same time, trying to annoy her rival.

Louise seems displeased about the matter as she confronts Kirche with her usual angry look on her face, "So, you're trying to lure him away with food this time? Don't feed my familiar without my permission!" Louise warned her.

"Even if I wanted to give it to him, he's not here… where did he go?" Kirche seems concern about the matter as she tries to look around, while Louise crossed her arms and tries to understand the situation.

"Hm, he said that he wants to hang a rag, and then taking a breather at outside… and hasn't come back since… where could he be wasting time?" Louise said to her, which caught Guiche's attention for a moment.

"Come to think of it, he came to me as he was asking for directions to Count Mott's estate." Guiche fills in the details, which surprises Louise.

"Did you say Count Mott?!"

"Did he get sick of Louise and go to another aristocrat's care? But, I've never heard of a familiar changing its master…" Kirche teased her for a bit.

"Well, that's Louise's familiar…" Guiche follows along.

"Hm, that's right." Kirche added.

"Of course, I don't think Count Mott, who serves the royal palace, would ever use someone like him…" Guiche concluded before Louise began to head towards another direction with a unsatisfied look on her face.

"Louise?" Kirche tries to call her but Louise didn't listened as she made her way towards somewhere.

* * *

**(Return to Saigo's)**

As soon as I stopped my bike to where Hydra-kun leads me, I mounted off from it before looking upon the place. Damn, that's one huge mansion, kinda reminds me of Buckingham palace, since it nearly gives off a similar flare. If that wasn't the case, I might even trying to compare to one anime which it also shows a large mansion, complete with a forest and the unlucky blue-haired butler who has a large amount of debt to be paid… whatever that supposed to mean…

"I'm here, huh?" I muttered to myself before Hydra-kun floats right in front of my face before it disappears from my sight, leaving a ring on my palm. "Thanks for the help, buddy…"

And before I could mount off from my bike, a guard was rushing towards my direction and began to ask me for it. "Who are you?"

"Yo! Mind if I can see Count Mott? I have an urgent business to ask of him." I tried to ask and if that fails, I always have my trusty Connect Ring I can use to make my way in.

"Hm… very well. Come with me," the guard guided me to his mansion, with accompany of another guard to make sure that I'm in under control.

As we made our way in, I was amazed to see the inside of this place. The surrounding of this place is beautiful, with some self-portraits of him and the big chandelier on top which brightens up the whole room and also makes it an eye-catching piece indeed. For some reason, the other guard that was accompanying me gives me a glare, which kinda annoying… I wonder what is up with his problem. Or better yet, how come his presence is familiar somehow? I can't tell…

By closer inspection, it seems like his appearance was consists of a flat hair with one of those curly thin moustache and eyebrow, wearing blue noble's class suit with red lining at the middle, buttoned by yellow strings(?) and wearing black pants with black leather shoes and white socks. He had a red mantle on his shoulder and one of those frilly collars on his neck, standing mighty with his cane. So, this is the guy named Count Mott, huh?

When we reaches his room, the guard knocks his door while the other one aims his spear at my back. Oh come on, I didn't do anything stupid… yet.

"_What is it?_" a voice was heard from the inside. That must be him.

"A man named Saigo wishes to meet with you, sir!" the guard informed him.

"_Saigo? I've never heard such a name before_." He replied back. Of course he haven't heard such name before… both he and I haven't met at all…

"But he said he has urgent business to do with you…" the guard informed him once again and there was a silence after that. I dunno what's up with that but eventually…

"Let him in."

The guard opens the door and I entered in while being accompanied by two guards. At this time, he was sitting while crossing his legs and he seems like he wasn't satisfied about something.

"What could a peasant want to discuss with me?" he asked me with an annoyed tone, as I replied back with simple, blunt tone.

"I want Siesta-chan to return back to the academy."

The count just chuckles of the matter before his face became stiff once again, "What a foolish thing." He stood up from where he seats and pointed his finger at the direction of the door. "Leave! You should be honored that I even allowed a peasant to meet with me!"

He still have no idea who's he talking with but for the time being, I better bear with it and continue to plead him… or is it to pleased him by acting like a desperate person, in this case… I can make my comeback later on if this plan fails…

"Please, if you would send Siesta back to the academy, I'd do anything!" I began to make my move.

He turns around while looking at me with confusion. "What is your relationship with Siesta?"

"Hm…" I crossed my arms while thinking about the matter. "A co-worker should be sufficed for the time being… even though we work at different places…"

"Hmph, you're just an employee of the academy."

At least I've caught his interest, for now. But there's one thing I would like to confirm, regarding the matter where Louise and Derflinger stated earlier evening. "I heard that when an aristocrat appoints a maid by her name, is she like a concubine to that aristocrat?"

"Huh… Siesta is an official maid of Mott Estate. It's a master's freedom to do what he pleases with them," he replied as he combs his curly moustache, which really ticks me off at this point.

"Damn you…" I growled on the matter as he kept his smirk on his face.

"So what if I am? It's a great honor for a nameless peasant to serve a well-known aristocrat such as myself," he boasted at me, which I've reached my limit and it's time for a limit break.

"Why you little—!" I began to step forward, only to have two guards to stop me from getting closer to him. "Doing whatever you want, knowing Siesta can't fight back! You aristocrats are all the lowest scum that I've ever met!"

"Damn you! How dare you insult an aristocrat when you're a peasant?!" he was pissed off as he reaches for his staff, while I took a step back and took out Driver On Ring on one finger and the Flame Ring on the other. "Stand still!"

"Let me show YOU how it's done!" I challenged him. Before I could even place my Driver On ring onto my belt, the door suddenly opens up as Siesta rushes in and begged for his mercy.

"Siesta-chan?!" I was surprised by her action as she kneels down in front of him, pleaded for me to be pardoned from my punishment. Oh come on, Siesta-chan, don't you know that I can take care of myself?! I won't beat him THAT badly… and what kind of maid suit are you wearing?

"Count, please forgive for this man's insolence."

"No! If I leave this kind of peasant alone, Jour de Mott's name will be shamed! Therefore, you should move away, Siesta!" he commanded her but she didn't budge a muscle.

"Yeah, just let me let loose on this perverted geezer!" I told her.

"I can't!" she replied, making him surprise for a moment. "Please, Count Mott. I will accept any form of punishment for freeing this man."

"Hey, you can't be serious, right, Siesta-chan?!" I asked her, which he ponders a bit before he has come to a conclusion.

"Saigo, was it? You said you would do anything, didn't you? Can your words be truthful?" he asked me.

"And if I am?" I asked him since I'm still a bit pissed as he makes his way towards the bookshelves and took out a book out from it.

"It's my hobby to collect books. Among the books that I've read, there's this one book that I seek; one that I sought to read for a long time."

"A book?" I said in confusion.

"It's a book that some mage summoned from somewhere by accident during some experiment. And according to my information, there's a family in Germania has it as their heirloom. And their daughter is in the academy right now," he further explains.

"Germania?" Where did I've heard that before?

"I don't know if a peasant like you would know her, but she's from Zerbst," he informed me, which there it hits me hard…

…Kirche Zerbst… and I think I got a pretty good idea what kind of book that he mentioned. If I'm not mistaken, it could be the one that she tried to bribe me to stay in her room for a little bit longer so that she would use all of that time she has to seduce me and become like her plaything, which it is not my cup of tea. Of all names I could think off, why it has to be her?

I think I'm entering a mine zone right now…

* * *

"If you want Siesta back, you must bring her heirloom to me." That's the words that he promised me as I slowly make my way towards my ride… which the guards around there are kept watching it like it was something new. They tried to poke it with their spears, only to have me blocked them from chipping off the paintwork.

"Geez, can't they do anything better than poking by bike?"

Just before I started my motorcycle to run again, I heard a neigh from afar and soon enough, it was Louise that was heading my way, and as always, she had that unsatisfied look on her face.

"Louise…" I muttered.

"What were you thinking? And what is that thing you're riding?"

"Oh this? This is my ride. What's up?" I casually asked her.

"Let's just go back to the academy right now!" she yelled at me, as I took out my getaway ring and placed it onto my belt.

_**= Konekuto! …Pureezu! =**_

A magic circle appeared right in front of us as I continued to talk to her. "Let's get through that portal. It's a shortcut to get back there…"

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

Meanwhile, one of the guards in front of Count Mott's door ponders the situation as it kept his disguise for the time being.

"So… the maid that I tried to put her to despair is there, huh? And not to mention that man went after the book where he sought to read it, as if his life depends on it… how interesting… I can kill two birds with one stone. This couldn't get any better than this…" the guard smirked as a mirage of the Merman Phantom can be seen on his face.

* * *

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

Back at her room, I dressed her up for her to prepare her sleeping time. In no time at all, I kinda already used to this kinds of stuff, even though it might be embarrassing at first…

"Geez, I can't understand why would Siesta-chan would stop me from getting my hands on him…" I slightly annoyed by that fact.

"He's a high ranked person in the royal palace. You can't compare him to Guiche," she told me, which piques my curiosity.

"If you wanted to compare to him about his magic stuff, I'm still WAY higher than him…" I told her, which she just ignores that fact. "Anyways, we can't just left Siesta-chan over that place. Don't you have sympathy for her?"

"Of course I feel bad for her, but we can't do anything about it…" she said before she gets onto her bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

"How come you just say that casually as if it was nothing?" I asked her.

"Whatever you tried to do, you have to give up on her. Do you understand?" she warned me.

"*sigh* Fine…" I pretend to nod at her before she puts out the fire and sleep well. After a while, she finally dozed off to fantasy world as I stood up and looked at her. "Sorry about this… there are times where I have to break the rules…" I casually walk out from her room, leaving behind Derflinger before closing the door quietly as I made my way towards the one room that I declared the War Zone…

Kirche's room… meep.

"Okay, just calm down, Saigo… you only need the book and that's just it. Any funny ideas from her trying to get to you, you just run away from her. Always have a backup plan if things gone wrong…" I encouraged myself before I knocked her door and she simply opens it with a confused look on her face.

"Ara, Saigo-san? What can I do for you?"

"There's something that I want from you…" I said to her before I entered in, courtesy of her invitation.

"What would like to ask me for?" she asked as she sits down on her bed in a sexy position, trying to seduce me. Why does she make things harder for me to focus on my mission at this time?

"You see… can I borrow your book for the time being?" I bluntly asked.

"My heirloom? Oh, sure!" she replied back as she swings her wand a few times before a click can be heard from her treasure chest and there, it floats out her book towards her and holds it at her hand.

"I don't have any interest in reading books like Tabitha, hence the reason why I never opened the lock."

"And the reason why they gave you that book is… why exactly?"

"They forced it on me as a bridal item, since that it can make males a bit horny, if I'm not mistaken,,," she replied. I guess this book must be really precious to her family… and that sounds a bit dangerous, don't you think so?

"I guess I get the gist of it why he practically begs for it…" I muttered under my breath.

"And besides, I don't need this thing to begin with… don't you agree?" she said as she lies down on her bed, just to seduce me.

"Look, can I have it for the time being?" I asked her and this time, I'm a bit annoyed as the time goes by, anything can happened to her…

"I can give it to you…" she said while handing her book to me. But, as soon as I tried to grabbed it, she suddenly hugs me and gave me that sultry look on her face, "…but you have to date me first to earn it. Come on, please?"

Okay, that's it. I had enough of this matter. I simply took a step back and released myself from her grip before I gave her a good scolding.

"You…why all of the aristocrats are always act like a scum?!" I said in annoyance before heading towards her table and grabbed her golden sword to bring along with me.

"Saigo!" she tried to call my name, which I only slams the door and headed my way out without looking back.

Along the way, Tabitha seems to walk out from her room and looked at me with her usual face.

"Saigo, going somewhere?" she asked.

"Got business to take care of…" I simply walked passed by her before reaching at the end of the hall. With the golden sword on my back, and the getaway ring on my finger, time to execute plan B.

_**= Konekuto! …Pureezu! =**_

"Seriously, why is it that most of the things that I've ever done in this world must be done by myself…" I muttered before enters the magic circle, transporting from the academy to the main hall of the mansion.

And right on cue, Count Mott was around the area, with Siesta-chan next to him as well.

"Saigo-san!" she called my name, which surprises Count Mott.

"How did you get in here undetected?!" he asked me.

"I got my own tricks up on my sleeve. That, and a magician never reveals his secrets to others…" I told him before he steps down from the stairs and confronting me with the guards rushing in just in time… well, all but one over there that keeps a good lookout near Siesta-chan, for safety reason, I guess.

"Did you bring the item that I requested before?"

"Sorry… it seems like I have to go to Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Yeah, beat the living out of you and saved her from your clutches…" I warned him as the guards began to protect their master from harm.

"I've never heard such a foolish peasant before and you have to remember this, no aristocrat would ever give a away their treasures to a peasant. I was expecting more of you, but it seems like you've come here unprepared. How boring…"

"No, YOU have to remember something good! People's lives can't be treated as a property and due to that, you've taken away their hope. And because of that… I'm going to save Siesta…" I said while drawing out the golden sword and stab it onto the ground.

"So, you've drawn it…" he said with a smirk.

"Saigo-san! Don't! If you draw out your sword on him, you will be sentenced to death, regardless of your status!" she warned me, as I was already prepared for the worst.

He raised his staff and pointed at my direction as well as introducing himself properly. "My mage name is Mott of the Wave, a Triangle mage."

"Your rank doesn't matter to me…"

_**= Doraibā **__**On! **__**…Pureezu! =**_

"…because I'm gonna enjoy this moment…" I said to him before I took out a sapphire demimonde-cut ring that resembles a tear by instinct and wears it on my finger and shifts the Hand Author on my left.

_**= Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~ =**_

"Henshin…" I declared while flipping the goggles on the ring before placing it onto my WizarDriver.

_**= Wō~tā! (Water!) …Pureezu! =**_

I raised my left hand up and a blue magic circle which was formed by water appears above my head as it slowly went down to do my transformation.

_**= SUI~, SUI~, SUI~, SUI~~ =**_

After the transformation was done, I am now donned in the same black trench coat and black bodysuit with a minor changes. I have a tear-shaped helmet while having 4 large jewels on my trench coat with two small ones at the middle, 2 large ones and a small one on each side, my wristband and ankle was also blue in color with silver linings on it and inside my trench coat, it is colored blue instead of red.

Ladies and gentlemen… Kamen Rider Wizard Water Styles has entered the stage.

**(Insert full song: Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider Girls)**

"Remember this, Jour de Mott! Life… is SHOW TIME!" I warned him while doing my trademark post.

"W-what?! What's the meaning of this?!" Count Mott and his guards were surprised by my sudden transformation as Siesta was surprised about the matter either.

"Saigo-san…" Siesta-chan said in a low tone.

"Saa… I-KU-ZE!" I said before grabbing the sword on the ground that I stabbed earlier and throws it at the sky, as I immediately slide on a Connect Ring, switching the Hand Author to the left before placing it onto my belt.

_**= Konekuto! …Pureezu! =**_

In an instant, the sword enters in and changes into my WizarSwordGun and landed on my left hand, preparing myself for a battle ahead of me.

Two soldiers start rushing in and began to swing their spears onto my direction as I tried to block them with my own sword. Due to the effect of Water, I may have weaker attack than Flame Styles, but I'm still faster than it as I also got a few tricks on my sleeve. I push the spear to one side while kicking them down due to the fact they are just humans and not Phantoms… that can be bothersome since I don't want to kill them.

One of the soldiers tries to swing his spear at me a few times in a vertical, horizontal and diagonal slashes a few times, which I blocked and evaded it at the same time as I close in our distance and gave him an elbow on his helmet and a back elbow on his chest, knocking him down. Seeing the opportunity, the one that was already fell down pounced at me, grabbing me in a Full Nelson hold before I gave him a back head attack and does the Judo take down on him while rolling along on him at the same time before I stood up from where I tumble and take a look on Siesta's face.

'_Don't worry… I'll bring you back to the academy and keep your hope alive, Siesta-chan…_' I thought to myself as she has placed her hope on me.

"For a man in strange armor, you sure know how to fight…" Count praised me as eight more of them enters the fray and surrounded me while pointing their spears at me, which leaves a smirk on his face. I tried to make a walk past among them but they seem to use their spears to kept me in place as I received a few slashes from the sneak attack, damaging my armor for a bit. After a while, I eventually stood still from my position, causing them to be on guard, just in case I tried to move again "Any last words?"

"Yeah…" I replied before putting on a ring which has the picture of dragon with drips of water on its wings. Shifting my Hand Author twice, I placed it onto my belt to activate it.

_**= Rikiddo! (Liquid) …Pureezu! =**_

"…your head is mine…" I told him before all eight of them stabs me in a different direction simultaneously.

"Saigo-san!" she cried out for my name.

Much to their surprise and Siesta-chan's, when they tried to stab me, instead of pierced through my flesh, it went passed through me as my whole body is now consists of liquid and nothing else. While they still have a surprised look on their faces, I immediately turned myself into a blob of water and start swirling around their heads. In a rapid manner, their heads are getting closer to each other before I splashed high to the sky, causing their heads to collide with each other and knocked them unconscious due to water on their faces and lack of oxygen, just enough to make them out cold. I landed onto the ground, at the center of the circle where they have fainted and regains my physical form, glaring at him while holding my WizarSwordGun – Sword Mode on my hand. I still have no idea why that one guard kept guarding Siesta-chan without doing anything… but that's not the whole point at this time.

"You're a mage as well?! But I know you're not as strong as I am!" he said before he waved his wand at the nearby vase, deliberately tumbles it down and causing the water to be poured out. In an instant, a big stream of water shoots out from that small puddle and he redirects it onto my direction, causing me to block it with the flat side of the WizarSwordGun. Just as I expected from cheap sword, a crack can be heard at the blade of it before the stream of water ended.

"Tch, at this rate, I can't even do a Strike on him…" I cursed to myself before I threw the broken WizarSwordGun away from my grasp to the side as he prepares another attack.

"Throwing your sword away would not change anything! I can also do things like this!" he yelled at me before he conjures a few blobs of water floating to the sky before he changes it into an ice of spiky water, much to my annoyance.

"I don't plan on giving up just yet!" I yelled at him while took out two rings. One is my getaway ring but I put the ring that has a picture of a dragon with a shield as its body onto my finger before shifting it twice and placed it.

_**= Difendo! (Defend!) …Pureezu! =**_

Right on cue, as the spikes dashes towards my direction in high speed, a veil of water pours down to block those attacks, much to his surprise.

"W-what?!" he said in a surprise tone as I pushed the veil towards his direction, only to have him having a hard time trying to divert it to another direction.

While he was busy doing so, I switched the ring with my Connect Ring, shifting it twice once again before placing it onto my belt.

_**= Konekuto! …Pureezu! =**_

Another magic portal opens up as I stretches it into the circle before pulling out a brand new WizarSwordGun and for no reason, my insignia on my left hand began to glow radiantly.

"_Yo, aibou! I've heard from the fire lady! Why did you pick that golden sword instead of me? And did you know that you'll be facing a big trouble while facing a royal count like him? And the punishment is certain death on you!" _Derflinger asked.

"Sorry about that and I don't care about those consequences just as long as my friends are okay. I thought that conjuring you into my WizarSwordGun would be the last resort… my bad if you ended up getting disintegrated into dust…"

"_Nah, I don't think that would happen! Besides, I might be the material you were looking for, according to your master! And look, I got a hand!_"

"Yeah… I guess so…" I replied back to him before—

"_Hey, look at your front!_" he shouted at me before I swiftly swings my sword onto the incoming spikes from him, easily slashing them into pieces and the move I made have become more fluent than ever.

"Grr! Why don't you take this one for size!" Count challenges me as he began to create a large sphere of water and it slowly went towards my direction. Without hesitation, I immediately switch Derf into Gun Mode and opens up his palm to let out a familiar ringtone.

_**= Let's start shooting, shake my hand! Let's start shooting, shake my hand! =**_

Wait… did I hear this right? Does the ringtone changed due to Derf as my sword at this moment?

Other than that, I just simply ignores the ringtone for the time being and placed my left hand onto it initiate it…

_**= Wō~tā! Shooting Suteraiku! SUI! SUI! SUI! … SUI! SUI! SUI! =**_

As it charges up by collecting the water around the surroundings, mainly on the floor and my finger is on the trigger, I was being swallowed by the blob before it changes into ice, trapped me inside of it as the ringtone can still be heard from it.

"Saigo-san!" she cried as she was now on her knees and Count Mott began to take a few step forward.

"Hah, as I said, your magic isn't as strong as mine. Enjoy your trap in ice for eternity!" he boasted before he lets out a laugh… but what comes next might surprised him…

With a pull of the trigger, the ice that trapped me was shattered into million pieces and the Count was flew a few meters away, with his staff out from his hand. I slowly stood up and walk towards his direction.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" he begged for mercy as he thought I was about to kill him since his staff is now out of his reach. All I wanted to do was to whack him a few times to bring up his senses.

"Now… time to pull down the curtain on you!" I declared at him.

**(End of Insert song)**

Just as I was about to lay a hand on him, the main door suddenly opens up and Louise, Kirche and Tabitha were there to stop me from hurting him.

"Saigo, stop!" Louise shouted.

"Louise? What are you doing here?" I asked as she immediately kneels down towards Count Mott who have just recovered himself from where he has fallen and his arrogant side appears once again.

"Please forgive me for what my familiar did to you, Count Mott!" she pleaded as the Count began to boast up once again.

"Honestly, the quality of the students at the academy has really fallen… I must request that the Old Osmond to give you a severe punishment for this!" he threatens her as my fist began to curled up.

"Why you—" I tried to walk towards his direction, only to be stopped by Tabitha's staff, telling me to stop on my tracks.

"Dangerous consequences…" Tabitha told me as I had no choice but to hold on as I still have my armor on.

"I apologized for intruding, due to emergency. Also, the familiar's misconduct is the master's misconduct as well. I will accept any form of punishment." Louise told him, as I scoffed away while saying, "Baka…" to myself in a low tone.

"Pointing a sword at a royal place employee is a felony. You better get ready to get your family involved in this case," he warned her as I began to step forward.

"She has nothing to do with this. All of these actions are by my own will, so don't put the blame on her!" I shouted before Kirche steps up to him and began to speak.

"Count Mott. How about we settle this case with this?" she asked him as she lifts up her school uniform while searching for something inside her skirt… what does she think she has, a magical dimensional pocket?

"Oi, what are you—" Count was surprised by her actions as she pulls out a book from her skirt.

"I heard that you were looking for this," she said while leaving a confused look on his face. "Sorry for my late introduction. My name is Kirche von Zerbst," she said as she politely bows to him.

"Zerbst?!" he was shocked by the claim as he pointed the book on her hands. "Then, that means…"

"Yes, our heirloom, the summoned book. Please have it…" she offers him with the key on it as well.

"Well… since the deed is done, now it's your turn to fill in your part of the bargain," I told him which his eyes didn't leave a sight from the book that he is holding.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Guards, return back Siesta to him," he commanded as Siesta-chan was happy for the matter as she was escorted to her room to pack her stuffs. "So, this is the famous book."

"Are you sure? Isn't it your heirloom?" Louise asked her and Kirche looked upon Louise as she crossed her arms.

"Hmph, I've checked out the content, and I don't need it…" Kirche replied.

"Don't need it…" Tabitha said as well.

"Then I guess you don't need it as well…" the guard said as he yanked the unopened book from Count Mott's grasp, much to our surprise.

"You peasant! How dare you take the book out from your master's grasp!" he angered, which the guard laughs for a bit.

"_Oi, aibou! I've received a bad aura from that man!_" my partner told me, which caught my attention.

"What did you say?"

"You're my master? I am my own master!" he claimed before his image shows up and revealed to be the Merman Phantom, causing me to put on guard.

'_A Phantom… here?! I just used half of my mana just to defeat this guy…_' I kept my thought to myself as the Merman Phantom looks upon the book.

"**I don't think you want to know in this book… because I will lead you to despair!**" the Merman Phantom said as he lets out an acidic spit onto the book and lets go of it, causing it to melt in front of Count Mott's eyes until there is nothing left. His whole body was shaken, until a crack was heard from him, making him kneel down as purple cracks appear on his face.

"S-Saigo! What happened to him?!" Louise asked me.

"He's been put into despair, that's what…" I told her before I got ambushed from below with a strong uppercut from the Merman Phantom, causing me to tumble a few steps back.

"**And there's no way I'll let you touch him until he is reborn!**" he claimed before he dives down into the shallow lake throughout the whole floor, which I just realized he uses the same method to make a runaway.

While the girls are protecting him, I tried to shoot him in any direction that he might pop out but it was all a miss as it immediately delivers a few slashes of his own before hiding back among the shallow waters. I can't hit him because the only thing my sword can touch was the hard floor. C'mon, think! There's gotta be a way to defeat this thing!"

"_Aibou, if I were you, I would 'dry up' the whole floor so that I can get a proper grip on my footing.'_ Derf gave me an advice.

"What are you talking abo—!" I think I understand what he meant by that. As the Merman Phantom keep swimming around, I switched my Water Ring with my Ruby Oval-cut ring and shifts my Hand Author to the left and placed it immediately.

_**= Fureimu~ ...Pureezu! HI… HI… HI! HI! HI! =**_

When that's done, I took out another ring and slide it onto my right hand, shifting my Hand Author once again to let out a ringtone.

= _**Lupachi Magic, Touch to Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch to Go! **_=

"Everyone, cover your eyes!" I warned them as I quickly placed it onto my belt.

_**= Raito! (Light!) …Pureezu! =**_

In an instant, the whole place is blinded by light and with the power of the Flame Styles, the vapor began to form, causing it to resurface as its whole skin is burned badly.

"**Gwahh!**" the Phantom shouted in pain.

"Now, time to pull down the curtain on you!" I declared before replacing the Light ring with my finisher ring as I quickly shifted it and placed on it.

_**= Chou iine! Kikku Sutoraiku!**__**…SAIKOOO! =**_

After the declaration, the magic circle appears right below my foot and it was engulfed in flames. Taking my stance for the kick, my right leg began to absorb the flames before I made a few step forward to get the momentum going.

I started off with a cartwheel, followed by a back handspring before launching myself up to the sky and adjusting my kick towards the Phantom. The Phantom didn't get to escape this time as the kick connected onto its chest, piercing my way through before landed behind him, with my insignia appears on him before a big explosion occurs on it.

"You have taken the final bow of the show, Phantom!" I declared before I ran towards Count Mott's direction as more cracks starting to appear.

"Saigo, what should we do? A healing magic won't do the trick!" Kirche began to be panic as I took his hand and slides it onto his middle right finger.

"Why… are you helping me…?" Count Mott asked me.

"You may be a douche bag all the time and I hate you for treating someone like a trash just because of your high and so-called 'righteous' title… but, there's no way I'll let you fell into despair. Why? Because there are other rare books that you can find from other worlds…" I began to console him, which he just looks at me with his weakened eyes.

"Peasant…" he said before I placed his hand onto my belt.

_**= Engēji! (Engage!) …Pureezu! =**_

After the declaration, he suddenly fainted and a magic circle appears above him, making the girls with a surprise look **(except for Tabitha as she just raised her eyebrows)**.

"I'll be right back. Look after him for a while…" I told her before I jumped into the circle and dives into his Underworld.

* * *

It took a while for me to reach to this place and as soon as I landed here, I can see the whole surrounding is in gray color and at this time, he was doing a research about the book that he was looking for… until a sudden large crack appears and an unstable grey Phantom dubbed Kelpie rushes out of control as it continues to bash from side to side. It is a large and powerful horse, with a smooth seal skin, with black mane and tail that curves over its back like a wheel and the most distinctive feature of them all, that thing is thrice as big as the normal Phantom as it continues to gallop around the area as its hooves are red in color.

"_Where are we right now? And what the heck is that thing?_" Derf asked me.

"This is Underworld, human's Inner World and that thing over there… that's a Phantom that needs to be destroyed in order to prevent the cracks opened up and the Phantom making its escape to the outside world…" I explained to him.

"_Is that so? Why don't you use me for the finisher?_" Derf offered himself.

"Sorry, but it would take more than just a Slash or Shooting Strike to take that thing out…" I reminded him before I took out a ring with a picture of a Wyvern on it. I know that I still have nightmares regarding the Sabbath, but now it's not the time to think about it. I shifted the Hand Author twice before placing it onto the belt to activate it.

_**= Uwaivōrai~zu! (Wyverise!) …Pureezu! =**_

I raised my hand high to the sky as the magic circle appears on it. Once that's done a large dragon flew out from the circle and it makes a mad dash over the Kelpie Phantom. It consists of purple scales of a reptile, a head of a dragon with venomous bite, two red large legs with no claws, a black pair of wings and a purple barbed tail with silver highlights on it.

This is my Wyvern Phantom that dwells inside of me. Man, Louise would be in shock to see this firsthand…

"Oi! Wyvern! Control yourself!" I shouted at my Phantom as it continues to collide with the speedy Kelpie as while the Kelpie continues to kick on the body of the Wyvern while it continues to bite on it, clearly making the Kelpie neigh in pain before slams onto the outer walls of the Underworld.

"I better control of that thing before things can go haywire and not to get myself trapped in here!" I reminded myself as I mounted on The Crimson Claw and speeds off towards the Wyvern. Don't ask me where the bike came from. It was already there before I knew it.

Anyways, I pressed the bike at full throttle and manages to get close to Wyvern, which it is low enough for me to ride behind it and gain control of it. My ride instantly changes its shape, turning into a red claws for my Wyvern since it has no claws and its wings are too big for my ride to handle. Another good thing is the battle we held is just one huge lawn with a mansion and a few trees here and there.

"Let's round that horsey up!" I said while making a turn to let my Wyvern grabbed the Kelpie and clamps it tightly with its new claw while digging in its fangs, filled with venom to weaken it. When the poison took effect, the Wyvern lets go of the Phantom before we soar to the sky. Once we have reached a certain height, I took out the Kick Strike Ring and slide it onto my right hand.

"Time to pull down the curtain on you!" I declared before finish it off.

_**= Chou iine! Kikku Sutoraiku!**__**…SAIKOOO! =**_

After the move was declared, the bike and the Wyvern separates from each other before Wyvern took the form of its foot while the bike began to equip at the back of the dragon, becoming its shin for me to land my kick on it. With one flaming kick from me, the oversized red dragon foot dives down towards the weakened Kelpie Phantom before we squashed it and explosion occurs, thus ending the assault of the Phantom once and for all. The good news is, the cracks have been fixed and he won't be the target of the Phantom anymore. The bad news is… he may be a mage, but he will experience some improper control of his magic, like Louise for example… it's better to lose some part of your magic than to let a Phantom escape to reality…

"Well, it's time to go home…" I said before I ride on The Crimson Claw and raced through the magic circle right in front of me.

* * *

As the girls were worried over the matter, the cracks on Count Mott suddenly disappear and I speeds off at another direction and stopped at the tracks.

"Saigo!" Kirche chirped up as she hugs me tightly before being pulled back by Louise. "Hmph, all I did is giving him a hug for a job well done…" she said.

More like a hug for trying to seduce me…

"Saigo, how is he?" Louise asked.

"He's gonna be just fine…" I told her.

"Academy…" Tabitha said to us.

"Oh, she's right! We better head back to the academy!" Kirche added before she gets close to me again. "And I wanted to ride with you on this… bad boy here…"

"You girls go ahead. I'll catch up…" I told them as Kirche pouts for a bit and Louise has an unsatisfied look on her face once again before she leaves as my transformation was cancelled off, reverting back to normal and the glow of my insignia dimmed down back to normal.

"Man, I REALLY need to take a rest after all of this hard work..." I said to myself.

"_You earned it, partner!_" a reply was heard from my back as I took it out, I was surprised to see Derflinger is still in one piece, with rusts on it as well!

"Wow, you're not turning into dust!"

"_Of course not! Like I said before, I'm the material that you've been looking for!_" Derf assures me.

"I guess so... so that means... I got my OWN WizarSwordGun now!" I cheered happily before I saw Siesta-chan walks down with her luggage at hand. Time to get home...

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

As Saigo manages to strap Siesta's luggage properly at the back of his Crimson Claw, she began to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Saigo-san… I want to thank you for what you did for me…" Siesta began to thank him.

"Well, Kirche does most of the work for you. I was only there as a burden to you and killing off the Phantom…" I reminded her.

"But, it's because of you working hard… just for my sake," she said as Saigo mounted on his ride.

"That's what friends are for, Siesta-chan. C'mon, let's get back to the academy…" he said as Siesta nodded in agreement as she mounted on his bike and took off in a great speed. The night wind hits on his face was nice as he kept a smile on his face. Siesta manages to see his expression via the side mirror and ended up having a slight blush on her face. Her arms that wrapped around his waist were tighten up for a bit as she laid her head on his back while closing her eyes.

"Thank you… for becoming my hope… Saigo-san…" she said to herself as they continue to cruise the road towards the academy.


	5. T5: The Exhibition and The Thief

**(Normal Point of View)**

Night time, a time when most of the mages and other people have made their way to Wonderland after a day's work and so much things they have done under the daylight as two moons, one small, red full moon and the other a large, crescent moon shone upon the night. At this time, a figure floated high at the sky before she made her landing on the ground, to be more precise, at the top of the flat roof of the mansion. As she stood up from where she knelt down, a radiant light occured on her feet, causing the wind around her to flutter up her robe and as the glowing circle below her foot expanded up to a certain radius around her. All of the sudden, the ground that she was standing on suddenly began to form a hole, causing her to drop down onto the lower level of the academy and at the same time, there was no one that noticed. As she descended down to the lower level, leaving the sand flows on the ground from the roof earlier, she spotted a treasure chest nearby and began to walk towards it. Easily breaking the padlock with her magic, she opened up the chest and had a smirk underneath the hood while picking up all of the valuables inside the chest. "Hm, today's my lucky day, it seems…" she said to herself before she began to cast her wand and wrote something on the wall.

'_Your treasure is graciously accepted… by Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth._'

"I've left my mark here… I shall make my way out of here…" she said before she waved her wand once again, making her float to the same hole she created earlier before she began to make her way out of there. After a few minutes since her departure, the door opened up to reveal a guard of the mansion to check upon the room and noticed there was a mountain of sand on the floor, the hole in the ceiling and the treasure chest has been opened, with the contents of it is empty. As the guard began to approach to the chest, he noticed the writing on the wall and he was in shock after reading it.

"No… it can't be…" he got out before he turns around and began to make his way of the room.

At that time, somewhere inside the forest, a man in his 30s, with brownish red hair that was tied in a ponytail, wearing plebeian clothing which consists of red shirt with circular neck, black pants and boots, was watching the woman who was carrying the valuables with her. She had caught this person's attention, making him smile for a bit.

"A world that is filled with potential Gates or even those who are already mages… this is quite an interesting place indeed… and I don't want to be on my own… how I got here in the first place, that I do not know. One thing I must do for now is I must increase my population, as my master and that woman told me… we must build a world filled with Phantoms," he said with a determined tone before he reverted into his Phantom form. He was clad in a bloody red bodysuit with black spikes on his shoulder pads and knee pads, pointy red boots and a curved dagger that was attached on the back each arm. It also had multiple small red eyes with multiple sets of teeth in a round shape. His mouth was dripping with a corrosive saliva. As a drop of its saliva hit the ground, it splashed upon a twig and a stone next to it, causing both of the items to turn yellow before melting in an instant.

This was the Death Worm Phantom. He had been out looking for a target and it seemed like he had found one.

"**For now, let me see where you are heading to so that I can easily puts you to despair… or better yet, leading me to a place where I can birth more Phantoms within Gates…**" he muttered to himself before he began to dig into the ground, leaving a trail upturned earth along the way, as it to followed the unsuspecting figure in the sky.

* * *

**(The voice is narrated by Henrietta)**

_The magical rings, the Wizard Rings_

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

_The power of the magic that runs through this chosen man_

(An image of a hand appears as the Flame ring slides into his left middle finger and the Driver On ring slides onto his right middle finger.)

_And now, can he use all of his might; to turn one's fate… into hope?_

(The figure, Nozomi Saigo, who was hovering right between the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Wizard can be seen.)

**(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)**

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Wyvern Phantom soar the sky, above the academy and it spews out flames to make the title appears and the Wyvern flew away from the screen to shift to the next screen.

(**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**) At the backstage of the magic theatre, Saigo was resting his head on the table as his arms covers his face while his hand grips hard onto his sleeves as a quick montage shows the solar eclipse and the purple cracks on his arms that resembles scales.  
(**kasanaru toki no shougeki!**) Louise was walking all alone at the corridor of the academy as Siesta is serving another student their food as both of them stopped and looks up at the sky to see the solar eclipse is happening.  
(**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**) During this time, Saigo was trying to take Louise's hand, but they kept passing though each other and froze in place as the background shatters away into pieces.

(**Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no**) Kirche was doing her usual dating with other boys and they passed by Tabitha, who was walking while reading her book on her hands.  
(**ENAJII~ kokoro tame**) Guiche was trying to seduce another girl from the academy, only to realize the furious Montmorency behind him, leaving him sweatdrop.  
(**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**) A quick montage on other characters in order such as Forquet the Crumbling Earth with a huge golem at the background, Old Osmond with the "Staff of Destruction", Jessica and her father, Scarron in a pub, Princess Henrietta with Prince Wales on the background of the lake, Wardes wielding his sword-wand and his air dragon by his side, Cromwell with an evil smile with the Ring of Andavari and it switches to Saigo preparing his henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly.  
(_**3! 2! 1! Show Time!**_) Guiche and Montmorency counts 3 with their fingers, Kirche and Tabitha does the 2 with their finger while Tabitha still reading her book and at 1, Louise casts a spell, which only ends up in explosion.

(**Magic time~! trick janai!**) Saigo changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.  
(**Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo**_ [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) Three PlaMonsters, a golden _Kitsune_ (fox), indigo _Roc/Rukh_ and green Hydra, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.  
(**Kioku no roots moguri-konde**) In a fast forward montage, Kirche tried to hug Wizard in Flame Style but he immediately entered the magic circle and he accidentally splashes the water that he skids onto Montmorency in Water Styles. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as Tabitha was riding her dragon.  
(**Kibou wo tsukui dasou~**) When he passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater that makes Guiche ended up sits on his butt. Louise extends her hand as Saigo manages to grab her hand.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Professor Colbert, Siesta and Princess Henrietta shouted "Show Time!" with smile on their faces.

(**Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no**) Saigo rides on his Wyvern, with Louise at his side as both of them soar to the sky.  
(**Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo** _[Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) He wears the Cross Ring on Louise's finger, where he just smiles at her while she blushes a little bit.  
(**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai**) He got pulled back by Kirche as she wanted to hug him, followed by Siesta.  
(**Subete no namida wo~**) Both of them tried to pull him to their side, only to have Louise getting angry with her horse whip on her hands, making him gulp.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Derflinger appears out of nowhere while shouting "Show Time!"

(**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**) All of the shattered pieces are formed back as one and three other Styles are entering his Flame Style.  
(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage ends with Guiche and Montmorency showing the Land and Water Ring respectively on their finger, Tabitha looks at the screen while showing the Hurricane Ring that she wears, Kirche shows the Flame Ring on her and Louise readied with her wand in her hand and Saito showing the Driver On Ring with a confident smile on their faces.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kamen Rider Wizard and Familiar of Zero. All credits goes to respective owners.**

* * *

**Trick No. 5: The Exhibition and The Thief**

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

It has been a few days since I had rescued Siesta-chan from the hands of the pervy Count Mott. He thought he could get away with it. My original intention was to bring Siesta-chan back to the academy before he did anything bad to her. Thank goodness I was able to save her in time. But, that guy was stubborn as he commanded his personal guards to do his bidding.

And what was my counterargument for all of this mess? Easy, as I used the power of Kamen Rider Wizard to take the guards down before facing the big fish himself. Although he put up a good show as he fought back against me, in the end I was able to overpower him with my vast variety of magic.

Before I could pull down the curtain on him, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha entered the fray. Louise told me to stop the battle before things got out of hand. After Kirche introduced herself to him and gave him the item that he had been looking for, which happened to be a special book, the Merman Phantom revealed himself. That monster put Count Mott into despair and I had no other choice but to defeat the Phantom before another was born from Count Mott's despair. The Merman Phantom gave me a pretty hard time since I was running out of time in order to save Count Mott. However, I managed to take the Phantom out with my Kick Strike. With a final blow, it was destroyed, and I rushed to Count Mott's side to aid him. I entered his Underworld and dealt with the Phantom.

"Well, that's the moves I have thought up about it, so far… and it's good that I memorized the whole routine, even though it was on my own… and not to mention it felt awkward doing so…" I said to myself in exhaustion before I turned off the music from my iPod and took a look at it. "10% left, huh? Well, this should be good enough for the exhibition…I hope," I muttered.

While my mind was wondering about something, I heard a few passing by students' whisper amongst themselves, as if they were just giving some bad comments on my dancing. "Hey, what's with the strange dance that familiar did just now?" the green haired girl asked her friend as the other one just laugh about it.

"It's so embarrassing~…" another one spoke before I sat on the grassy ground, wiping off my sweat off from my forehead while looking at the sky.

"_Wow, aibou! You sure have some killer moves, even though I still have no idea what those moves are supposed to be…_" Derflinger complimented me as I could only look at him with my tired eyes.

"Well, it wasn't easy to do this in a short period of time… she can't just simply demand me to do things that she wanted on her own…"

"_And yet, you're still doing it… doesn't that make you a hypocrite?_"

I could only let out a sigh before replying back to Derflinger. "I guess so… for the time being, that is. As long as I can't find my way back home, I might as well try to adapt myself to this place."

"_That's a good start at least, aibou! Too bad I ain't gonna help you out since there's no Phantoms for me to slash like the other day. I'm only for real combat use…_" Derflinger said to me, as I could only let out a sigh.

"Yeah, same goes for my rings, although I tend to use my magic to do some chores in a quick manner…" I replied back to him before I began to ponder back why am I doing this in the first place…

* * *

***flashback, two days ago***

"_Straighten your back more!"_

_You have got to be kidding me… after what happened at Count Mott's place, she just kept barking orders at me. Right now, she was forcing me to march on my two feet. I already had a few lashes on my face and on my stomach and let me tell you this… she was REALLY good at using those whip… I mean it._

"_Oh, come on… this is stupid! Why do I have to do this kind of thing, anyways?!" I complained as she gave me another lash on my arm. Seriously though, I wish I really put the Sleep Ring on her finger again and forced her to sleep, but unfortunately, the same trick didn't work on her twice._

"_Stop complaining and march properly! And look! Your arm and leg are moving together!" she groans angrily while pointing her whip at me. At this point, I stopped from marching and just looked at her with an unsatisfied look on my face._

"_What is up with you these days? You sure have forced me to do things that I don't usually do, especially things like this!" I asked her as she lets out a sigh before she sat down while thinking about something._

"_Oh, how careless of me… because of these recent incident, I have completely forgot about the exhibition…" she began as I was wondering. Was she still complaining about the Count Mott case when I tried to save Siesta-chan or is it the fact that I was a human familiar with such magical capabilities? I think second option is the most suitable answer from what I'm seeing here… but there's one thing I didn't know about it when she began to highlight something from what she just said to me._

"_An exhibition? As in… performing right in front of the crowds?" I asked her, which she stood up and glared at me with those fiery eyes as she rested her hands on her hips._

_"Of course it's THAT kind of exhibition! It's an annual event, after all…" she told me before she began to walk past me. Unknown to her, the last time I tried to perform magic in front of an audience, I suffered from stage fright. I remembered stuttering while trying to perform and explain the type of magic I was going to do on stage. _

_I blame my uncle._

"_Is it really THAT important?" I asked her._

"_Of course it is!" she pointed out in a slightly higher tone. "It's a campus-wide exhibition of the familiars we summoned so we can show off what they can really do!"_

"_Uh… to be honest though, I think I should sit this one out…" I told her. I didn't like performing in front of people because of my stage fright so by best option was to convince her not to participate._

_Which was easier said than done. _

"_Oh no, you won't!" she denies without turning her back. Well, there went my chance… oh wait, maybe I should— "…and if you tried to get out of participating with your Connect Ring again, I shall confiscate it from your hands…"_

_Darn it, she saw through my tricks… "Can't you just NOT participate it in the first place?" I tried to bargain with her._

"_Even if I wanted to, it's MANDATORY for 2__nd__ years!" she scolded at me as she shifted her attention to me. _

"_Anyways… I just want to avoid from being humiliated at all costs…" she said as she lowered her head. "Since you can talk properly with the help of my magic, I thought that a nice speech from behind the podium, but—"_

"_Sorry, a speech won't work for me…" I began to throw in my two cents as she looked at me for a bit. I held a deck of cards in my hand and start shuffling it in a quick manner. "Besides, I'm a magician-in-training after all and I can do tricks that I learned from my world."_

_That alone was enough to make her happy as she was approaching towards my face. "Really?! What kind of magic?!" she asked me as if her face is filled with hope._

"_Well, I can only do card tricks since I'm still learning." I told her, which it seems like a little bit of a letdown for her._

"_Don't you have anything better than that?" she asked me._

"_There's a lot actually, but I'm still not good enough for these hard tricks… let's see here. There's this cutting a person in half while she's still inside the box, stabbing the swords through __a box __with a girl inside of it, escaping from a box in record time while handcuffed before spikes came down...something like that, and most of them are dangerous…" I told her as she began to be pale and having shivers regarding the matter. I hope this worked…_

"_D-don't you have anything less dangerous?" she asked me as she seems to fall for the bait._

"_Other than that and this card tricks, that's all I know, so far…" I told her._

_It is then she got herself an idea. "Why don't you summon out your inner Phantom that you told me about? Don't you have any way to bring it out from within you?"_

"_Even if I did, this Wyvern Phantom would end up gobbling you guys up without hesitation… and I mean it… literally!" I deadpanned on the matter as she knew that I still couldn't control Wyvern on my own yet and I had to rely on the Crimson Claw to tame it down for the time being. That, and trying to summon it out cost a LOT of mana from me, and that would make me tired later on…_

_As she was wondering for a bit, she lets out a sigh as she took a few steps back and looked out the window, filled with despair. "*sigh* It's over now…"_

_Ah, man… the things I do for love… in the end, I let out a sigh as I tried to cheer her. There's just one more thing I CAN do. Tetzu-san once told me that you must ALWAYS have a backup plan if your magic doesn't seem to work at all for the crowd's sake. If my uncle could play the piano very well— "Well… I can dance…" I pointed out as her expression changes once again._

"_Really? Like Waltz? Any of the dances I knew off?"_

"_Are you kidding me?! Those kinds of high class dances are NOT my cup of tea!" I made my point before I looked to the side and muttered something. "…even though I'm good at it…"_

"_Excuse me?" she asked in confusion, which I snapped out from my muttering and began to confront her._

"_L-look, I can do things like popping, locking, do some other various moves and with the help from my magical rings, I can make it something really good!" I got out._

"_Locking? Popping? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked me, while thinking about those terms before she shook her head and made up her mind. "It's decided then. Saigo, you will dance on exhibition day! And if you don't want to, you should display your powers to them as well if you wanted to— oh wait! I got an even better idea! Why don't you do both of those things at the same time?!"_

_I can already tell she was really worked up on this matter and there's no escape for me… damn… but, there's something I would like to know… about a certain person, that is. "So, uh… Louise, how's that Count's case going on right now?"_

"_Now that you mentioned it, over the last few days, nothing came up regarding the case…" she replied back as she sat down on her bed as she looked at me for a moment. "But this is strange…"_

"_What's so strange about hitting that man and at the same time saving him from the Merman Phantom?" I asked her._

"_Usually, those actions of yours would only makes things worse for me as they will punish me for what my familiar did to them, but… nothing has happened…" she was worried about the matter as I thought that maybe, JUST maybe, the perverted Count was considering his actions after I managed to save him from the Phantom that was about to be born from him in despair._

_Louise stood up and then began to wonder about something else. "Anyways, since there isn't much time left, you better come up with something that you can really do to impress everyone with those dancing skills of yours… whatever it might be…" _

_That was what she told me before she left the room, making me sigh for a moment as I was starting to wonder… how did I get into this kind of trouble in the first place?_

***end flashback***

* * *

"*sigh* What have I gotten myself into now…? I'd rather try to find my way back home right about now than just doing these shenanigans in the first place…" I muttered to myself while I placed my iPod inside my pocket and just continued to gaze upon the sky. "But on the upside, the air around here is really clean and the sky is always blue, compared to my world…"

"_Oh? How does your world is really looks like?_" Derflinger asked me.

"It's a bit complicated, but I'll tell you someday. I can guarantee you that…" I replied and before I was about to stand up from where I was sitting, I could felt a few pats on my shoulder. When I turned around, it was Siesta-chan behind me with a lovely smile on her face, as usual.

"Saigo-san, why are you sitting on the ground?" she asked me.

"Oh, Siesta-chan. I just finished my practice just now…" I told her before I pushed myself up and looked at her for a moment. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh! I was just… passing by and saw you sitting on the ground along the way and so, um… well… that's how it is…" she got out before she remembered something. "Could it be that you were also practicing for the exhibition, by any chance?"

"From the looks of it, yeah; that's what I'm doing at this point. But, uh… how did you know this, Siesta-chan?" I asked her, which she lets out a small giggle.

"Because all of the 2nd year students are training very hard, especially this year."

"'This year'? What's so special about this year?" I asked her, confused.

"It's because Princess Henrietta would be coming here, of course!" she exclaimed.

"Is that so?" I blinked a few times when I heard that royalty was coming to watch the exhibition. "It's a good thing I picked up a good routine as well for this situation…" I muttered to myself before I looked at her. "But since I'm not familiar with this world just yet, I was wondering if you could fill me in the details regarding the matter, Siesta-chan."

"Of course, Saigo-san. I can tell you everything!" she replied back with a smile on her face. I began to follow her to listen her whole explanation. *sigh* If only Louise was as gentle and kind as Siesta-chan, maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all…

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

Meanwhile, inside Old Osmond's office, he and Miss Lougueville were having a discussion about the preparations of the exhibition. At the time, Old Osmond was paying attention to his assistant's review for tomorrow's events… or was he?

"About tomorrow's exhibition, cleaning the campus, preparing the VIP seats, and fixing the banquet, are all proceeding on schedule under Mr. Colbert's supervision," she began. While she was listing down the items, Old Osmond's eyes began to fixate on the ground, to his familiar. His familiar began to look back at his owner, both of their eyes shone while they were doing some sort of a mission… before the mission was aborted when Miss Lougueville as she was about to step on it. The familiar a run for its life before returning back to his master.

"Ooohh! That was close, Motsognir!" the old man exclaimed as his familiar ran onto his palm. He held his familiar towards his ear. "And, what color is she wearing today?" he asked him, to which Motsognir lets out a few squeaks of its own, causing the old man to be depressed from the reply. "Oh no, you couldn't see it?! That's truly unfortunate…" he got out and when he looked at her. She was holding her composure while smiling, scaring both of them this time. When she was at her limit though… well, you get the idea of what was going to happen to perverts, right? I'll leave it to your imagination.

At this time, the same man from that night before just waited patiently at the lone big tree near the academy, looking at the window high up the tower. He was waiting for his prey to come out. "An exhibition, was it? This would be a good chance for an attack… I can't wait for it to happen…" he got out after hearing the murmurs regarding the event that would take place tomorrow amongst the students.

* * *

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

Along the way, while I was walking with Siesta-chan down the hallway, I couldn't help but look to my side and noticed there were some fireworks in display. At one corner, I could see Kirche's pet, Flame, spewing up a rather large flame forward, which made its master one happy camper. "That's right, Flame! And now, onto the flame tornado!" she got out as Flame obeyed her command and began to look up at the sky, taking a deep breath before I saw the flames that it created go spiral, surprising me for a moment. Could flames actually do that in the first place? That was what I wanted to know… but anyway, after Flame did his work, Kirche simply hugged her familiar by letting her assets resti on its head, complementing it. "You're the best, Flame!"

And when she was hugging her gigantic lizard, I could hear a sharp whistling sound. It was Malicorne who'd whistled out to his owl to descend from the sky before it perched onto. He seemed to be satisfied with his familiar as well. "Well done, Cubarcil!" he complimented his owl, making it hoot a few times to show its appreciation on his master as well.

"Nice trick…" I also gave a compliment before I noticed Momo-chan was tying something onto her familiar, a frog. She was trying to decorate her familiar with a ribbon, which didn't seem to be working at this point.

"I guess the ribbon doesn't seem to be working as well…" she pondered worriedly while looking at her familiar.

"Believe me, it takes more than just a ribbon for a small critter like yours…" I said with a sweatdrop before I looked around a bit some more until my eyes saw the playboy, Guiche with his familiar, Vendant, in front of them as they just stared at each other.

"Oh, my dear Vendant. I'm sure the princess will understand your elegance." Guiche said with his rose in his mouth while caressing his familiar's cheek. For some reason I don't know, it sent a chill running down my spine from what I'm seeing here…

"Hey, where's Tabitha? Isn't she supposed to be here as well to train her familiar?" I wondered as I scanned the field. I noticed that she was still reading her book near the wall, sitting there, doing nothing. Wow, she seemed to be pretty confident, that was for sure…

"As you can see, they spend most of their times with their familiars…" Siesta-chan informed.

"Wow, you ain't kidding when you said they're training hard to entertain the princess…" I got out as Siesta-chan and I continue to walk along the way.

"Of course, Saigo-san. Princess Henrietta is a symbolic figure to every citizen after His Highness passed away recently…" she informed me without her smile leaving her face.

"Oh, really? I didn't know she was THAT popular." I was surprised for a bit as she could only nod in agreement before both of us heard laughter. The laughter came from Kirche, as she seemed a bit confident about winning the royal prize, whatever that meant. "…and not to mention some of them have their own goals to accomplish…" I sweatdrop after seeing her antics as Siesta-chan also began to walk forward as well. She faced me with her usual smile on her face.

"We're also very busy with the preparations of welcoming her. Well then, please excuse me…" she said with a bow before began taking her leave… at least, that was what I thought before she put down the pail and walked back towards my direction. She caught me off-guard by holding my left hand with hers, encouraging me with a slight blush on her face, "Saigo-san, I really hope you would your best as well. So… good luck to you too…"

"Y-Yeah… I will, Siesta-chan…" I replied back with a smile on my face, before she quickly turned around, running towards the pail. She quickly snatched it up before leaving the scene in a quick manner. I could only smile while looking at her as I still remembered what she said to me on that very night as well…

* * *

***flashback, a few nights ago***

"_Well, here we are, home sweet home…" I said to her as I parked my Crimson Claw in front of the entrance that led to her room of sorts. Both of us dismounted from the ride and I untied the knot on her bag before giving it to her. She bowed politely to me._

"_Saigo-san, thank you very much for helping me."_

"_Nah, don't worry about it. After all, I think that pervy Count learned his lessons after that Phantom puts him into despair. I managed to bring his hope once again. I can't say about his magic efficiency, though..." I said while rubbing the back of my head._

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Well, since that inner Phantom of his was created from his despair, it began to gather all of the magical energy from its host and I have no other choice but to destroy it before it was released, wreaking havoc along the way." I informed her. "But still, I gotta thank Louise and Kirche for stopping me before I pulled down the curtain on him…"_

"_But, it was you who worked so hard… for my sake…" she implied._

"_Well, that is true, after all…" I muttered to myself while looking away from her gaze for a moment and before I knew it, she landed a peck on my cheek. I was stunned me for a moment and it lasted quite a while. After she broke the kiss, she immediately ran away from my direction while saying goodnight to me. I rubbed my cheek absently after she was gone._

"_That was… something…" I got out while looking at her retreating form._

***end of flashback***

* * *

"O_~h? It seems like you're distracted about something. Does it have something to do with that maid?_" Derflinger snapped me out from my dreams and makes me returned back to reality, looking upon her.

"Yeah, I guess so… but in any case, I might as well get back to my training for the main event tomorrow…" I told him before I started to walk away with a smile on my face. And just before I could begin my practice once again, I noticed the whole group of students began to make a rush to somewhere, leaving me confused for a moment. "Whoa, where's the fire?" I asked.

"The princess has arrived!" one of the students said as more of them began to scramble towards the gate, much to my confusion. It was then I noticed Louise also walking towards the same direction as well. I began to hold her hand for a moment, gaining her attention. "Oi, what's going on around here?" I asked her.

"Don't 'Oi!' me just like that!" she was angry for a moment. "If you wanted to know that badly, the princess has arrived to the academy and we're going there to see her!" Louise said before she began to make a run for it. In the end, curiosity got the better of me as I decided to tag along with her. I wanted to see how the princess looked like and why they were really anticipating her arrival.

And after a slight walk towards my destination, eventually, I came to see a white carriage outside of the academy heading towards the front entrance and most of the students were really anticipating the princess' arrival.. I was able to get through the crowds to get a better view. I wish I had some sort of a ring that allowed me see something from afar without getting through all of this trouble…

"Entering the Princess of Tristain , Her Highness, Henrietta!" there was a voice that made the announcement as the carriage came to a stop. As one of the maids walks towards the white carriage and opened the door.

At first I saw the head maid exit the carriage. She was followed by someone who was holding her hand. Once I got a better view, I saw that it was a beautiful woman with short maroon hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a pure white long dress with diamonds beaded to her collar. The dress had long sleeves with diamonds around the wrists. Her crown also sported diamonds and her look was completed by the purple mantle draped over her shoulder.

So, this must be Princess Henrietta, Princess of Tristain, the icon of this country like Siesta-chan mentioned before. She sure was a beauty, for sure.

While the Princess was scanning the area, Guiche began to praise her. "Oh, how lovely the princess truly is!"

"That's the Princess?" Kirche scoffed before crossing her arms, underestimating her as she began to boast. "I'm better looking than her and not to mention have a better figure than hers. Don't you agree, Tabitha?" Kirche asked for her friend's opinion.

"Don't know…" Tabitha told her without leaving her gaze on her book as the guards around the princess began to escort her to meet with the teachers that were kneeling in front of her.

"She's pretty cute, if you ask me. No wonder everyone looks up to her." I said while looking at the princess.

"You should be quiet at her appearance! You're just a familiar so don't be rude!" Louise suddenly scolded at me before she began to admire the princess. When I took a look at her expression, I could tell that she was somehow happy for her arrival at the academy. In the end, I could only let out a sigh before I looked ahead as Old Osmond began to greet her.

"I welcome you to our academy, Princess Henrietta," Old Osmond began.

"I am sorry for this sudden visit and selfish request, Mr. Osmond," Henrietta apologized to the old man, but he just waved it off like it was nothing.

"Do not be. We have been waiting for your arrival with all of the students!" he informed her.

"I wanted to see this year's exhibition with my own eyes."

"And why would that be?"

"It's a personal reason. That is all I can say at this point." Henrietta replied with a smile.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" I pondered.

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

Nighttime has fall upon the academy and at this time, Colbert-sensei was instructing one of the guards that was protecting a rather large door behind him. "And please be sure to guard the gate on the day of the event." Colbert-sensei informed the guard. The man gave a salute to him as a sign of confirmation before making his leave.

"Colbert-sensei." A feminine voice caught his attention as when he turned around; it was Miss Lougueville that was calling for him. "You're re-assigning the guards from the treasure vault to the gate?" she asked him.

"Yes, actually. Since that it's a sudden visit from a princess, apparently we're short on people right now," Colbert-sensei informed her as she began to get worried for a bit.

"But, I heard that Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth is also after the treasure inside this vault…"

"No, I don't think that'll happen." Colbert-sensei told her in assurance. "I doubt there is any thief who is willing to come around here while Her Highness's guards are present." He further explained while looking at the door. "And besides, not even a Triangle class mage could stand a chance against this door. Our guards here are more or less just for show, to appease the royal palace."

"That's true; I suppose…" she looked at him before she remembered something. "Oh, what about Miss Vallière's familiar with that strange power of his? Maybe he might even try to destroy this door as well…"

"Oh? Saigo, was it? I don't think he'll be able to break this door down as well, despite that weird magic of his…" Colbert-sensei assures her and for some reason, she continued to have the smile on her face, as there were hidden motives behind it.

"Seems like it…"

* * *

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

Louise was watching me with a bored expression on her face. I was sitting on the floor, minding my own business and had taken out ALL of my entire collection of rings and polishing them until they shone. Curious, she went over and picked up one of the rings on the ground, while looking at it.

"How did you ever get these?" she asked me.

"Oh, a friend of mine makes them," I said.

"And you can use them? All of them?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I told her as she was still confused for a moment.

"So, how can you tell what they can do?" she questioned.

"Well, as you can see, each is decorated with a different image that tells me what they can do," I said. Louise looked at each ring. They had images of a dragon on them. She then picked up a ring that resembled his mask as Wizard.

"These rings would fetch a good price," she stated. "They are so well crafted."

"Well, yeah, but they're not for show or decoration," I told her before she handed me the ring before I looked at it.

"I need them to fight Phantoms and I also need to keep them polished so their magic can be used properly."

"I see." Louise said as she looked upon the cross ring that she wears on her finger. "There's one thing I would like to know, Saigo."

"Hit me…"

***WAPISH!***

"OW!" I cringed in pain while holding my head as she just give me another whiplash on my head. "Why did you do that for?!"

"You told me to 'hit' you!" she countered back. "And stop raising your voice on me! You're just a familiar!"

"It's just a figure of speech!" I retaliate back with one of my own. "All I'm saying is go on, ask me about it, not LITERALLY hit me!"

"Then why didn't you just say so?!" Louise scolded back before she lets out a cough to make herself calm down before she tried to ask me. "There are actually two things I would like to ask you… one, what does this ring actually do?" she asked me while showing me the Cross Ring that she now wore on her finger.

"To be honest, I don't know. I've told you before, just because I can't use it, doesn't mean it's a dud. There's always a timing issue to use such rings before I can fully manifest their power."

There was a total silence for a moment before she began to ask me the second question. "Why is the ring so big?"

"That… I will never know…" I told her with a sweatdrop before both of us heard a knock from the door. "I wonder who's knocking at this late of night?"

"Then, why are you still sitting here for? Go open the door already!" she ordered me as I let out a sigh.

"Geez, who is it at this time of night?" I began to pick up my usual getaway ring on the floor and wore it on my right middle finger before placed my palm over my belt.

_**= Konekuto …Pureezu! =**_

With a small magic circle appears next to me and at the door handle, I stretched my hand through it and as soon as I pulled the door open, a figure wearing black cloak immediately entered in and closed the door, surprising me for a bit. "What the—?!"

"Who… are you?" Louise puts up a brave front as I immediately stood next to her, changing my rings before I placed it onto my belt.

_**= Doraibā On! …Pureezu! =**_

"The magical ring… just as he said..." the cloaked figure muttered.

"Eh?" I was confused for a moment before that person shifted to Louise.

"It has been a while… Louise Françoise!" the cloaked figure said before her cloak was taken off and to my surprise, it was Princess Henrietta herself as she immediately hugged Louise, surprising the latter.

"Y-Your Highness!" Louise was shocked by her sudden arrival.

"Uh… what's going on here?" I tried to ask as Princess Henrietta continued to hug her.

"Louise, Louise… I've missed you, Louise." Princess Henrietta expressed her feelings. Louise tried to get some space before she began to speak.

"You mustn't, Your Highness! You shan't come to such a low class place on your own," Louise said to her before she got down on one knee, showing her respect to her.

"Please cease the formalities, Louise Françoise. We are friends, after all." Princess Henrietta assured her.

"Your kind words are too much for me, Your Highness." Louise replied with a smile before I began to ask her something.

"I know that I'm being rude or something, but I have to ask. How do you know her?" I asked while jabbing my thumb to point at the direction of Princess Henrietta… you know what, I was just gonna stick to Henrietta since she said there were no need for formalities when Louise was around.

"I was Her Highness's playmate when we were little." She told me as she began to explain the details of their friendship in the past. At least this was a fair trade for what I told her about the functions of the rings just now.

* * *

***flashback, years ago***

_In a vast clear field, there were two children who were chasing after a butterfly."Louise! Louise! It went that way!" a young Henrietta told her friend as the two began to make a chase for it._

"_Wai~~t!" Louise said as the two continued their chase. Without looking where they were running, both of them ended tripping over a rock and face planted onto the ground, to which the young princess was on top of her while the butterfly made its getaway. Once the two recovered from the fall and on their knees, they looked upon each other and shared their laughter together while laying on the soft green grass._

_During sunset, the two began to sit together, looking upon the lake as they began to discuss about something. "When you want to cry over anything, please let me know. I will hug you for being you!" little Louise assured the young princess with her bright smile before the latter had a smile of her own._

"_Then I'll promise too! When you're in trouble, I'll always help you!" she also made a promise with a big smile on her face._

***end flashback***

* * *

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" I got out as Henrietta nodded in agreement while clasping her hands as she was truly enjoyed reminiscing about her childhood memories.

"Yes, and we're more like a childhood friends," Henrietta added before she lets out a sigh of relief. "I wanted to see you for so long."

"Your Highness…" Louise got worried for her friend as Henrietta wipes out the tears forming on her eyes before she continues to speak.

"Please forgive me. Ever since my father passed away, there hasn't been anyone I could openly talk to." She explained.

"Hence, the reason why she wanted to come here in the first place…" I figured as Louise held onto her hands, assuring her for a bit.

"Your Highness, when I received the letter from you, I was truly surprised." Louise got out before I let out a sigh of my own.

"It seems like there's no Phantom trying to target you today… such a waste of my mana…" I said to myself after my belt has been morphed into a regular belt and Louise was annoyed for a moment.

"And why are you still standing in front of Her Highness?!" she demanded.

"She said it herself, there's no need for such formalities since we're not in front of the public." I replied back before, her whip appeared in her hand, threatening me to obey her or get ready for a big whoopin'.

"He's right, Louise. So, do not worry about it," Henrietta assures her before she shifted her attention to me. "You must be the rumored familiar that has not only stood up to Count Mott, but also saved him at the same time. I can tell by the ring that you are wearing. Am I correct?" she asked me.

"Yeah, that's me, alright." I said before I introduced myself. "The names Nozomi Saigo, as I also go by the name Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Wizard…-san." Henrietta nodded. "I wanted to meet you too because I was wondering what kind of a familiar would fight against an aristocrat and save him from a monster at the same time."

"And not to mention I had to destroy his inner Phantom…" I muttered to myself while looking away from both of the girls' view.

"Excuse me?" Henrietta blinked.

"Oh, uh… it's nothin', really." I assured her.

"And also, because of Wizard-san's actions, there was a little commotion regarding the matter in the palace, but I assure you that no punishment befall upon you, Louise. In fact, Count Mott himself also decided to turn a blind eye to it as well." Henrietta explained to us with a smile on her face.

"Then, Your Highness took care of the matter?" Louise asked her.

"Have you forgotten our promise? I promised that I would help you when you're in trouble, right? I am the princess, after all." Henrietta reminded her as Louise couldn't help it but to be happy about it.

"That means we're no longer in trouble, huh? That's good to hear…" I said before Louise forced me to get down on my knees and planted my face on the floor, practically forcing me to do things formally.

"I can't find the words to express my appreciation!" Louise got out.

"I can't find the words to express how painful my face feels right now…"

"What did you just say?!" Louise got angry as Henrietta couldn't help it but to let out a giggle of her own.

"Louise, you've summoned a good familiar."

"Absolutely NOT!" she began to detest about it. "It's my lifelong shame to have summoned a low and ugly creature such as this!"

"Is it because of this 'low and ugly creature' has better magical capabilities than you?" I muttered before I got face planted again, courtesy of Louise. "Ow…"

"J-Just be quiet!"

I can pretty much tell that's the whole reason…

* * *

After spending quite a while inside Louise's room, it was then that Henrietta wanted to make her leave. "For me, it has been the most enjoyable time since the past few years." she said before the two of them hugged warmly as I just looked upon the scene. "Thank you, Louise Françoise."

"For me too, Your Highness." Louise got out before the two broke the hug before she looked at me.

"Wizard-san," Henrietta began. "Good luck for tomorrow's exhibition…" she encouraged me, as I replied back with a smile of my own.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure you're gonna like it for what I have prepared for tomorrow. Just… don't be too surprised from what I'm about to do…" I gave her a thumb up before I heard a nerve being struck upon a certain pink haired girl.

"Why you-!" Louise got angry as she makes her whip appears from out of nowhere before she started to chase me down. "What do you think you're doing in front of the princess?!"

"I was just only giving her thumbs up! What's wrong with that?!"

"That's just plain rude!"

"There's nothing rude about it in the first place! And she said it herself—"

"I know what she said! But don't even try to take advantage of the situation! Ah mou~, why are you always like this?!"

Clearly, she REALLY needs to learn how to cool herself down as she tried her best to whip me up. I tried to not only dodged her whips, but at the same time, trying NOT to step on my rings on the floor that I just polished earlier. I just managed to stop her advances on attacking me relentlessly—

"Looks like… freedom is the greatest treasure after all…" both of us heard her muttering as she puts back up her cloak before walking away from our view.

"Your… Highness?" Louise began to get worried over the matter as I tried to understand why would she quote that? Is the life royalty truly a burden? Is the burden she carried is so big, there was no way she could enjoy her freedom?

* * *

The next day, sunshine spreads across the sky and there were fireworks being displayed to make the event more interesting than ever. At least that works, for sure.

"We will now start this year's familiar exhibition!" Colbert-sensei announced, making the crowd go wild as we started the show. We started things off with Kirche's gigantic lizard spewing up the flames in an acrobatic ways, followed by Momo-chan's performance by playing her violin while her frog did some cool tricks on its platform. And then, it was Malicorne's turn as he performed the old trick by pulling out a string of flags attached to it as his owl helped him out by pulling them afar. And then… there's this, uh… showcase, as Guiche and his big mole struck a pose with a rose in his mouth and all over the floor around them and to be honest.

That still gave me the chill running down my spine. Also, the show continued with a show of aerial acrobatics, courtesy of Tabitha's wind dragon as she instructed her dragon on what to do. It kinda remind me of an air force exhibition.

"That was performed by Tabitha the Snowstorm!" Colbert-sensei got out as I was waiting for my turn to perform and to be honest though, I was kinda… scared for some reason. I can still remember that day before I ended up landing in this world. My uncle, Tetzu-san, brought me to a talent show and I had to perform in front of everybody. I can still remember the stage fright I felt and I was trying my best to calm down so I could show them what I could do at that time. Not to mention, I was trying not to screw things up.

"_What's wrong, aibou? Nervous?_" Derflinger asked me.

"To be honest… yeah, just a little bit." I admitted it before I looked down. "It's just that… well, I'm still not getting used to these kinds of thing in the first place…"

"_It's normal, really! All you have to do is just man up and just be yourself!_" Derflinger encouraged me.

"And you know this… how, exactly?"

"_Just because I'm a talking sword, that doesn't mean I can't give you advice, y'know? I might not know much about human emotions, but as long as I can help out my aibou, I'm fine with that!_"

"Is that so…?" I pondered on his words, took a brief moment to think of the matter before I looked upon the stage. "Yeah, you're right, partner. C'mon, let's make it showy… 'cause it's Show Time!" I said with a smirk before Louise approached to me with her usual stoic look on her face.

"If you can't do this, all you have to do is just walk up there, bow, and then come back. You got that?" she warned me.

"No, I think I'm gonna make it showy. B'sides, I AM your hope after all…" I said to her with a smile before I began to make a run towards the stage, making her realized for a bit.

"Hey! Wait a moment! Colbert-sensei hasn't announced my name yet!" she shouted at me before she began to make a chase.

"Next up, Miss Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière_._" Colbert-sensei has called out the name as he noticed I was already up on the stage, ready to perform and Louise is now standing in front of the crowds.

It is then, she began to introduce herself. "Let me introduce to you all, my familiar, Nozomi Saigo. His class is—"

"Good luck, Louise the Zero!" I can hear Malicorne mocking her and laughter began to fill in the area. As much as Louise was a bit embarrassed from it, she looks upon a tent, as there is a special someone that looking at her best, Princess Henrietta.

"His class is—"

"—a Wizard!" I shouted, making them looked at me as Louise was surprised from my sudden burst of energy. "Yes, I may be just another plebeian, but let me tell you this! If you guys wanted to laugh at her, you all have to go through me to get to her!" I threatened them.

"Saigo…"

"Don't worry. Like I said before, I'm going to be your hope. So rest assured." I told her with my smile on my face before I remember something. "Oh yeah, Louise, I wanted you to enjoy this show as well, so, you better take a front row seat like the rest of them."

She looked at me in disbelief for a moment as I can hear murmurs amongst them, to which eventually, she nodded in agreement before she walked down the stage and let me have the stage to myself.

It's Showtime, folks!

"You know, everyone, when she asked me to do something, yeah, sure, I'm quite surprised since this came at short notice. If she had told me earlier, I might have perfected this performance for everyone to see! But FIRST, I think I needed my back-up crew to start this thing…" I told them as I began to place a ring onto my middle finger. The picture on it was a dragon's head with silhouettes. Once the ring was on, I scanned it over my belt.

_**= Kopī~ (Copy) …Pureezu! =**_

And just like that, a red magic circle appeared right in front of me and another one appears next to me. As both of them moved, the primary one over me, a carbon copy of myself appeared, surprising them. I looked upon my copy and waved at him who did the same. . "And this one ain't going to be enough, y'know?" I told them before I placed my hand over my belt yet again.

_**= Kopī~ …Pureezu! =**_

"One more time, please~." I said in a sing-a-long tone before I scanned it onto my belt.

_**= Kopī~ …Pureezu! =**_

And with that in mind, there were now eight of me on the stage, all wearing the same clothes that I was wearing right now. But, I ain't done yet… while they were still muttering themselves, I switched my ring for another one and this time, I have placed my iPod near the platform where Momo-chan's frog did her trick earlier. I equipped it with another wire on it, which made the iPod loud on its own without the use of a speaker. It was then I took out another ring and this one has the picture of a dragon letting out a roar, creating sound waves and just like that…

**_= Raudo! (Loud) …Pureezu! =_**

With that declaration, a rather larger than normal magic circle engulfed the whole stage. What was the effect of Loud Ring? Well, it should be obvious, right?

"And before I get to the main event, I think we need to get ourselves properly attired, right?" I asked my selves on the stage. I switched the Loud Ring with another depicting a dragon wearing a fancy suit. My copies copied my motion as I scanned the ring.

_**= Dores-uappu! (Dress Up) …Pureezu! =**_

A magic circle appeared in front of me and my copies and rotated as it surrounds us, donning us in our new attire. The audience was surprised from what I was wearing. I was wearing a white and frilly long-sleeved shirt with matching pants and white shoes. Three of my copies were dressed the same and wearing white masks, and the remaining four were wearing modernized black T-shirts, matching sports shoes, and black jeans. We were all wrapped in glowing wires which would be important during the performance.

As soon as we were dressed and in position, one of my copies pressed [Play] on my iPod.

Now, it's SHOW TIME!

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

(**Song played: Catch Me from DBSK by Saigo** (will be referred as **Black** & _White_)

The piano key starts to kick in as most of us are getting into position, the six masked man on stage were each on their poses and the two of them, Black & White, are leaned on their backs waiting for their cues. Almost everyone was surprised to hear such tone that was created from out of nowhere.

(_Catch me, girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_)

When Black began to sing, both of them began to raise themselves up, took a step forward while looking at their hands and before they knew it, they immediately turned around, making a punch at the same spot before the music began to kick in as both of the punches caused the backup dancers to start changing their poses as well. The two continued by having both of their hands curled in fist and start moving their shoulders left and right before slowly raised their right hand up high to their face, before the left hand 'pushes' the right hand upwards high to the sky.

(**Catch me, now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**)

It is then when both of men began to move, so does the backup dancers as both of them pushed their shoulders to the back in a mirror-like manner, followed by raising their chest up before both of them are getting on their knees while the backup dancers are getting behind them, all in their respective colors before they start passing the energy towards the core before—

(_CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA…_)

And when the music starts to kick in, both Black and White began to stood up in an instant, does a few stomping forward in a mirror-like manner as they began to get their moves on and as the two held their fists next to them, the backup crew 'pushes' their fist upwards, causing both of them to slowly pushes themselves up before the two continue on by shaking both of their arms towards and away from each other while raising both of their arms up.

(_Catch me if you wanna…_)

As both of them began to rotate around before making a 360 jump, while both of them are bopping their chest, shoulder and their head, they could hear some murmurs on the students, giving off one of their comments about it.

"Ha, ha, ha! What is THAT supposed to be?!" Guiche lets out a chuckle of his own while looking at the dance Saigo made at the stage. "Those are just some weird amateur moves from somewhere at the place where he can't learn to dance at all!" Guiche commented as some of the students began to laugh about the matter.

"Oh, darling, you're as unusual and strange as ever. You're so charming!" Kirche praised at him while continue to look upon him on the stage before Black and White decided to make them shut up for a moment.

(**C-C-C-C-Catch me if you wanna—**)

While the back the backup dancers are getting into position, Black was still able to do the gesture with his hand of "Bring it on!" before they are going for the wave before White pushed out to the right, getting himself into his solo dancing, thus making the students quiet in an instant where both of them raised the challenged on them while all of the backup crew and Black kneeled down.

(_Han beon dan hanbeondo, kkeutkkaji naege mameul yeonjeok eobseo~_)

[You've never opened your heart to me, not even once]

White begans by placing both of his hands over his ears before starting to moving his right hand on his left chest, left stomach, right stomach and right chest before he suddenly makes a sharp turn, facing right before sliding his left foot while looking at the sky with a smile on his face before raising both of his right arm to the sky and his left foot forward.

(_Nan machi byeogeul bogo seon deuta~n, gibuniya~ geugeo aranni~?_)

[I feel like I'm looking at a wall, you know that?]

He immediately shuffles his foot and does a quick rotate with his arm before slowly extended forward, followed by a quick turn before making a wave, followed by a quick moonwalk before the crew grabbed him, pulling White back into the flock before Black began to walk casually to the left.

(**Gyeote itjiman deo oerowojil ppun tonight~ tonight~ tonight~**)

[You're next to me but I'm even lonelier tonight tonight tonight]

Black began to comb his hair with his left hand before raising his right arm to the side, followed by his left arm before lowering both of them down in front of him.

(**Neol gidaryeotjiman~ igeon jom aniya ijen~ neol tteonanda**)

[I waited for you but this just isn't it so now I'm leaving you]

He is then making a gesture of pulling a spike from both of his knees before he was getting into position by laying down on the floor as the backup dancers began to get into position.

(_Gajima~~~ han madil motanda i ba~boga_)

[This fool can't even tell me not to go]

When getting into this part, as Black pushes himself back and the crew began to head towards White's back, White slowly pushes himself forward while they are holding him to prevent him from falling forward as both of them extends their arm forward before spreading it open as Black immediately changes turned his body around and the crew pulls White back up before they began to pull Black to get back on his feet while it was White's turn to lay down on the ground.

**(****Naega wae~~ i baboman bwasseulkka? Cham motnan neol**)

[Why did I only look at this fool, at pitiful you?]

Once they have pulled him back up, Black began to comb his hair with both of his hands before extending his right hand forward while resting his left hand behind his head before the whole crew spreads out while getting down on their knees in their positions as both Black and White are looking upon each other before they began to face the crowd.

(_**Baby catch~ me. Catch~ me. Catch~ me, girl, tonight!**_)

The two started the wave by stomping their toes to the left while waving their right arm from left to right, and then the three masked crew also joins in as they began to do the opposite of the wave.

(_**Tteo~na beorigi jeone~ (I'm serious! I'm serious!)**_)

[Before I leave (I'm serious! I'm serious!)]

The remaining three masked crew also stood up before they making the same wave twice before the began to make a step back and while the masked crew pointed to the crowds, both Black and White pointed at Louise with a wink, causing the latter to have a slight blush of her own.

(_**Nareul japgo, makgo, ulgo, ttaerigo**_)

(If only you held onto me, stopped me, cried, hit me)

It is then the entire team began to make a body wave by doing a suave move with their hands the went down with their fancy footwork to the left before making another wave while doing the wrist flick to the right; repeating the same proce twice.

(_**Iyureul~ malhaejwotdamyeon~~ (I'm serious! I'm serious!)**_)

[And told me the reason (I'm serious! I'm serious!)]

It is then all of them began to gather back into one spot and the masked crew began to pull themselves back while White was in front of Black. It is then they began to closing in, sending the energy to perform the bridge of the song.

(_Oh~, moreugetda neoui mame naega gipi isseowanneunji tto, aninji~_)

[Oh, I don't know if I've been deep inside your heart or not]

White's body springs up before he makes his body going down in a zig-zag manner before all of them are lined up, facing left as the last member's right arm began to grab the front person's right arm and the chain continues on until it reaches to the very front before White began to make a large wave to let the crowd see the wrappings around their arms to glow as they did so before both Black and White swap places with each other before they lined up facing the crowd once again in a quick manner.

(**Geuge gunggeumhae~ jichyeobeorigi jeone~ malhaejwo~ malhaejwo~ daedaphae~**)

[That's what I'm curious about – Before I get too tired, tell me, tell me, answer me]

Black first lowers down his body before he shook his body to make it way up. When he extended his left arm, four masked men grabbed hold onto his arm and as Black slowly raised his arm up, not only it glows radiantly, but at the same time, White makes a beast's roar behind him before they disperse once again, as the masked crew stayed on one spot, and the two are at the front, as Black was taking the lead.

(**Siganeun neol geureoke mukkeo dulgeoya~ jigeum geu jarie~**)

[Time will tie you to that spot right there]

It is then Black began to move to the right while making his steps, while White just froze at his current position. It is then Black began to make a gesture of closing himself before he kneels down and White began to move.

(_Nareul bonaejima~ huhoehage dwae~ miryeon jom tteoljima~_)

[Don't let me go, you'll regret it – stop being so foolish]

White immediately continues off where Black did before as he shuffles his foot around while kneeling before slowly stood up and facing the crowd, moving his right arm to the sky, pulling the sky towards him before he extended his right hand to them as Black began to get behind White, back-to-back, while the masked crew starts to move again.

(_Gajima~~~ han madil motanda i ba~boga_)

[This fool can't even tell me not to go]

White began to move his shoulders and bend a little to the right while Black does the same thing as well as the masked crew also does a wave from right to left. White repeats the process by doing the exact opposite before he grabbed his arm before taking a big step back and diagonally while Black was taking his step forward and diagonally as the crew also closing in at the center, all lined up before both White and Black switch places.

**(****Naega wae~~ i baboman bwasseulkka? Cham motnan neol**)

[Why did I only look at this fool, at pitiful you?]

As the masked crew dances off, Black repeated the same process on what White did earlier and when he began to take a step back while White began to take a step forward, the masked crew separates and lined up outwardly before Black spins around to get into position as he is now in front of White, facing the crowd.

(**Handongan naegen neoman gade~uk, chan gibun cham manhi haengbokhaetdeon~ gieogi na~**)

[For a while, I felt like I was filled with you, I remember those happy memories]

As the first two masked group began to enter the fray and extended their arms to block his way, Black simply pushes them away as he slowly marches forward before the second group began to do the same thing, as his reply was breaking the barrier by extending both of his arms upwards before he snaps his finger and everyone began to swap places, as White is now in front of Black, facing the crowd.

(_Nugudo namankeum gidaryeojul sarameun no!_)

[ Don't forget that there isn't anyone to wait for you like I have – no!]

It is then they repeated the same process just like before, making his way forward while breaking the barriers made by the masked group until both of them stopped at the same spot.

(_Eopdaneun geol_)

[I want you to beg for me]

(_**neon itjima~~**_)

[So I'll wait for you]

Black and White began to bent forward, playfully wagging their fingers at them and at the same time, having their smiles on their faces, caught the students' attention, especially Kirche before the crew starts to move around once again, as Black was at the front while White is hiding behind him.

(**Yeah~~~~~~~~~~~~~**)

As Black shrieks out while slowly leaning forward, the masked crew held onto him before they pulled him back and pulls out White from his hiding, surprising the crowds from their quick teamwork.

(_Aewonhaejugil barae nan gidarilge_)

[I want you to beg for me so I'll wait for you]

When the masked crew lined up next to Black and White in their respective colors, White and Black began to step forward, raised his right arm forward before taking a step back.

(_ Ijenajeojena nal tteonajima, mallago malhae_)

[Tell me, "Don't ever leave me"]

They grab hold both of White's arms before White began to create the arm wave with the right side, followed by the left side as the lights around their arms are also glows brightly.

(**Neomu neuryeo, ni mameul jeonghal ttaekkaji~)**

[You're too slow but I'm only looking at you]

Both Black and White swap places again as all of them bent down for a moment, moving their shoulders upward before Black suddenly straightens up, along with the rest of them as both sides of the crews grabbed hold on both of his arms.

**(neoman bonda nan dodaeche wae?**)

[Until you make up your mind – why?]

While Black slowly raised both of his arm, White began to make a beast's roar once again before Black slumps down after that before White began to sing behind him.

((_Aewonhaejugil barae nan gidarilge_)

[I want you to beg for me so I'll wait for you]

When the two swap places again, all of them began to follow what White does by making a circle above their heads with their right arm, hugging themselves to the left before they pushed their right arm downward.

(_ Ijenajeojena nal tteonajima, mallago malhae_)

[Tell me, "Don't ever leave me"]

It is then they began to do a little bit of popping by pushing their left elbow aside, the left shoulder upwards before pulling their chest upwards in a beat with their right arm before they repeated the same process in an opposite within a quick manner before this time, they pulling their chest upwards, straightened themselves up before both Black and White swap places again.

(**Babo naega wae neoreul saranghaetgenni~?**)

[Fool, why did I love you?]

When Black takes control, they copied him by extending both of their arms downward before making a large circle above their heads with both of their arms before stretching them downwards on their left side.

(**Neo bakke eobseo dodaeche wae~~?**)

[I only have you – why?]

It is then Black began to walk towards the white masked crew and White went towards the black masked crew. When both of them extended their arm downward, the crew immediately grabbed hold on onto both Black and White's parts of their body before lifting them up as Black and White began to walk at the sky in a slow motion.

(Dance Break)

When the music lowers down and gets to the climatic part, the crew dropped both of them back on their feet and both of them began to move their body side to side, as the rest of the crew followed suit. After that, all of them raised their arms to the left side before clapping once and repeated the same process in an opposite direction. Once they have got back to the previous spot, they raised both of their arms high according to the beat before the masked crew surrounded both of them. Black and White immediately raised one of their arms up before slams it onto the ground, making the crew jumped high and landed on their side. When the music is at its peak, it is then they began to repeat the same process of the first chorus song.

_Gajima~~~ han madil motanda i ba~boga_)

[This fool can't even tell me not to go]

When getting into this part, as Black pushes himself back and the crew began to head towards White's back, White slowly pushes himself forward while they are holding him to prevent him from falling forward as both of them extends their arm forward before spreading it open as Black immediately changes turned his body around and the crew pulls White back up before they began to pull Black to get back on his feet while it was White's turn to lay down on the ground.

**(****Naega wae~~ i baboman bwasseulkka? Cham motnan neol**)

[Why did I only look at this fool, at pitiful you?]

Once they have pulled him back up, Black began to comb his hair with both of his hands before extending his right hand forward while resting his left hand behind his head before the whole crew spreads out while getting down on their knees in their positions as both Black and White are looking upon each other before they began to face the crowd.

(_**Baby catch~ me. Catch~ me. Catch~ me, girl, tonight!**_)

This time, all of them does the wave as the middle row does the wave on the left side, the back and front row does the opposite, repeating the process once again, followed by the opposite waves.

(_**Tteo~na beorigi jeone~ (I'm serious! I'm serious!)**_)

[Before I leave (I'm serious! I'm serious!)]

It is then they began to make the double wave again before pointing it to the crowd as well as preparing for the next move.

(_**Nareul japgo, makgo, ulgo, ttaerigo**_)

(If only you held onto me, stopped me, cried, hit me)

It is then the entire crew began to make a body wave by doing a suave move with their hands the went down with their fancy footwork to the left before making another wave while doing the wrist flick to the right; repeating the same proce twice.

(_**Iyureul~ malhaejwotdamyeon~~ (I'm serious! I'm serious!)**_)

[And told me the reason (I'm serious! I'm serious!)]

While Black and White began to take a step back and kneels down, the crew in groups of three, stand behind them before sending the energy to both of them before—

(_CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA…_)

"Boom!" Black shouted as the entire group began to do the very first steps that they did earlier today and this time, the glowing wires around their arms are glowing according to their rhythm.

(_Catch me if you wanna…_)

As all of them began to rotate around before making a 360 jump, while both of them are bopping their chest, shoulder and their head, it is then both Black and White began to face them again as the respective masked crew began to stand behind both of them.

(_**C-C-C-C-Catch me if you wanna—**_)

Both of them began to charge up their fists, making the wires glows radiantly before their fists connected to each other, thus ending the song with a bang.

* * *

At the same time, while the dance is still happening at the exhibition, the cloaked figure examines the large door that was in front of her before a smile appears on her face. But all of it was all for naught as it seems like she's failed to do so. "I didn't think it'd be this hard of a Lock…" she analyzed before she heard a crowd cheering outside, making her realized something.

"After that live performance by Louise's familiar, we'll now move onto the judging!" Colbert-sensei announced as she looked back upon the door.

"Tch, it seems like I am also running out of time…" she hissed before she began to levitate towards outside of the front yard.

At the same time, the Phantom also sees his chance of seeing his target flew out from the academy, as she was standing right next to the building. "It's time to make my appearance…" the Death Worm Phantom got out before it started to dig a hole on the ground, making its way towards her direction.

At the same time, while the dance was taking place at the exhibition, the cloaked figure examined the large door that was in front of her. A smile graced her lips as she tried to open the door. Her smile turned upside down as she had failed to open the door.

She mumbled, "I didn't think it'd be this hard to break the lock..." She studied the lock to figure something out and then heard the cheering coming from outside. She realized that the exhibition was almost over.

"After that live performance by Louise's familiar, we'll now move onto the judging!" Colbert-sensei announced as she looked back upon the door.

"Tch, it seems like I am running out of time…" she hissed before she began to levitate the outside towards the front yard.

At the same time, the Phantom also saw his chance as he watched his target fly out of the academy. She was standing next to the building, preparing a spell.

"**Now, time to make my appearance...**" the Death Worm Phantom spoke before he started digging into the ground and made its way towards his target to ambush her. Then, he'd put her into despair. Oh, such thoughts excited him so. Her despair would be so delicious right before the birth of a new comrade.

* * *

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

Man, what a show I put on. I can still remember what just happened after I finished dancing once the music was over. At first, there was silence surrounding the area and I wondered if I had been so bad that they were speechless. However, the silence was broken moments later as everyone started cheering for me. I think I've somehow pleased the judges, and of course Louise.

As judging was taking place, I decided to take a break. I mean, I did use mana and that dance routine really tired me out. I was lying on my back on the soft ground under the shade of the tree, just looking at the bright, blue sky.

"Man, I'm beat," I said. "Sure, it was just a dance...but I've used up the battery in my iPod." I examined the device. It was now dead and without a recharging station it would remain that way.

"_Look on the bright side, aibou! At least you've proven them wrong and showed them that even YOU can do something amazing as well!_" Derflinger encouraged me, making me smile. It looked like all my sweat and hard work was worth it.

"I'm impressed…" I heard a voice on my left and. When I looked at said direction, it was Louise walking towards me. "It seems like you really kept your word, after all…"

"Well, I _did _say I didn't want to let you down. B'sides, I am your hope after all…" I replied Just when I thought I was about to get my rest, Rukh-chan began to let out a screech on me.

"Rukh?" Louise looked upon the indigo mechanical bird as he continues to screech, making me realize what he was trying to say.

***screech!***

"There's a Phantom nearby?!" I got out, surprised.

"What?!" Louise exclaimed as I immediately stood up and placed my Driver On Ring before placing my palm over the Hand Author.

_**= Doraibā On! …Pureezu! =**_

Without wasting my time, I immediately flipped the Hand Author to the left and it began to let out its usual ringtone.

_**= Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~ =**_

I took my emerald ring from my pocket and put it on, flipping the goggles on it down before getting into my stance. "Henshin!"

_**= Harikēn**__**~ (Hurricane!) …Pureezu! =**_

When the declaration has been made, a green magic circle appeared above my head as the wind began to pick up. I leapt upwards, entering the magic circle above me.

_**= Fū! Fū! Fū, Fū, Fū, Fū! =**_

I began to float in the air, with the assistance of my wind element as Louise was surprised to see me able to do such feat. My current suit resembled Flame Style with the only difference being the green color-scheme on the originally red parts of my armor. The faceplate was also in a inverted triangle shape, colored like an emerald, with the same color lining the inside of my trench coat.

This was my Hurricane Style.

**(Insert song: Blessed Wind by Rider Chips)**

"Louise, I suggest you stay put. I'll deal with the Phantom!" I warned her before I began to fly towards the direction Rukh-chan was leading me too.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here like that!" she shouted before she started to chase after me.

As I continue to raise altitude, I spotted a HUGE earth golem that was punching at a building multiple times. However, it didn't seem to be doing any damage at all. Wait, was this the Phantom that Rukh-chan brought me to fight? This one is freakin' huge!

"Oh crud…" I muttered as the cloaked figure hissed at the moment… wait, was there a lady on the top of its head? Could SHE the Phantom in disguise? Then, where did this Golem came from in the first place?!

"Tch, I thought physical damage might do it, but…"

"I don't know what you're up to, but I suggest you stay down, Phantom!" I shouted, caught her attention for a moment.

"Phantom?" she asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't try to fool me! I know you're a Phantom in disguise! You better reveal yourself before I give your butt a big ass whoopin'!" I threatened her. She didn't seem fazed by my threat.

"Hmph, a nuisance trying to get in my way… Golem! Take him out!" she commanded her monster. In response it swung its at me. Fortunately, I managed to make some distance by flying out of reach.

"For a big guy, this one sure is agile…" I got out before I placed my getaway ring and shifted my Hand Author to the right before scanning my ring.

_**=Konekuto …Pureezu!=**_

Stretching my hand into the magic circle, I drew out Derflinger in his WizarSwordGun mode before giving it a few twirls. "_Oi, aibou! What's up?_"

"Talk later! Phantom hunting first!" I told him before I shifted Derflinger into Gun Mode. I pulled the trigger and fired in her direction rapidly. Instead of bullets, I shot a series of compressed air blasts. My target, however, cast an earth spell to shield herself from my assault.

"Tch, and I thought this would be another easy mission…" she muttered to herself before she commanded her golem to swat me away again. I countered with a few shots of my own at its head, which didn't seem to have much of an effect.

Suddenly, and without warning, the woman was ambushed as something burst out of the golem's shoulder, shocking her. I saw what it was and was shocked as well.

It was the Phantom!

"**Hello, Gate. It's time to drown you in despair!**" the Phantom said. Now, I finally realized that this was the Gate the Phantom was targeting. In other words, she was just a mage that conjured up the gigantic golem.

But now, the question was: what was she doing here in the first place?

Well, I would ponder that question later as I shouted, "Oh, no you don't!" I started to fire at the Death Worm Phantom, trying to get it away from the mage. It fled by digging into the golem and then bursting out to tackled me to the ground. I landed painfully on my back. The Phantom attempted to stomp on me but I blocked its foot with my gun then shoved it aside before I shot at the Phantom again. I climbed to my feet and shifted my weapon to Sword Mode before I gave chase. Just before I could land a strike, it immediately dug into the ground, causing my swing to miss its mark.

"Damn, slippery Phantom," I cursed as I waited, anticipating the Phantom's next move. Unfortunately, the Phantom jumped out of the ground before me and landed a slash on my back with a curved dagger. I pivoted to slash the Phantom but it once again burrowed underground. It then leapt out of the ground again to land another strike on my unprotected back. I stumbled forward and turned around. This time it spat at me and I avoided it. The saliva hit the ground which began to sizzle and bubble like it'd just been touched by acid.

Right, avoid the spit. It spat at me again and I jumped away. The acidic spit this time hit the golem's foot. The acid began to eat its way through.

"**I thought you would put up more of a … I guess I was mistaken after all…**"the Death Worm Phantom was saddened by the fact and just before it could spit on me again—

***KABOOM!***

"**Gwah!**" the Phantom screamed in pain as it was sent reeling forwards by an explosive blast. It turned and saw the cause of the explosion coming. It was Louise with her wand pointed at the Phantom. With it distracted, I used my swordsplay to my advantage and landed a series of slashes on the Phantom, pushing it back a few feet before landing a kick to its chest. That was when I shifted my attention to Louise to address her.

"Louise! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" I shouted at her as Louise continues to point her wand at the Phantom.

"_Aibou! Heads up!_" Derflinger warned me as the corrosive spits was coming at me. I dodged and then counter a slash but the Phantom retaliated with several more slashes before giving me a wicked, diagonal slash across my chest, forcing me back towards the golem's foot.

"G-Get away from my familiar, you fiend!" Louise was putting up a brave front as she pointed her wand at the Phantom. Up on her golem, the cloaked woman was starting to laugh at her.

"Shouldn't you be worried about yourself instead?" she said before her golem began to stretches its arm towards her direction. At the same time, the Death Worm Phantom was charging up its spit to corrode her in an instant. Without any more time to waste, I immediately switched my ring with another one and this one has the dragon's body stretches in spirals. Flipping my Hand Author, I wasted no time on using it.

_**= Ikkusutendo! …Pureezu! =**_

A small magic circle appears in front of me and I stretched my right arm through the circle and seconds later, my right arm began to extend towards her direction and I was able to push her to safety from either being crushed down from the golem's hand or the Phantom's corrosive spit. "**Oh? You still have a enought fight within you? That's just sweet…**" the Phantom snickered before it immediately dug deep into the ground, as I keep my defense up as Louise slowly stood up from the fall earlier.

I feel the quake behind me and when I turned around, the golem's foot was raised up, ready to flatten meme. Before I could even rolled to the side, the ground that I was standing on crumbled down around me, causing me to trip and land on my back. When I tried to grasp the situation I was in right now— "Yabei!"

***STOMP!***

The foot of the golem crushed down on me, pressing me down deeper before it raised its foot up. I was lying on the ground; weaken from that curb-stomp just now. "Saigo!" Louise cried as the Death Worm Phantom appears near the cloaked woman, surprising for a bit.

"**Now then, since the Magic Ring User has been taken care of, it's time to put you to despair, Gate!**" the Phantom declared before it slowly advanced towards her.

"I don't have time for this!" the cloaked woman got out.

"_In ex_…" Louise began to chant while focusing on her magic, catching the attention of the Phantom and the cloaked mage at this point before she finished off her incantation. "…_dest flame_… FIREBALL!"

***BOOM!***

Instead of a fireball, another explosion occured. The shockwave forced the Phantom off the golem and surprised the cloaked mage.

"What was that? That wasn't a fireball, for sure…" she muttered to herself. She then noticed the cracked wall.

"What was that magic?" She then smiled, "Whatever, it's my lucky day!" She smirked under her hood and commanded, "Golem, punch open that wall!"

The golem lets out a roar as it was rearing for another punch at the same spot where the cracks were made. It then drove its fist forward.

***CRASH!***

The wall has finally broken down and she began to leap towards it. While I slowly pushed myself up from the damage I received earlier, she began to leap out from it, carrying a long, black box with her.

"I got what I came for. Let's move out, golem!" she commanded it before they decided to leave the academy together, "And thanks for blasting away that strange creature, little mage!"

**(End of Insert Song)**

When the golem and the cloaked figure made their escape, she immediately went to my side, to check up on my condition. I canceled out on my transformation, covered in bruises. "Saigo! Are you alright?" she asked me as I sit up on the ground.

"Yeah… I'm alright…" I assured her as I looked upon the destroyed wall which the two just made an escape before I looked behind to see that the Death Worm Phantom was nowhere to be seen. "It got away…"

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

As the sun began to set, Old Osmond and the rest of the guards were checking the treasure vault. All the items stored were accounted for, all but one. It was the long, black box that the thief had taken earlier. Old Osmond also read what was written on the wall.

"I have taken the Staff of Destruction. Yours truly, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth." Old Osmond read out loud and he began to get worried for a moment. "Oh no. She's done it…"

"Sir, we don't see the thief anywhere!" one of the guards informed him. "All we could find was a pile of dirt outside of the academy."

Old Osmond took in the situation and examined the hole in the wall, courtesy of the golem's punch from earlier. "How could this have happened? Who would have thought our treasure vault which has been reinforced with the strongest magic could be broken into so easily?"

* * *

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

I was still in pain after the attack earlier today and I still had a few bruises on my face. Murmurs and whispers could be heard amongst the students regarding the event, and I'm not talking about the exhibition either.

"Who would have thought Forquet of the Crumbling Earth would make her appearance here?" Kirche began as she looked at me. "Say, Saigo,were you able to see her face?"

"Sorry, couldn't get a better view after being stomped by her golem…" I got out. I shifted my attention to Louise as Kirche was making her leave. "Who would have thought the thief was the next target of the Phantoms?"

"And not to mentioned you tried to save her too!" she scolded but it wasn't loud enough to let the whole student body to heard her.

"Look, I didn't know about it, alright?" I admitted as she began to wonder about something.

"To manipulate such a large golem, she had to have been at least a Triangle class mage." Louise said.

"If only you haven't interfered the battle earlier, there's a chance I could've taken her down, y'know?"

"And gotten yourself beaten by that Phantom? It would have put you in a disadvantage, if you asked me." She threw in her two cents in before both of us heard someone running towards our direction. When we turned around, it was Henrietta with her escorts.

"Louise! Wizard-san! I'm glad both of you are alright!" Henrietta said worriedly to both of us before me and Louise got down on our knees. Gotta keep up with the formality around here.

"Your Highness, I'm very sorry for letting the palace's treasure get taken away!" Louise apologized to her as Henrietta lowers her body down and began to talk to her nicely.

"It isn't your responsibility, Louise Françoise." Henrietta assured her.

"But…"

"Your Highness, we must hurry…" one of her escorts informed her.

"I must report this matter to the royal palace. We'll meet again soon, Louise… Wizard-san."

"Yeah. Be careful along the way, Princess." I told her.

Eventually, she began to take her leave in her white carriage as both of us stood outside of the gates of the Academy, watching her return to the palace. "I hope Her Highness won't be made responsible for this…" Louise said worriedly.

"Yeah… I kinda blame myself for not knowing the one that I was protecting from the Phantom earlier turned out to be the famous thief…" I blamed myself for what happened earlier today. If only I managed to grasp the situation of this mess, maybe all of this could've been avoided. But there's one thing that bugs me though… "Say, there's something I would like to ask…"

"What is it?"

"When I told you to run away, why didn't you do what I told you?" I asked her before she looked up at the sky and replied back to me.

"You're such an idiot…"

"Eh?"

"A mage who abandons their familiar isn't a true mage." Louise replied to me and I was silent for a moment before I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that so? Well, I better make sure you don't get yourself into anymore messes…"

"I've heard bad rumors about the palace recently."

"What kind of rumors?" I asked, which caught my attention.

"Although it's something that my worries won't make a difference, but…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she can handle it. She IS the Princess, after all…" I assured her as I continued to look upon the grassy field. "For now, we still have a Phantom to hunt down… and a thief." I said to myself. My uncle is right, Life can really be a Show Time…


	6. T6: Strength of the Earth

It has been a few days since that incident occurs and most of the time, it seems like the teachers at this campus are still busy with their stuffs here and there, especially regarding to this Fouquet case, which it was quite chaotic, if you ask me. Not only that, there's that Death Worm Phantom that just made an escape to wherever it might be at this point; probably chasing that woman as well. That alone has make me thinking, could there be the possibility of more Phantoms that was transported here from my world? If that is true, there might be a possibility of more Phantoms that is spreading throughout this world and more innocent Gates suffered despair and reborn as a Phantom. Gah, this kind of stuff could only make me stressed more than ever!

Well, in the meantime, I should calm myself down while thinking over the matter and rely on my PlaMonsters to find that missing Phantom. I was inside the class, where Louise told me to stay with her for the time being and uh…

"Here, say 'Ah~'" At this time, Kirche is feeding me with some of the fruits that was cut into pieces inside her bento that she brings along with her.

I took up her offer and chow down on the fruit. After a few chewing on it, I realized the fruit was really refreshing and not to mention the sweetness of it is ju~st right. While I was eating it, Kirche just looks at me as if she was in a love struck while my mistress, Louise, just looked away from this sight while a nerve pops out on her forehead. Geez, she REALLY needed to loosen up once in a while… "So, Saigo~, how is the taste? Is it good?"

"This tastes great! It's been a while since I've tasted something sweet from where I come from!" I commented, making her smile appears on her face.

"Really?" she cooed while resting her arm on the table and just look at me with that flirty smile of hers. "This fruit came from Germania, after all~"

"You don't say?" I raised my eyebrow as eventually, Louise has reached her limit break and began to confront her.

"Hey! Wait just a minute!" she claimed while glaring intensely on Kirche. "Stop feeding others' familiars!" After that, she held onto my collar shirt and raised me up a bit. "And you better stop eating from what she gives it to you!"

"What's the problem?" Kirche asked.

"Yeah, all she did was giving me something to eat, so I just oblige to it. It IS rude to decline something from a food, y'know? I really DO need some food to recover some of my mana, after all…" I told her normally before she just face planted my face on the table, pushing it even further to ante up the damage.

"He's right, y'know? And besides, it gets really boring, always have to study on our own." Kirche made her point while turning back, facing it to the front. "But, I guess they don't have the time to teach while dealing with that thief's mess in the first place." Kirche shrugged on the matter as eventually, Louise lets go of me while sitting on her seat, crossing her arms while I rubbed on my nose from the face plant earlier.

"Kirche's right. And let's not forget there's a Phantom on the loose, hunting her down as well; to make her join the Phantomhood…" I said to Louise.

"Why are you supporting her?!"

"I'm just stating the obvious here!" I countered back.

"But still, it's a big problem though…" Kirche continued, making both of us looked at her for a moment. "I heard that Princess Henrietta might be forced to take responsibility for what she did." That statement alone causes Louise to get worried for her friend.

Kirche does have her point there, but Henrietta has her reasons as well. From what I heard on that night, Henrietta was having a hard time on trying to express herself onto others, as Louise is the only person she can tell her everything. But both of the girls told me to keep quiet of the matter, as they don't want to raise any more red flags around the campus. So, in the end, I have to swallow up my pride and sealed my lips on this matter. "Could it be when Her Highness makes her appearance here, the treasure room is lack the number of guards to protect the vault?" I asked.

"That's true. And that's the only reason I could think off Forquet was able to sneak in since most of the guards were reassigned to protect Princess Henrietta." Kirche noted, making Louise feels a little bit guilty on this matter. "Plus, from what I heard, she decided to visit the campus despite receiving strong objections from the counsels…"

"Is that so, huh?" I lied to her, which I already knew the facts before this as Kirche nodded in agreement.

"Princess…" Louise muttered to herself as she lowers her head down.

After a few moments of silence, the whole class was surprised to hear a screech from above and it turns out to be Rukh-chan, and Kit-chan, being carried by Hydra-kun, as they went towards my direction and some of the students were still amazed to see such things. "So, do you know the whereabouts of the Phantom OR the thief?" I asked them.

***screech!***

"I see…" I let out a sigh as I took the rings out from them as I began to wear it on my middle finger and placed it onto my belt.

**= HAI~DURA! …Pureezu! =**

**= KITSUNE! …Pureezu! =**

**= ROKKU~! …Pureezu! =**

After recharging their batteries, I simply placed it back onto their respective slots and the unanimated PlaMonsters began to move around once again. "Alright, you three. Continue on with the search, alright?" I asked them as they screeched at me before taking their leave towards the sky, as there was an open window on it. That explains how they got in here in the first place… meanwhile, for those who haven't saw it for the first time began to whispers to one another, as they still having doubts about me.

"Is he truly a wizard?" one male student asked.

"Having his own familiars to do his job as well?" another male voice whispers to each other.

"But you have to admit though, those little familiars of his are quite cute!" a female student pointed out.

Eventually, as the whole class began to chat with one another, the door opens up and it reveals Colbert-sensei is the one that opens the door and for some reason, he seems worried about something. "Miss Vallière, Miss Tabitha. Come to the principal's office immediately!" he shouted, causing more whispers to echo inside the class as I looked at Louise and then shifted to Tabitha, who just looked at Colbert-sensei.

Wait a minute, why did Tabitha being summoned out? As far as I concerned, the ones that was involved in the battle is only me, Louise and that no good Phantom.

"Ah, you might be wondering why would she be summoned by Colbert-sensei, right, Saigo~?" Kirche asked me, which I nodded.

"Mind fills me in the details for me?" I asked her nicely.

"Naturally!" she got out. "When the golem and Fouquet is making their escape, she continued to chase her down, even if there are some obstacles made from that golem. In the end, she couldn't catch up as the perpetrator has already made her getaway with the stolen item."

"That explains it…" I got out while looking at the front. "I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer…"

* * *

**(The voice is narrated by Miss Longueville)**

_The powerful magic, the Wizard Rings_

(The magic circle appears as four rings floats out from it.)

_The absolute power which can change one's fate into a form of a miracle._

(An image of a hand appears as the Flame ring slides into his left middle finger, and the Driver On is on his right middle finger.)

_Without his power, can he desperately change one's despair… into hope? *chuckles*_

(The figure, Nozomi Saigo who was hovering right between the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Wizard can be seen.)

**(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)**

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Wyvern Phantom soar the sky, above the academy and it spews out flames to make the title appears and the Wyvern flew away from the screen to shift to the next screen.

(**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**) At the backstage of the magic theatre, Saigo was resting his head on the table as his arms covers his face while his hand grips hard onto his sleeves as a quick montage shows the solar eclipse and the purple cracks on his arms that resembles scales.  
(**kasanaru toki no shougeki!**) Louise was walking all alone at the corridor of the academy as Siesta is serving another student their food as both of them stopped and looks up at the sky to see the solar eclipse is happening.  
(**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**) During this time, Saigo was trying to take Louise's hand, but they kept passing though each other and froze in place as the background shatters away into pieces.

(**Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no**) Kirche was doing her usual dating with other boys and they passed by Tabitha, who was walking while reading her book on her hands.  
(**ENAJII~ kokoro tame**) Guiche was trying to seduce another girl from the academy, only to realize the furious Montmorency behind him, leaving him sweatdrop.  
(**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**) A quick montage on other characters in order such as Forquet the Crumbling Earth with a huge golem at the background, Old Osmond with the "Staff of Destruction", Jessica and her father, Scarron in a pub, Princess Henrietta with Prince Wales on the background of the lake, Wardes wielding his sword-wand and his air dragon by his side, Cromwell with an evil smile with the Ring of Andavari and it switches to Saigo preparing his henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly.  
(_**3! 2! 1! Show Time!**_) Guiche and Montmorency counts 3 with their fingers, Kirche and Tabitha does the 2 with their finger while Tabitha still reading her book and at 1, Louise casts a spell, which only ends up in explosion.

(**Magic time~! trick janai!**) Saigo changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.  
(**Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo**_ [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) Three PlaMonsters, a golden _Kitsune_ (fox), indigo _Roc/Rukh_ and green Hydra, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.  
(**Kioku no roots moguri-konde**) In a fast forward montage, Kirche tried to hug Wizard in Flame Style but he immediately entered the magic circle and he accidentally splashes the water that he skids onto Montmorency in Water Styles. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as Tabitha was riding her dragon.  
(**Kibou wo tsukui dasou~**) When he passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater that makes Guiche ended up sits on his butt. Louise extends her hand as Saigo manages to grab her hand.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Professor Colbert, Siesta and Princess Henrietta shouted "Show Time!" with smile on their faces.

(**Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no**) Saigo rides on his Wyvern, with Louise at his side as both of them soar to the sky.  
(**Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo** _[Mahaluto Hallelujah!]_) He wears the Cross Ring on Louise's finger, where he just smiles at her while she blushes a little bit.  
(**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai**) He got pulled back by Kirche as she wanted to hug him, followed by Siesta.  
(**Subete no namida wo~**) Both of them tried to pull him to their side, only to have Louise getting angry with her horse whip on her hands, making him gulp.  
(_**Show Time!**_) Derflinger appears out of nowhere while shouting "Show Time!"

(**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**) All of the shattered pieces are formed back as one and three other Styles are entering his Flame Style.  
(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage ends with Guiche and Montmorency showing the Land and Water Ring respectively on their finger, Tabitha looks at the screen while showing the Hurricane Ring that she wears, Kirche shows the Flame Ring on her and Louise readied with her wand in her hand and Saito showing the Driver On Ring with a confident smile on their faces.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kamen Rider Wizard and Familiar of Zero. All credits goes to respective owners.**

* * *

**Trick no. 6: Strength of the Earth**

At this time, Old Osmond, Miss Longueville, Colbert-sensei, some of the lecturers, Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and I are at the principal's office room as the surrounding is filled with serious tension. And I can't blame them for what happened on the exhibition day. Hold up, how come Kirche also follows along with us?

"Why are you here?" Louise raised a question to the red head as Kirche simply replied back with a smile of her own.

"Come now, Louise. This looks interesting to me." She replied back.

"That explains everything…" I deadpanned as Old Osmond lets out a cough of his own, gaining our attention to the matter at hand as Miss Lougueville begins her explanation.

"As we all know, a few days ago, the treasure vault has been broke out by Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth." She begins to speak.

"And not to mention the Phantom is on the loose as well…" I muttered to myself as we continue to listen to what she has to say on this matter.

"While I was questioning people around the city, I was informed of a suspicious figure who goes in and out of an abandoned house located deep inside the forest." She further informed us on the matter, which makes Old Osmond feels happy about it.

"As swift and diligent as always, Miss Longueville!" he expressed happily, as she could only nodded before she took out a roll of paper in her hands.

"Based on that testimony, I was able to draw this." She said while handing the scroll to Old Osmond and he began to check on the content of it. Once he inspects it, he turned the paper around and the four of us begin to step forward while looking at it.

"What do you students think?" he asked for our opinion.

It is then Louise realized on the drawing as she looks upon him. "It's Fouquet! No mistake about it!"

"Yep, it's quite identical, alright…" I told him as well. I can still remember that appearance; the one that I was mistaken her for a Phantom while Tabitha could only nodded in agreement. The sound of surprise and shock can be heard around the room as they began to get worried on this matter. How couldn't I be worried as well? I mean, not only we got ourselves a thief on the loose, but also a Phantom that tried to catch this thief and turning her into a Phantom. Even though it kinda like a good idea, but there's NO way I'll be putting them into despair.

"Let's report this matter to the royal palace right away!" Colbert-sensei suggested. "We will ask the knights to depart at once!"

"If we take too long, Fouquet will get away with it." Old Osmond began to throw his two cents in before he made up his mind. "We will reclaim the Staff of Destruction and the honor of this academy with our own hands. To those who wish to volunteer, raise your wand!" he demanded as most of the lecturers seem to be worried about this matter.

'_Hm… maybe with this chance, not only I can hunt down the Phantom, but I also wanted to give that thief a little payback for turning me into a pancake in the first place…_' I pondered to myself as Old Osmond looks around him and he was quite in disbelief from what he is seeing here.

"What's wrong? Isn't there any aristocrats or mages in this room who wish to gain fame by capturing Fouquet?" he offered to them again as most of them looked away in shame.

It is then I decided to take a step forward, with a confident look on my face. "If no one's gonna take the bait, I might as well be the first one to grab it."

My reply causes the whole place to be in a slight panic for a moment as they never thought a familiar like me would do something like this before. "Saigo?" Colbert-sensei asked in disbelief.

"Why would you take this offer?" Kirche asked.

"And you're not even an aristocrat!" Louise was fuming angry at me.

"I got a score to settle with that woman for what her golem did to me in the first place." I replied to her calmly without even turning my back as I also got a worried look on my face on one more fact. _'And not to mention there's still that Phantom on the loose. I can't just turn a blind eye on it, y'know?_'

"Then… if my familiar wants to take up this mission, then as his master, I'll go!" Louise exclaimed.

"Miss Vallière, you too?!" Colbert-sensei noted in surprise.

"If she's going, then I'll be going as well." I looked at my right, to see Kirche also takes the offer as well.

"Zerbst!" Louise is also surprised by the claim as Kirche could only let out a scoff of her own.

"There is no way I can lose to Vallière. Remember that~." She reminded her.

"Seriously, what causes these two to compete with each other?" I muttered with a sweatdrop of my own.

Kirche then looks at me with her sly smile and speaks to me in a seductive tone. "Ara, I think someone needs to watch you too as well, Darling~!"

I could only imagine it could get worse than this, and her wink doesn't help out at all…

"I'll go…" I heard another voice and when I looked on my left, Tabitha also raised her staff up high.

"Tabitha, you don't have to join in as well. This is our problem." Kirche consoles her friend.

"Worried about the two of you…" she simply replied with a low tone.

"I gotta agree with her. If the two of you are somehow left alone, I dunno what'll happen…" I throw in my two cents in as the two seems to appreciate it as well.

"Thank you, Tabitha…" Louise replied as Old Osmond lets out a small chuckle of his own.

It is then he begins to speak with a confident tone. "Then, it has been decided then. I'll leave this matter to the four of you." He added as he began to tell everyone about something. "These three have seen Fouquet. And as an added bonus, Miss Tabitha, despite her young age, is a knight with the title of _Chevalier_!"

"Eh?" I blinked from this sudden news.

"Knight?!" Louise exclaims.

"S-Seriously, Tabitha?!" even Kirche is dumbfounded with this information as well. Tabitha could only let out a nod while looking at our direction. Who would've thought about it? Behind that quiet personality of hers, she is already a knight…

"Additionally, Miss Zerbst is from one of Germania's famous military families, and I've heard that her flames are as strong as her will!" he further explains as Kirche just simply lets out a smile upon hearing it, as when he finished his praises on her, she lets out a scoff and not to mention her bouncy assets also bounce as well.

"Oh? Is that so?" I raised my eyebrow from this new information while I turned around to look at Louise. "I was wondering about my mistress here. Care to explain for me?" I asked him as he seems to have some doubts about it.

"Well, uh…" Old Osmond let out a cough while Louise raised her heads up high while her hands are on her hips, probably waiting for the praises as well. "Miss Vallière is the direct descendant of a Vallière family, which has produced many excellent mages and uh… that's all I can say… other than she has a bright future ahead…" he got out while wiping his sweat with his flower patterned handkerchief, making Louise surprised for a bit.

"What, that's it? I got a master with a specialty of making some explosives?" I got out, which somehow strikes a nerve on her.

"It's truly a fact, Louise. You can't blame him for that." Kirche made her point while letting out a laugh of her own.

"B-be quiet! I-I'm just… not good at it yet…" Louise mutters to herself as Old Osmond looked at me with a smile on his face.

"And finally, this fine man right here is her familiar, a swordsman who overpowered Guiche de Gramont, the son of Marshal Gramont!" he praised me as well.

"No, no… you got the facts wrong, old man…" I corrected him. "I'm just a magician-in-training with the power of Wizard in my disposal. If he hasn't surrendered on that time, I would've pulled down the curtain on him with my rings in hand…" I reminded him while showing the Flame Ring on my left hand.

Yeah, I can still remember the beat down on that guy when I first got here. Even with his clay dolls that help him out, that wasn't enough for my variety of magic in my disposal, up to the point of making him surrender and crying for mercy.

"Of course! That's right!" Colbert-sensei exclaimed. "Besides, he's the legendary Gand—" just as he was about to finish his words, he immediately stopped at the middle while covering his mouth, which makes me confused for a bit.

"Legendary~~ what?" I asked him, raising my right eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing, Saigo-san." Colbert-sensei waves it off while I looked at him suspiciously before I heed no mind on the matter.

"Since that has been all settled down, the Magic Academy looks forward to your effort and commitment as aristocrats!" Old Osmond declared while the three girls raised their wands and staff high while I walked back to where I originally stand.

After that, Miss Longueville began to approach to him and began to speak. "Old Osmond. If I may, I'll accompany them as a guide." She offered as most of us looked at her.

"Are you sure, Miss Longueville? Will you escort them?"

"Of course I will, Old Osmond. I planned to do so all along." She said with an assured smile on her face.

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

After the students and Saigo began to take his leave, she also begins to take her leave as well from Old Osmond's office for the preparations of getting to the site, leaving the rest of the teachers inside his office. Once she has closed the door behind her, she lets out a smirk on her face and began to plan something.

"Don't be too confident on what you just stated, everyone. All of you miss one important clue of them all… 'Fouquet' has overheard everything on the discussion." She lets out a chuckle of her own while walking towards another direction. "And Louise's familiar is quite something else. With the power he wields on the other day, it sure has caught my attention. Just imagine all of the possibilities I can use when his powers are now in my hands; thus making my work on getting all of those jewelries even better without much hassle. I can't wait for that to happen sooner or later…" she got out before she continues on with her walk.

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby the walls of Magic Academy, the Death Worm Phantom with its sensitive hearings have also heard the conversations as it lets out a few chuckles of its own.

"**So, they are coming out from this hiding, huh? This should make my job easier…**"

* * *

**(Saigo's Point of View)**

After all of the necessary packing and every volunteer for this mission is on board, Miss Longueville began to lead the convoy out of the Magic Academy and our journey begins. The trip itself is a time consuming process as we venture through the forest and boy, do I get pretty much bored from waiting from all of this mess. Usually, if I wanted to finish up the task in a quick manner, I would've conjured my Crimson Claw with my Connect Ring, but this isn't a solo mission, hence, I couldn't just left them behind. Even my PlaMonsters returned back to my side with the news of no sight of the Phantom.

That's just great, isn't it?

So, in order to kill my boredom, I decided to do a card trick, just for entertainment. I started off by shuffling the cards in my hand and ask the three of them to draw out a random card. They each draws out a card while I'm not looking at them as the three shows what they have on their hands. Once they seem to be satisfied, I told them to return back the cards into my deck in any position they like. I noticed Louise slides the cards at the very middle of the deck, followed by Kirche nearly at the bottom of my deck and Tabitha just placed it at the second card to the top of the deck.

"Alright, all I have to do now is shuffle this deck and let's see where this would lead off to, shall we?" I told them as I demonstrated the fast shuffles and do a few cuts with just one hand before I hold them on my right hand. "So, tell me, Louise. Is this your card?" I asked her while flipping the top of the deck, to which it was Two of Spades.

"No, that's not my card!" she told me. "My card is number 8 in red diamond!"

"Oh, Eight of Diamonds, huh?" I let out a smile, to which she shuts her mouth while I just waved it off. "Don't worry about revealing your card. I ain't gonna search for them. I got a better way to make it appear on my hand." I assured her while putting the card back onto the very top of the deck.

"Huh? There is another way to find my card?" she asked me.

"Yep, and all I have to do now… is this!" I exclaimed, flipping the very top card yet again, and this time, I can see her eyes wide open in amaze from what she just seeing here.

"No way! How did you do that?! I swear the card I just saw is nothing like this!" she demanded an explanation.

"That… is my secret." I waved my forefinger at her before I shifted my attention to Kirche. "Say, Kirche, mind lending me your hand for a moment?"

"Of course, darling! I could even lend you this body if you want too~" she cooed, leaving me sweatdrop from her comment as I placed the deck on top of her hand. As I told her to remember the card that she selected earlier, she lets out a smile and closed her eyes while my hand is above the deck of cards on her hands. Slowly, yet surely, a card began to eject out from the deck. Once it has been completely removed from the deck, it started to spin rapidly while hovering between my hands. Giving it a little push, the spinning card starts to go around me before it landed on my grip. I flashed the said card to Kirche, to which she was delighted to see the card I selected earlier was the one she thought of it.

"Will you look at that? Ten of Hearts." I muttered to which she instantly hugs me tightly, much to Louise's dismay.

"Oh, Darling~! You sure have got the right one!" she cooed as Louise tried her best to break of the grip.

"Lay your hands off him!" she exclaims as eventually, Kirche lets go and pouted for a moment.

"Hmph! I was just showing my appreciation to him!" Kirche scoffed while crossing her arms.

"My card…?" Tabitha asked me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I said before I took back the deck of cards from Kirche's hand and flipped the top card on the deck. "It's two of Diamond, right?" I asked her, to which her reply was a simple shake of disagreement.

"Three…" she told me, which gets me an idea.

"Oh, actually, the card in my hand is actually THREE of Diamond." I exclaimed.

"What?" Kirche blinked a few times.

"Can't you count properly?!" Louise got angry at me. "There are only TWO of them!"

"Not anymore…" I said with a smirk on my face as I began to shake my hand in circular motion while holding onto the TWO of Diamond. At first, nothing seems to be happening at this point until slowly, there's another red dot coming out from the lower part of the diamond, surprising them for a moment as it slowly making its way towards the middle. Both Louise and Kirche seem to be surprised from what they are seeing here and Tabitha? Well, let's just say I've caught her attention somehow as eventually, the two diamonds on this card now has three and with a quick flip, it has been replaced with Three of Diamond; thus end this little magic show of mine.

Look on the upside; at least I've killed enough time as we are now right in the middle of the forest. It is then I began to ask Louise about something. "Say, Louise, can I ask you something?"

"What is it that you want to know?" she asked me.

"Since Fouquet can use magic, that means she's an aristocrat, right? You said it yourself that all aristocrats can use magic when we first met, right?" I further asked, to which she nodded in agreement. "There's one thing I want to know. Why does an aristocrat like her stealing stuff?"

Louise doesn't seem to know the answer about the question I asked her; as there's another voice I heard that replied back to my question. "Not all mages are aristocrats." Miss Longueville told me.

"They aren't? Maybe just like me, perhaps?" I pondered.

"There are many aristocrats who became plebeians for their own personal reasons. Amongst them, there are those who devote themselves to becoming mercenaries or criminals." She further explains to me as she lowers her head down. "I, too, have lost the title of an aristocrat."

"Eh?! You're an aristocrat once?" I asked her, as she just nodded in agreement. Heck, even Louise shares the same expression I had at this time.

"But, you're the secretary of Old Osmond." Kirche told her confused as she lets out a chuckle of her own.

"He doesn't play favorites with aristocrats and plebeians." Miss Longueville further informed her.

At this point, Kirche begin to attract to her mysterious tale. "Then, how did you lose your title?" she asked her, to which she could only let out a chuckle once again. "Please, I want to know!" Kirche demanded.

"That's enough, Zerbst! You're being rude to her!" Louise told her. Man, she can be a party pooper at times…

Kirche glares at her for a moment as steams are literally coming out from her head a few times before she sits back onto her seat and began to wonder off about something. "Hmph, I was only engaging in a conversation because I got bored again. But then again, after Darling performing with his tricks, at least he knew how to make it entertaining."

"Uh, thanks, I think?" I blinked a few times, accepting her praise as I heard Kirche lets out a loud sigh.

"Honestly, why do I have to do this thief extermination?" she complaint.

"Then why did you follow us in the first place?" I deadpanned and Louise crossed her arms, confronting the red head.

"Then, you shouldn't have come!" Louise exclaims to her.

While the two are still arguing with each other and Tabitha heeds no mind to what's going on around here, I can't help it but to think there's a possibility more Phantoms have arrived in this world and probably putting everyone in despair. I just hope there's no Sabbath to commence in this world as that one really _forces _us to be fall in despair; in a shortest amount of time. Then again, since this world is filled with mages, there's a possibility even the outsiders who does not partake this ritual would be affected as well. That thought alone scares the heck out of me.

Eventually, I feel something is shoving me aside and it turns out to be Kirche as she is sitting next to me, leaving me confused for a moment. "I have MY reasons as well. One of them because I'm worried about my darling! Isn't that right, Darling?" Kirche asked me as she pressed on her um… assets next to my arm while getting her face closer to mine. Wow, she sure has her way of approaching men, that's for sure.

"Oh? Um, yeah… what she said…" I could only reply back from this sudden encounter as Kirche began to confront Louise.

"And what about you? What do YOU plan if that golem appears again?" she asked Louise, obviously striking a nerve on the pinkette.

"OBVIOUSLY, I'll be taking down with magic—"

"Magic?! Whose magic are you referring to?!" Kirche lets out a big grin while sarcastically being surprised from all of this as both girls are now confronting with each other, as I got caught in the middle of it. "Don't make me laugh from your statement, Louise the Zero!"

Sparks began to ignite between the two, as the only thing I can do at first was letting out a sigh. Eventually, I have no other choice but to play the peacemaker. I placed both of my hands onto each of their shoulder and separate them apart; stopping these two from who knows what'll happen next.

"Alright, you two! Knock it off already! There's no need to fight while we're outside of the academy! And besides, there's a thief we gotta catch at this time." I reminded both of them as the two decided to look away from each other. From what I'm seeing here, these two families sure have some rivalry… and none of them seems to be giving up at any moment.

"Oh, Darling!" Kirche got out, caught my attention for a moment. "Did you still have the golden sword made by Germania, the one that I bought it for you~? It IS quite a better weapon than that old sword you latched on your back, after all~." Kirche asked me, to which I could only let out a nervous laugh, leaving her confused for a bit.

"Oh, about that… uh… how should I say this?" I told her while rubbing the back of my head.

"Hm? What about it?"

It is then I began to explain to her about the whole confrontation with the perverted Count Mott after taking the golden sword on the other day. Since things aren't going my way, I have no other choice but to confront him AND his soldiers, forcing me to transform into Kamen Rider Wizard in Water Style. The very first sword that I draw was the one Kirche bought it for me and just as I expected, when I turned it into my WizarSwordGun, just after a few slashes of my own, loud crack can be heard from it when it took the blow from Count Mott's water stream, rendering my weapon useless. In the end, I have to ditch it away and use Derf as my WizarSwordGun. I don't want to take any chances of the broken WizarSwordGun does a recoil on me. My only guess is maybe these guys didn't noticed the WizarSwordGun that I wield at that point was Derf while the other one was already dematerialized and becoming nothing more than a pixie dust.

"Is that so…?" Kirche sounds disappointed from the news I gave it to her as Louise has that big smile on her face after hearing the news.

"Yeah, Kirche. Sorry about it. There's nothing much I can do after that sword is destroyed and I'm not taking any chances with broken swords." I told her.

"Hence, the reason why you performed magic in front of us, then? As a sign of apology?" she further asked me.

"That was… out of the blue, you could say. But if you looked at it that way, I guess so…" I simply shrugged on the matter, as she began to wrap her arms around my arm while pressing her assets on it.

"It's not going to be enough, dar~ling!" she cooed me with her seductive tone and this time, she's pressing on her assets on my chest, making me flustered for a bit.

"But you said that sword was for me, right?" I asked her, trying to avoid showing her I'm slightly blushing at this moment.

"Of course it's for you, dar~ling! But, to think that sword breaks up after just one guard…" she pouted.

"But look on the upside, at least I've drawn out the sword you bought it for me so that I can use it in my disposal, kicking his butt once and for all." I assured her after I recovered my blush with a smile of my own. To be honest though, it wasn't her sword that makes a big finish, but I don't have the heart to tell her that. Better keep it to myself.

"Ara, I think my sword at least have made its purpose." She said as both of us shares a laughter on my own while Louise is still looking away from our direction. For some reason I don't know off, she lets out a bad vibration from her… probably wasn't satisfied with today's outcome…

* * *

After what it seems like for another half an hour and a few more card tricks that I could think off, eventually, we've reached an abandoned cabin deep within the forest. All of us abandoned our ride and making our way towards the bushy area, trying our best to sneak towards the house. The five of us take a peek on it as Miss Longueville began to explain the situation. "According to the information, that's the house stated from what I heard from the villagers."

"Really?" Kirche raised her eyebrow. "That's just an old lumberjack's cabin."

"It could be intended as camouflage." Louise told us.

"Target acquired, huh?" I let out a smirk and took out a ring from my pocket, swapping with my usual getaway ring and placed it onto my belt.

**= Rokku~! …Pureezu! =**

And without a doubt, the indigo PlaMonster assembles in front of me. After it has fully taken its form, I plugged in the ring onto its chest and the toy came to life with a screech of its own. "Alright, Rukh-chan. Go take a peek on that window over there to see if that thief is in there."

With a command coming out from my mouth, Rukh-chan began to fly towards the said destination and checking the contents of the house. "That's a handy item you have there, familiar-san." Miss Longueville praised me.

"Yeah. My friends sure are a useful, especially when it comes to scouting for danger and hunting down monsters." I informed her.

"You mean, like that Phantom that escaped since the exhibition?" Kirche asked me.

"Phantom?" Miss Longueville said, confused.

"Yeah, but for some reason, these guys sure good at hiding, so that's why my little friends do all of the scouting for me while I'm bustin' my butt out there, wiping off those Phantoms." I told her as I shifted my attention to Miss Longueville. "Why did you ask me that question?"

"No reason. Just out of curiosity." She told me before Rukh-chan flutters back to me.

"So, how did things go, Rukh-chan?"

***screech!***

"I see…" I nodded. "You heard the guy. The coast's clear and there's no one inside the cabin. It has been abandoned for quite a while. He also said there's no place for her to hide around the cabin."

"Good. Then, let's move out." Kirche gave us a command before we stepped out from our hiding and went towards the entrance of the old cabin. Tabitha waves her staff on the cabin, letting out an aura of magic to be spread upon it. Once she has done her thing, she turned around and looks at us with her usual gloomy look.

"Well?" I asked her.

"There are no traps in here." She told us before facing the door and opens it. As she was about to enter the cabin, Kirche also tags along with her and I followed suit.

"I'll stay here on watch, just in case if she comes back!" Louise volunteered, making me pause for a moment.

"Darling, what is it?" Kirche asked me.

"I'll guard the door, just in case if there's a Phantom nearby." I told her. Kirche lets out a nod and begin to check the contents of the cabin.

"Then, I'll go scout around for a bit." Miss Longueville volunteers as well with a smile and began to depart. I don't know why, but I smell a rat when I see one.

"Ne, Rukh-chan. Mind tagging along with her?" I asked my partner, to which he lets out a screech before flying around for a bit, following Miss Longueville secretly.

To be honest though, while Kirche and Tabitha checking the dusty area, I begin to ask myself on this matter. Don't you find it strange if this whole stuff seems WAY too easy for us to handle? Why there aren't any booby traps to trigger of our arrival? And most importantly, why did Miss Longueville lets out a smile after my explanation regarding the PlaMonsters I have?

"Ah~, I'm getting covered in dust!" Kirche complains before she began to walk towards the door where I am guarding for them. "Tabitha, let's get out of this mess before I covered in dust."

"The Staff of Destruction…" I heard Tabitha points out as both Kirche and I see what she is holding in her arms.

"The Staff of Destruction?" I repeat, added with confusion as Tabitha is holding a long black box in her arms. Curiosity gets best of both of us as Kirche begin to approach it and just as soon as she is about to reveal the content of it—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

My senses immediately triggers as I look behind and saw Louise confronting with… a Death Worm Phantom?!

"Louise!" I shouted at her direction and I began to rush towards her direction.

"G-Get back!" Louise stutters while the Death Worm Phantom lets out a chuckle of its own.

"**Oh, it's so good to see someone crumbling down before my appearance…**" the Phantom points out as it slowly stretches both of its arms towards her neck, as Louise is nearly losing her wits. She still points her wand at its face and without a doubt…

***KABOOM!***

The same explosion I have to face everyday blasts on its face, forcing it to stumble back a few times. "HIYAHHH!" I let out a shout as I delivered a Rider Kick onto its chest, gaining some more distance as I land in front of her. "Louise, are you okay?!"

"S-Saigo…" she is shaken by the fact the Phantom gets to her by surprise as I look at the surrounding for a bit. I notice some of the earth's surface is being dug up, which indicates this guy must have made its way here.

"**Gr… magic user! How DARE you try to interfere my work!**" the Phantom exclaims as I placed my Driver On ring onto my waist and activates it.

**_= Doraibā On! …Pureezu! =_**

With the WizarDriver has been materialized around my waist, I change the position of the Hand Author, letting out a ringtone to indicate it is ready to be use.

**_= Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~ =_**

"You know that's my job, right? Meddling around you Phantom's business from placing these Gates from despair? Why don't you try to take me down first before getting to your target?" I mocked it before flipping down the goggles on my Ruby Red ring and get into my post. "Henshin!"

**_= Fureimu~ ...Pureezu! HI… HI… HI! HI! HI! =_**

"_Aibou, let's get to work!_" Derflinger told me as I unsheathed him from my back and aims him at it.

**(Insert song: Kamen Rider Wizard Debut OST [Starts at 1:00])**

"Remember this, Phantom! Life… is SHOW TIME!" I quoted.

"**If this is a show time, then, let the duel commence! I shall be the one to put you out of your misery!**" it declares before both of us began to exchange blows at the middle while Louise witnessed the whole battle.

I started off the attack with a quick swing of Derf diagonally and followed by a back kick, as it easily defend both of the attack with its blade and arm to fend off my kick. It counters back with a swing of its arms at my exposed back, but just in the nick of time, I am able to parry it with Derf taking the damage for me. I begin to spin around and swing it diagonally on it, landing a blow on its chest and sparks begin to create.

In retaliation, it tried to stab me using both of its blades, forcing me to be on my guard. Once I've somehow jammed his blades with Derf, it got itself an idea by spitting it on my mask, forcing me to duck down and let it passed by. When I look at where the corrosive spit lands on, it lands just meters away from where Louise stands.

"Saigo!" she shouted at my direction and starting to approach to me after move aside from the corrosive spit.

"Louise! Get back!" I shouted at her direction, making her pause on her track.

"_Aibou! Look out!_" Derf warned me but my response is a tad bit too late due to receiving three different slashes from it, creating sparks on my armor, disarmed my Derf up high and it finishes off the attack with a strong back-hand slash, making me tumbling down onto the ground while Derf lands next to me.

"Tch, nothing seems to go my way for today… Derf, lets upgrade you up!" I told him as I stood up high and replaced the Driver On ring with my usual getaway ring. It is then I shift the Hand Author to the right, I immediately placing my right hand onto it in order to activate it.

_**= Konekuto! …Pureezu! =**_

Under that spell, a red small magic circle appears next to me as I stretched through it and draws out Derf from it, which he is now in WizarSwordGun mode. Twirling my blade around, I make a dash towards the Phantom and the whole battle starts again. Without I even realized it, the strange mark on the back of my hand starts to glow again and I feel my whole body is as light as a feather.

This time, the Phantom starts off with a quick slash downwards in 'X' motion, but I easily slides underneath it, holding Derf up high and applied much more damage on it. Continuing on my frontal assault by slashing on its ankles, I quickly do the kip-up, followed by a side flip to avoid his upper slash on me while I connected the kick on its exposed stomach. I held Derf tightly, does a few fancy sword tricks on my sleeve before I thrusts Derf forward, hitting it onto its chest.

"**Gah! Must you ALWAYS interfere with my work?!**" the Phantom groans angrily at me.

"Before I got my title as Kamen Rider, I'm just a meddling Wizard, looking for trouble amongst Phantoms with a lot of blings in my disposal. Remember that!" I told it before I shifted Derflinger to Gun Mode and goes trigger happy on it.

The continuous shots keep landing onto its body as I continue to run in circles. It tried to counter back with a quick spit on me, which it is miss by a mile while I'm still keep shooting at it. After I see it kneels down, weakened by those flames, I paused for a moment and aim for its head. It sees the opportunity and shoots out another spit at my direction, which I counter back with a burning shot of my own. When two attacks clashes in the middle, something unexpected happen, causing me to be surprise for a bit.

"Yabei!" I cringed and duck to the side, avoiding the flaming spit that is heading towards my direction. "Note to self: NEVER shoot flaming projectiles on something that can catch fire easily…"

"_Instead of worrying about it, heads up!_" Derf warns me as the Phantom is approaching at me in a quick manner. I get trigger happy once again, forcing it to go back and finishes it off with a side flip, landing both kicks on it. "_Aibou! Call it!_"

"Right!" I nodded as I am facing with the fallen Phantom. "Time to pull down th—"

**(End Insert song)**

Before I could even declare it, the ground that I am standing at this point suddenly begin to shake violently, as if the earthquake is about to happen anytime soon. "What's going on?!" I shout out loud as slowly, the earth starts to form nearby and it slowly takes its shape.

"Golem? Here?!" I heard Kirche exclaims from the cabin and before I knew it, the rather larger than normal golem has entered the fray and lets out a roar of its own.

"She must be nearby!" I got out while checking around the surroundings. I realized the Death Worm Phantom has already making its escape by digging into the ground while this chaotic situation occurs. "Darn it! The Phantom is getting away!"

"_Oi, aibou! Don't worry about it! I can still sense its presence around the area, hiding its presence from our view!_" Derflinger told me.

"What are you, a Phantom radar?!" I complain at him.

"Saigo! Look out!" Louise shouts at my direction. All of those arguments I have with Derf ended up getting me a smack from the golem's back hand attack, to which I landed at the cabin.

"Darling!" Kirche exclaims while Tabitha aims her staff onto the turning golem.

"_Need is ha_…" Tabitha chants a spell and the wind begins to pick up the pace at her staff and it continues to swirl towards the golem. Even with the massive tornado, golem doesn't seem to be affected by it, as it just stood there, doing nothing.

Kirche began to wield her wand **(from where she gets it, I don't wanna know. Take a wild guess where she gets it…)** and began to chant as well while aiming at the adversary. "_In ex dest flame_… FIRE!"

After the chant was made, a HUGE burst of flame spews out from her wand and it literally engulfs the golem in flame. "Is it working?" I asked.

The golem take a few steps back, trying to put out the fire while I slowly pushes myself up from the damage I received earlier from the piles of rubble of the cabin. Just when I thought Kirche's flame seems to be working, with a swing of its earthy arm, the flame extinguishes in an instant, letting out trails of smoke on its body.

"Just as I thought, it's impossible!" Kirche got out.

"And there's no nearby water for me to use Liquid on. Knowing it could be suicidal for me to drench this whole golem with only my own liquid, there's no way I can do so…" I complain.

Tabitha plans out something good as she lets out a whistle while pointing her staff up high in the sky. Moments later, her familiar, Sylphid, is making her grand entrance as she landed right next to the broken down cabin. At this point, I started to remember someone who is still in the midst of battle.

"Yabei! Louise!" I cried out. I spot her, facing the golem on her own as she points the wand at its direction. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted as I begin to run towards her direction without my Derflinger on my side.

"_Oi! Aibou! You're forgetting someone!_ _Me!_" he shouts at me, but I pay no mind to him. Her life is in danger, darn it!

She musters up her courage while clenching her wand tightly and with a quick swing of her wand, an explosion occurs on the golem. Even though the damage she inflicts on it doesn't seem much, but it is enough to get its attention and slowly turning its attention to her. That is NOT looking good!

"Louise! Run, now!" I shouted at her as the gap is still far. Let's not forget I fell for the booby trap made from Death Worm Phantom a few times while both Kirche and Tabitha mount on Sylphid.

"Never!" she shouts back at me while still pointing her wand at golem's face.

"Darn it! Must you really be THIS stubborn?! You don't stand a chance of facing that thing and to make things worse, you still can't use magic properly!" I argued with her once I regain my footing and continue to run towards her direction. At this point, I swap my Flame Ring with another one, which consists of a cushion-cut topaz ring and flips down the goggle on it.

She grits her teeth tightly and stands up firmly. It is then she begins to speak out loud. "I'm an aristocrat! Those who can't use magic in their disposals are not real aristocrats! They are those who don't run away from danger are truly earn the title! And I won't be Louise the Zero forever!" she brags about all of this aristocrat stuff yet again while pointing it at the golem.

"Gr…!" I let out a growl and I notice the golem slowly raise its right fist up high, ready to pummel her down in one blow. Turning the Hand Author to the left, a familiar ringtone starts to play on it.

**_= Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~ =_**

"_Deel ni dool_… THUNDER!" she chants it with a big swing of her wand. An explosion occurs but it was a dud and just when the golem is about to pummel her down for a while, I was already in front of her, placing my left hand onto WizarDriver. My sudden appearance truly brings a shocking expression on her face.

_**= Ran~do! (Land!) …Pureezu! =**_

After the chant was made, I thrusts down my left hand onto the ground and a yellow magic circle appears. It slowly makes its way up on my armor while some of the rubble of the earth began to float up high during my transformation.

_**= Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon! =**_

And without a doubt—

***CRASH!***

* * *

**(Normal PoV)**

"Darling! Louise!" Kirche lets out a shout after seeing the destruction made from the golem onto the two. Clouds of dust are all around the fist of the golem, which makes Kirche worried more than she ever was.

Meanwhile, the Death Worm Phantom digs its way up onto the surface once again, looking at the aftermath as well. It lets out a few chuckles of its own and begins to speak. "**That takes care of the meddling magic user. With him out of my way, I can produce as much Phantoms to my desire—**"

"NOT QUITE!" a shout was heard somewhere and the Phantom tried to find the source of the voice. When the dust is clears away and the view returns back to normal, the Phantom couldn't help it but to have a shocking expression on its face.

"**No way! It can't be!**"

* * *

**(Saigo's PoV) **

Fuh! And it was in a nick of time, too. Louise is surprise to see me stops the attack from the golem's fist with only my right hand. "S-Saigo…"

"Yo." I calmly reply back to her as she scanned on my new Style. It has completely replace the Flame Style and most of the colors have change into topaz yellow and most of the paddings are now squares and my helmet is also quite bulky as well.

I have achieved my Land Style.

"What's with the surprise look on your face, Louise? Didn't I tell you life is a Show Time?" I told her neutrally but in return for protecting her from the golem's wrath—

"Get out of my way!"

That's it! I had enough of her attitude as I have pent up the anger inside of me regarding to this aristocrat crap thing! Back hand, meet Louise's cheek!

***SLAP!***

She is truly surprise from my sudden action after I give her a wake up call. She holds her cheek that she got slap earlier and looked at me in disbelief.

"What did I tell you about this stuff already? It's pointless if you die as an aristocrat, you idiot!" I give her a good scolding for her actions earlier. In the meantime, the golem pulls back its punch from my block earlier.

She lowers her head down and I can hear her sobbing and tears start to stream down from her eyes and she began to stutter. "Because…"

"Because of what?!" I nearly lose my patience.

"Because everyone makes fun of me all this time!" she cries out and looks at me with her eyes, filled with sadness. "It's so humiliating! If I run away, I'll be made fun of again!" she continues to whine about this matter. "I can't even keep my promise to the princess after all…"

"Louise…" I let out a sigh and give her a pat on her head, surprising her for a bit. "Don't you remember what I said to you since the day we met? I'll be your hope if they are turning their back sides on you and that'll never change. Don't you worry about it and keep your head high." I assure her with a smile behind my mask.

**(Insert full song: Strength of the Earth by Rider Chips)**

"Saigo…" she got out while wiping off her tears. Meanwhile, I turn around and notice the golem is about to pummel us down once again. And let's not forget about the Phantom's appearance again.

"**Why don't you just STAY DEAD, magic user!**" the Phantom makes a mockery out of me. Probably my appearance has truly ticks it off and from out of nowhere, a spiral of flame and tornado hits its back, making it winces in pain.

"Dar~ling! Let us take care of that thing from high above~!" Kirche assures me while riding on Tabitha's familiar, to which I nodded. As much as I don't want them to get involve with the Phantom mess, but I can't fight two things at the same time. I better trust them on this one and protect Louise at the same time.

I immediately swapped my usual getaway ring with another one. This ring has a flaming aura of sorts on its forehead, as if its burning passion is heating up. By flipping the Hand Author to the right—

**= _Lupachi Magic, Touch to Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch to Go! _=**

I immediately placed a ring on it to activate it.

_**=Ekisaito! (Excite!) …Pureezu!=**_

I haven't got the chance to use this ring before, so it's a good time to use it. And without a doubt, most of my muscles on my body puffs up and become bulky, even up to the point of making me Mr. Muscle. "Sugei~~~"

"S-Saigo?!" Louise is dumbfounded from my sudden transformation and the golem's fist is now halfway towards its mark.

"HULK… SMASH!" I cried out before lunging MY fist onto golem's fist. Two fists collide and only one will prevail. That question has been answered with a sudden blast on the golem's shoulder can be seen from where I standing and it crumbles down in front of us and on top of the Phantom as well.

"Is it out?" Louise asked me.

"No, not quite…" I told her as his missing arm begins to regenerate once again, reforming to its former shape.

During the regeneration, Sylphid lands next to us as Kirche lends her hand onto Louise. "Get on, quick!"

"You too…" Tabitha told me.

"No, you guys go ahead first. I'll deal with this mess." I said while looking behind me. I saw the Phantom's arm thrusts through the crumbling soil and the golem has completed with its regeneration.

Still under the effect of Excite Ring, we begin to exchange blows with everything I got. I start things off with a quick dash towards the Phantom with my slow pace of running. The golem misses the big pummel on me while I counter back by punching its earthy legs, forcing it to get on its knees. The fiend once again wields its blades up high and rushes to my side, delivering the slash onto my bulky armor. The attack doesn't faze me one bit, and I take this chance by giving it a strong punch onto its jaw and a strong roundhouse kick, crashing it onto the nearby tree. Once that part has been taken care of, the golem behind me regenerates back into its former shape.

"Great… just when I thought I can take this thing down in one go…" I groan angrily and before my Excite effect wears off, I was able to deliver a strong double axe handle blow at its hip, crumbling it down into pieces. And as always, when I thought I've taken care of the mess, it starts to regenerate again.

"Ugh, will you PLEASE just stop doing that already?!" I am nearly reaching my limit but a certain sizzling noise catches my attention when I see the corrosive spit lands on the golem's leg. Once the Excite Ring wears off its effect, I start to run away once again, avoiding those corrosive spits, courtesy of the Death Worm Phantom.

* * *

**(Normal PoV)**

"Did you see that, Louise? He seems to be in trouble and without his sword in his hand; he could only keeps dodging to the side from those spits!" Kirche claims as the two continues to watch the battle from the sky. Louise also notice the golem is regenerating in a rapid matter, making the pinkette worry for the Rider on the ground.

'_If I don't help him somehow, he's going to be at a disadvantage! His consequences will meet defeat later on! As his master, I have to aid him somehow!_' Louise thinks of the matter before she looks behind and spots the black on Kirche's lap. '_That's it! It's decided then!_'

"E-eh? Louise, what are you—" Kirche didn't have time to argue with her as Louise snatches the black box from her lap and Louise turns to the side, ready to leap off from Sylphid.

"Tabitha, drop me off!" Louise demands before she takes the leap of faith. With the help of Tabitha's magic, she is able to land down on the ground safely, with the content of the black box is now in her arms while the black box just drops to the side. "Get away from Saigo!"

* * *

**(Saigo's PoV)**

"Eh?! Louise? What are you doing here?! You should have escape from this mess, not getting yourself tangled up with another one of this mess!" I shout at her direction while dodging one of the spits aiming at me.

"**You should keep your eyes on me instead of worrying about that Gate, magic user!**" the Phantom threatens me.

"Believe me, I already have a LOT to worry about!" I start to bicker with the Phantom. At this time, I have already swapped one of my right ring with another one. Flipping the Hand Author twice, while I am running towards it, closing the gap between us and dodging the corrosive projectile at the same time, I place my right hand onto the Hand Author to activate it.

_**= Difendo! …Pureezu! =**_

On my mark, I thrust my right hand down and soon enough, a yellow magic circle appears on the ground and a slab of earthy wall conjures out from it, trapping it inside the slab. With the opportunity within my grasp for a little payback, I drive one of my kick directly onto its face, crumbling down the earth slab and the Phantom flew right to the golem's left foot.

"That should stall enough time to save her butt…" I mutter to myself. While I shift back my attention to Louise, she tries her best to wave around a rather large wand in her hands but to no avail.

"Why? Why would it not work?" she questions herself and continues on with her swings of the so-called Staff of Destruction.

"Wait a minute… you have got to be kidding me… that Staff of Destruction she holds in her hands…" I am truly surprise from what I'm seeing here. Before I drifted further into my thoughts, the thump of the golem's footing catches my attention back, pulling me to reality as I start to run towards her direction.

Louise pants heavily after she takes a few swings on the 'Staff of Destruction' and begins to comment once again. "Why wouldn't the attack works?"

"Because that's not how it really works!" I shout at her as I approach to her and snatch the 'staff' off from her hands. "THIS is how you properly use it!" I claim as the mark on the back of my hand starts to glow radiantly. Step by step, I pull off the safety pin of the 'staff', followed by uncapped it, extends the barrel inside of it and finally, flips up the pointer that mounts on it.

Taking my aim, the golem is about to squash me into pancake once again… same move don't work on me twice!

"Eat this, you little freak show!" I shout at it and with the press of the trigger mounts on it, a strong blast comes out from the staff. The missile inside of it penetrates through its foot and once it has reached the head of the golem, a big explosion occurs as a result. Ditching the 'staff' from my hands, I immediately run towards her side, flipping my Hand Author twice and place my right hand onto it.

_**= Difendo! …Pureezu! =**_

The same large earth slab appears before us as the golem starts to crumble down, not a single rock is able to penetrate through this thick slab. Eventually, as the storm calms down, I look at the result of the battle and Louise seems to be satisfied about the aftermath.

"You did it!" Louise exclaims.

"Our business isn't over yet…" I said to her while getting into my stance. The reason? The Death Worm Phantom is now running towards my direction, with both of its blades sharpens up for the kill.

"_Oi, aibou, heads up!_" I heard Derflinger calls out to my name. When I look at the source of the voice, Derflinger is already in mid-air, floating towards my direction as Tabitha helps me getting armed with my weapon.

"Thanks!" I thanked her after grabbing Derf and both the Phantom and I starts to clash weapons once again. Sparks of clash between blades can be seen as we continue to trade blows with one another. Eventually, I am able to grab both of its arms while sneakily takes out a ring from my ring holder.

"**Unhand me, you meddling magic user!**" the Phantom demands.

"Sorry, not gonna happen! And besides, did anybody tell you are one STINKY Phantom?!"

"**What are you talking about?!**"

"I'm talking about THIS!" I shouted as I place the ring on his finger and immediately place it onto my Hand Author.

**= Sumeru! (Smell!) …Pureezu! =**

After the declaration, I kick at its gut to gain some distance and without a doubt, a yellow odor emits out from its body, making it choke from its own stench. Not to mention I also share the same fate as I tried my best to avoid it; even using my lower part of my trench coat to cover up the stench.

"Oh man! You really are totally foul of stench!" I exclaims at it.

The stench from the Death Worm Phantom seems to distract it from trying to attack me. Good, because it's about time for me to pull down the curtain on it. Swapping with another ring on my right hand, I shifted the Hand Author twice and place my hand on it, calling it for the kill.

_**= Chou iine! Kikku Suteraiku! SAIKOOOO! =**_

The declaration has been made and a yellow magic circle appears below my feet. Taking my stance, my kicking foot absorbs a yellow aura from earth. Taking a few steps forward, I began to get my momentum going. I start it off with a cartwheel, followed by a back handspring before launching myself up high to the sky, adjusting my kick towards the Phantom. The Phantom notices the predicament as it starts to burrow down into the ground but not as fast as it could due to the stench of its body emits.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere this time!" I exclaims while swapping with another ring on my right hand and repeating the process.

_**= Doriru! (Drill!) …Pureezu! =**_

"And to make sure I didn't miss my target, I got one more trick up on my sleeve!" I claim while spinning around in a rapid manner. Swapping the ring one more time with another one, I repeated the same process once again and this time, I'll make sure I don't miss my target!

_**= Biggu! …Pureezu! =**_

With an oversize kicking foot in my disposal, the chances for the Phantom to make a getaway are close to zero. I plowed through the land, drilling my Big Drill Kick towards the Phantom and as the kick penetrates through it, I make my way back up and lands on my two feet, looking at the girls.

"The Phantom… has taken its final bow…" I declare while bows down in a gentleman's manner and the explosion occur behind me, thus ending this shenanigan in the first place.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"That takes care of that… even though it's an overkill..." I let out a big sigh from the big finish just now.

Without hesitation, Kirche runs to my direction and starts to hug me tightly, pressing her assets onto my chest while rubbing her cheeks on my helmet. If it wasn't for the helmet, she would've seen my face blushing madly right about now. "Oh, darling! You're just a plebeian, and yet you can use the Staff of Destruction? You truly are my darling!" she continues to praise me happily.

"Where's Fouquet?" Tabitha raise a question, even Kirche stopped the cuddling stuff.

"As the matter of fact, where IS she in the first place?" Louise further asks.

"If the golem was here, then she shouldn't be that far to control it." Kirche got out.

"And where's Rukh-chan anyways? He should've report to me about her whereabouts at this time…" I add in another question.

While we are looking around for a bit, I notice Miss Longueville picks up the 'staff' on the ground and puts up a smile on her face. "Good work, everyone."

"Miss Longueville." Louise said.

"Where have you been?" I asked her but for some reason I don't know off, she ignores my question and begins to speak on her own.

"The Staff of Destruction sure fits its name." she points out while untying her hair and took off her glasses, glaring at us with a killer intention. "My golem went to pieces because of that shot."

"Wait, what?!" Louise exclaims.

"'My golem'?" Kirche is surprise from the claim.

"I knew I smell a rat… YOU'RE Fouquet!" I point my finger at her, to which she chuckles on the matter after revealing her true colors. "Then, Rukh-chan is—"

"Right over here…" she said while flashing the ring on her middle left finger. "It wasn't an easy catch, but such craftsmanship your ring possesses. And it's made from diamonds, no less."

"Why you—"

"Don't even move!" she shouts at our direction, aiming the 'staff' on our direction while I hold another ring in my disposal. "Unless you wanted to have your friends to blown away in one shot, be my guest to do so."

"Saigo…" Louise got worried for my sake. Gentle wind blew towards our direction, fluttering the capes and the lower part of my trench coat.

"It was fine stealing it from the academy vault, but I was in trouble since I don't know how to use it. And so I thought of something. If I somehow brought the people from Magic Academy, someone might manage to use it." She explains to us without her smirk leaving her face.

"J-Just for that?!" Kirche exclaims.

"Of course it is just for that!" she confirms it. "It was a little unexpected that students came here instead of teachers, but I thought that familiar of yours might be able to do it. You truly are the legendary Gandálfr."

"Gandálfr?" Louise repeats the word while looking at me, as I continue to glare upon her. "Saigo, what does it mean?"

"Believe me, I have no idea what is she talking about…" I reply.

"Oh, and 'wizard', I have to thank you for destroying the meddling fiend that kept chasing me all day long. I knew only something or someone like you could handle such a difficult mess I'm in at that time." Fouquet thanked me, in a bad way..."Once I have get rid of you, I might take away ALL of your possessions, and use it to my advantage. Someone like me deserves more of that magic you wield MORE than you do… unless, of course, you're willing to trade your powers for the sake of your friends?"

"You're bargaining with me now? That's really low, don't you think?" I asked her.

"Of course! A thief must also makes a living as well…"

"Then I got a better proposal…" I begin to speak while swapping the Big Ring with another one. "Let's see which one of us is faster. Your 'staff' or my magic…"

"Saigo, you can't be serious!" Louise bickers at me, striking a nerve.

"You have seen the destruction of that staff made on the golem! If that happens to you, darling, I—"

"Don't worry. I got that part covered."

"But—" both Kirche and Louise tries to persuade me not to do this, only to be intervened by Tabitha.

"Believe in him…" Tabitha relays the message to them.

"Hah! You're willing to gamble your life for the sake of your friends? That's rich!" Fouquet scoffs at me as I flipped the Hand Author twice, getting myself into position.

**= _Lupachi Magic, Touch to Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch to Go! _=**

"Sayonara…" Fouquet mutters with a smirk before—

"SAIGO!" Louise exclaims.

***CLICK***

Nothing happens.

***CLICK***

And again…

***CLICK***

And again.

Fouquet is surprise from this fact, as if she's afraid whether she's not using it properly. "Why?!"

"My turn…"

_**=Bain~do! (Bind!) …Pureezu!=**_

A yellow magic circle appears below her and soon enough, four chains made from earth wraps around her body, immobilize her movement and forcing her to drop the 'staff' she wields at this point. She doesn't even have enough to time to get her wand in her disposal. Slowly, I begin to approach to her casually.

"I guess you wanna know why it didn't work in the first place, huh?" I ask her. "It only has a single shot, the one shot that I use on your golem earlier. The weapon's name is a rocket launcher; a weapon's origin from my world."

"A single use?!"

"Lights out, Fouquet…" I warn her before punching her gut, knocking the lights out of her and went unconscious right after that. I kneel down to take back my partner's ring from her hand and looks at it. "You're in good hands now, Rukh-chan. Mission accomplish."

* * *

After what it seems like a very long day and not to mention a lot of rings I have use in my disposal, added with how exhausted I really am from these shenanigans and my body felt like lead, we've finally returns back to the academy and Louise couldn't be much happier than this. The reason? She has brought back the dignity of Magic Academy to its prime and returning the rocket launcher into its respective place.

The very next day, the four of us have been summon to Old Osmond's room, with Colbert-sensei on his side as we begin to discuss on the matter. "Fouquet has been handed over to the soldiers at the castle, and the Staff of Destruction is back in the treasure vault. With this conclusion, it's all over now." Old Osmond began. "And as for tonight's ball, you girls will be the main event."

"Naturally!" Kirche lets out a little chuckle of her own in a ladylike manner.

"And because of this, the royal palace is giving high recognition to this case. The three of you shall receive some sort of reward from the royal family." Old Osmond further explains to us. Wait, just three of them? Not including me?

"Reward from the royal family? That's amazing!" Kirche exclaims.

"When you said 'three', that means Saigo won't…" Louise said in a slight disappointed tone.

Old Osmond lowers his head with a slight sigh as he explains the whole reason why I wouldn't be in the main event as the three of them, and I can pretty much guess why. "Unfortunately, since he's not an aristocrat."

"Nah, don't worry about it…" I wave it off, as Louise turns to my direction. "I don't need the title, since I'm already a Wizard. But, in return, there's something I want to know and I want to talk to you privately, if it's okay…"

The offer I made makes Old Osmond nodded in agreement and he told the girls to leave the room. They acknowledge his command and leave us be, only to have Louise to get worried on this matter. After the door closes, it's time to get some explanations.

"So, Saigo. What is it that you want to ask of me?"

"First things first, I don't belong to this world. While I was in the middle of something, and without knowing anything of this secret portal stuff, I was summoned by Louise."

"W-what?!" Colbert-sensei seems surprise by my claim. "But, your magic—"

"—is something I gain from going through a trial. It is one of the worst nightmares I've ever had… and still survive up to this day. Every night, I kept hearing the screams of those who fail to survive in that ritual, those who have been reborn as a Phantom." I grimaced on that fact and get serious once again. "Anyways, getting back to the point, the Staff of Destruction is actually a weapon from my world. How did it get here in the first place?"

"I see. So, that's how it is…" Old Osmond said as he closes his eyes and began to think of this matter seriously. "The Staff of Destruction is a memento from a man I knew in the past. It has been almost thirty years since the very incident I have. On that time, a black dragon ambushes me from out of nowhere. Disarmed me easily, I thought that would be the end of my life… until, an explosion occurs on the dragon. Truly, I was surprise from where did that attack came from…"

I could only listen to his tale, probably getting some clues on how I can get back home.

"When I looked to the direction of where the attack comes from, I saw a man in strange clothing that I've never seen before, wielding a Staff of Destruction in his hand. He was my life's savior but somehow he was badly wounded. I brought him back to the academy and took care of him, but…"

"But…?" I asked him, as Old Osmond could only lowers his head further. It is then I came to a conclusion on what he's about to say. "He… died?"

"Yes. In the end, I couldn't figure out who he was or where he came from… if you must know, that man had two Staves of Destruction. The one he used to save my life was buried together with the man in his grave. And I presented the other one to the palace." Old Osmond concluded his tale as Colbert-sensei seems to wipe his sweat off from his forehead with a handkerchief.

"I never knew the Staff of Destruction had such a history!" he got out but I slammed both of my hands on his table, letting out my frustration and Old Osmond doesn't seem to be surprise by my action as he completely understands how I feel at this point.

"Darn it! I thought I found a clue or two about how to get back home!" I let out as total silence can be heard inside the principal's office. "That means, I gotta stay here a little bit longer…"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry if I somehow make you lose hope…" Old Osmond apologized to me.

"Don't worry about it… besides; I am the Last Hope, after all… thanks for the info. At least I knew I'm not the only one who got here in the first place…" I replied back. With a polite bow to both of them, I turn around and take my leave of the room.

"Hold on, Saigo-san!" Colbert-sensei stops me for a moment as I look at him with a confused look.

"What is it, sensei?"

"There's… something I would like to discuss with you…"

Oh, this should be good…

* * *

The sun has settled down, and the moons rise to fill in the night, illuminating the area with its gentle glow. While the students of this academy wears some fancy dress, chattering amongst themselves in this ballroom, I, on the other hand, stands at the balcony, looking upon the full moons as I wonders off on what should I do next.

"_What's the matter, aibou? Why the long face when there's a party going on?_" Derflinger asks me.

"How can I be happy about it? I mean… just when I thought I might be able to go home, and yet I couldn't figure anything out…" I mutter to myself. "Also…"

"_Those Phantoms are still all over this place, am I correct?_" Derflinger pointed out.

"Yeah, that's another reason… a big decision I have to make. Should I find my way back home, or stay here and wipes out these Phantoms on these lands; and the possibility of getting back home is zero to none?" I question myself.

"_Well, in any case, while you're in this world, you can just swing me around on those Phantoms while you're still here. I haven't got myself a good fight for quite a long time._"

I could only let out a chuckle of my own as I fix my gaze on my partner. "Yeah, I guess so."

The sound of the trumpet can be heard within the ballroom and the announcer begins to speak in a loud voice, getting everyone's attention, including mine. "Entering Duke Vallière's daughter, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière!"

That's one long name I'll be having a hard time to remember…

Other than that, she makes her majestic entrance by walking up the stairs while holding the front part of her long dress, just to make sure she doesn't trip down. It's a custom in the world of English high class as someone as important as her makes the grand entrance. From what I'm seeing here, her pink hair tied in a pony tail, have a golden crown rested on her head and a golden choker on her neck, wearing pink formal dress with puffy shoulder pads and wearing a pink arm warmers. And I gotta say…

"Not too shabby…"

From what I'm seeing right now most of the boys are approaching towards her direction and boy, is she famous just for tonight?

"Say, Louise, will you dance with me?"

"Please allow me a dance?"

"Shall we dance?"

And just like that, all of their offers has either being ignored in a glance or just being rejected in an instant. She continues to walk towards my direction while still crossing her arms. "Yo, Louise. What's up?"

"Why are you standing out there?" she asks me.

"Well, there's no such order coming out from my master, I'm free to do whatever I want, right? That, and there's so many things I have to worry about at this point…" I told her bluntly.

"I see…" she got out with a nod.

Before I knew it, the music fills in the air, the chandelier dims down and everyone is looking for a partner to dance at the ball. "Hey, the dance's about to start. Why don't you get going already?"

She kept her silence while looking at me with her neutral look. To be honest, I still have no idea what she is thing right now. Well, I got my answer soon enough.

"Eh? Why are you lending your hand to me?"

"I can dance with you, if you want…" she said while looking away from my gaze.

"Oh?" I blinked a few times while crossing my arms. Heck, even a smile carves on my face. Even though I'm not a big fan of fancy classes, but just for tonight, I think I'll make it an exception. "If you're asking for a man to a dance, isn't it nice to ask me nicely?"

Louise couldn't help it but to have a slight blush of her own. In the end, she begins to speak once again. "Only for tonight, got it?"

"Alrighty then…" I said as I take out my ring from my pocket and wears it onto my right middle finger. It is then I placed my hand on the belt to initiate it.

_**= Dores-uappu! …Pureezu! =**_

A magic circle appeared in front of me and rotated; surrounding me, donning in new attire that I had on me. It consists of a black formal long sleeve shirt, followed by a white vest and tie, white blazer, pants and shoes and finally, white fedora with a cut on the edge of it to finish it all up to cover my nicely combed hair.

Louise bows politely in a ladylike manner and began to offer me. "Will you dance with me, gentleman?"

"Milady, I accept your offer." I replied while fixing my fedora in its position.

As both of us get to the center of the ballroom, both of us bows politely once again before she held my left hand and I place my right hand on her back. It is then we began to dance according to the rhythm of the music. "I'm impressed you can dance well."

"I've told you before; I'm not much of a high class fan. Just because I don't like 'em, doesn't mean I can just abandoned it, right? It might become a useful thing for me." I reminded her as we continue to dance at the ball.

"Saigo…"

"Yeah?"

"I believe you…"

"About what?"

"That you came from another world."

"Took you long enough to understand… that's what I've trying to tell you since the day we met. Oh well, no harm done here since the air has been cleared up." I reply as we continue to dance.

"To be honest, I was never sure about your statement and thought you just make things up, but… that Staff of Destruction… it's a weapon from your world, right?" she asks me, to which I just simply nodded in agreement. "After I saw that, I have to believe you."

The sound of the music continues to accompany us as both of us begin to dance around the ball. It is then she asks me something to break the silence. "Hey… do you want to return?"

"To be honest… yeah, I want to go back. I'm actually worried for Tetzu-san…" I got out as she looks away from my view.

"It's quite obvious… huh?" she said in a lower tone, as if she's a little bit disappointed from my statement.

Silence accompany us once again as we continue to dance on the ball. It got me thinking, how many days since I've been staying around this world? I wonder if Tetzu-san is worried about me?

"Ne, Saigo…"

"U-Uh, yes?" I said, breaking my trance earlier.

"Thank you…"

"For what? There's something wrong with you tonight…" I reply back to her, as I can see her face is blushing and it was getting redder and redder.

"Y-You protected me from the golem when it was about to crush me with your powers. That's all!" she told me, and I couldn't help it but to have a smile on my own.

"Silly girl. Of course I would help you out." I corrected her, which surprises her for a bit.

"Why?"

"Two things. One, I'm your familiar and the other… I'm you hope, after all." I said to her with a smile on my face and so do hers as we continue to enjoy each other's company as we dance throughout the night.

* * *

**(Normal PoV)**

Even though Derflinger couldn't 'see' both Saigo and Louise are dancing in the middle of the ball, but one thing he did know is he can sense people from afar, just like what he did when he found where the Death Worm Phantom hidden within the ground. "_This is truly a surprise! I've never seen a familiar who plays the master's dance partner! This is truly a surprise! Honto ni SUBARASHI!_"


End file.
